Secret dreams from an angel
by Trinisette98
Summary: Finally Future Arc begins! Sakura and Reborn couldn't move and went inside the bazooka. Later Tsuna goes in the future and finds himself in the future.
1. Transfer student

**I'm bad at this….I guess I have to be a bit confident….. Well there you have it you can begin reading……*sigh*…………have a great time reading or a bad time……*sigh*……enjoy……….yeah……..enjoy**

**In Italy**

"Getting transferred again?" I said.

"Of course so I don't want to hear any complains alright?" the man said

"No way!"

"Why?" The man asked

"Because you can't stop me!" I ran out going towards the exit. "Ha! You can't stop me now! So long Iemitsu! Ha H- eh?"

Someone attacked me. "Ouch! What the-? B-Basil-kun?! What did you-?!"

"My deepest apologies, Sakura-san but you mustn't reject what my master orders," Basil said, blocking the exit.

"You're mean Basil-kun! Why are you stopping me?!" I said.

"My apologies, Sakura-san! However, I-!"

"Basil, that's enough. Sakura, you're going anyways!" Iemitsu said.

"EH!? I hate you!" I said angrily.

"You must meet my son. I leave it to you," Iemitsu said.

"Hmm? What does he look like?" I asked.

"He looks like this," Iemitsu said, showing me the photograph.

"Ah…"

"What's wrong?" Iemitsu asked.

"Ah…it's nothing. Your son reminded me of someone," I said with a sad expression. I felt like I wanted to cry.

'You go the next day okay?" Iemitsu said.

"Alright…," I said trying to smile.

**The Next Day**

It was the morning and the sun shined at me as I woke up and opened the curtains.

"~Ah~! I have to go to Japan and get to this school called Namimori Middle or something!" I screamed.

"Hey! You up yet? It's almost time! You woke up 20 minutes late!" Iemistu yelled.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'll get ready!" I shouted.

After I was done dressing, I was eating breakfast and running to the airport and I made it!

"Phew! I'm safe! That damn Iemitsu! Making me wake up at 4 in the morning!" I yelled.

I fell asleep. I dreamed of Iemitsu's son then I woke and realized it's time!

"Shoot! I'm here! I've gotta to get there before it's too late!"

I left the airport and finally went into Namimori!

"Wow! There's a bunch of people here!" I yelled, excited.

I just saw a grayish hair guy with his hair cut up around his neck. It was Gokudera Hayato the hurricane bomb.

"Ah! Hey, Hurricane bomb! Hey! Hurricane bomb!" I called out to him.

"Huh? Eh? Aren't you Sakura? What are you doing in here!?" Gokudera said, smiling.

"I was ordered to…." I said but I didn't really want to admit it.

"I see! Okay! I will introduce you to juudaime! (10th)" Gokudera said and grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"Wh-What are you-? Hey!" I yelled, trying to stop him

"Don't worry! Juudaime is the strongest and nicest man in the Vongola!" Gokudera smiled.

"Vongola? Ah…..Vongola…." I said.

"Gokudera-kun!" a boy called out to Gokudera.

"Yo, Gokudera!" another person called out.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called back.

"Huh? Who is that Gokudera-kun?" the boy said.

"Oh, this is Sakura the strongest." Gokudera said.

"Nice to meet you" I said, bowing to the boy.

"Ah! Nice to meet you too! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi!" the boy said.

"Can I call you Tsuna?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tsuna said.

"Who's that?" I said, pointing at the tall guy.

"Ah! That's Yamamoto! Yamamoto Takeshi!" Tsuna said.

"Yo! You must be a transfer student! I'm Yamamoto! What's yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you." I said, bowing once more.

The bell rang. We all rushed inside. The teacher had just introduced me to the class. Later it was lunch time.

"What did you bring for lunch, Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yakisoba and a bento! Hey! Let's eat at the roof!" I said, running to the roof.

"W-Wa-Wait! Sakura-san don't go there or else-!" Tsuna said, trying to stop me.

I went in and saw a guy wearing black clothes. A yellow bird sat on his shoulder.

"You need something?" the guy said.

"Yeah. I want to eat here so?" I said.

"I'll bite you to death!" the guy said, holding up his tonfas.

When Tsuna caught up with me, he saw the guy and yelled. "HIII! That's Hibari-san!"

"Hibari?" I said and looked at him. "Hibari?" I started to laugh. "Ah ha! What a weird name! Ah ha ha ha!"

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said.

"Ah? Crap…I'm going to hell now….." I said.

"W-Wait Hibari-san! She's a transferred student! Please don't beat her up!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah! You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" I said.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari said, hit Tsuna, and aimed for me.

"Tsuna!" I yelled and dodged. "Shoot! I have to get serious!" I said.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

"Are you alright, juudaime?" Gokudera said.

"Yeah….I guess…." Tsuna said.

"You bastard! Hurting juudaime!" Gokudera said, pulled out his dynamites, and threw them at Hibari.

Hibari knock them away down to the ground.

"HIII! They're going to explode!" Tsuna yelled.

"Go do something with your dying will!" a baby voice said and shot Tsuna in the head.

"Ah!" Tsuna got shot in the head.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said. "I'm going to extinguish the dynamites!"

"Tsuna!" I said.

The dynamites are extinguished.

No one knows where the baby voice went ever since the bullet hit Tsuna.

"Hmph. I'll bite you to death later. Go eat somewhere else." Hibari said.

"No way!" I said.

Hibari glared at me. I glared back. Then Hibari walked away.

"Do as you wish. As long as I can bite you to death soon." Hibari said. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

Then Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I started to eat.

"Who was that?" I asked. "Hibari what?" I asked.

"Hibari Kyoya!" Yamamoto said.

"He hates crowds……" Tsuna said.

"~Heh~ what's wrong with being in the crowd?" I asked.

"Sakura-san, please try to understand…" Tsuna said.

"I understand! I'm gonna go talk to him later!" I said.

"EH?" Tsuna said.

"Oh yeah! Where's Reborn? I asked.

"Eh? You know Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, No Good-Tsuna!" Reborn was holding Balloon Leon, floated toward them, and kicked Tsuna.

"Yo, kid!" Yamamoto said.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera called out.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Reborn is the same as usual…." I said.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked.

"I was order to…." I said.

"I see…. so Tsuna have to fight over the rings…." Reborn said.

"Yup! Pretty much!" I said.

The bell rang.

"Let's go!" I said.

**After school at 4 o' clock**

After school Tsuna and I were doing our homework.

"I'm finished at last!" I said packing up.

"Eh? You're done already!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Shush! Tsuna! We're at a library!" I whispered.

"Ah! I'm sorry…." Tsuna said, lowering his voice blushing.

"Well, see you! I'm gonna go see Kyoya!" I said.

"Eh? Wait! I-"Tsuna said but couldn't finished. I had already left.

I went to find Kyoya. "Hmm…..I wonder where Kyoya went." Then I saw a sign that said reception room. "What's this?" I opened the door and saw Kyoya, sitting on his couch. "Wow… you sure make yourself comfortable….."

"What do you want? Are you lost?" Kyoya said.

"Huh? Lost? Who? Me? I'm not lost! You're crazy! Like hell I will be lost!" I said.

"Then get out of here if you are not lost. If you don't, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya said.

"Want to try? Bring it on!" I said.

Kyoya yawned and said "I don't want to fight you now. I'm tired."

"Eh? That's quick…." I thought.

Kyoya slept on the couch.

"Then I will leave this in your mailbox." I said and left something in his mailbox and left a note.

I went out of the room. "sigh I don't know where to go….. maybe I should camp out near the school? I guess I'll do that…." I grabbed out poles, blankets, a sleeping bag, a picnic blanket, and other supplies out of my backpack and my big luggage. As I slept, I dreamed of every Vongola member fighting each Varia member.

"Tsuna....you're in…tr..trou…ble….." I said as I fell asleep.

**I know I know it's bad….. it's ok if I see bad reviews…… I'm starting to hate this fanfiction story I made up. I already thought of funny moments on the future arc but not the Ring Conflict arc…… = (**

**I want to see your reviews!**


	2. Hilarious disaster

**I have no idea why I'm continuing my (lame) fanfiction story but please if you want you can read it…….well……..enjoy………**

**The next day**

I woke up and looked around. "Huh? I was sure I was sleeping near the school…." I said, rubbing my head. I noticed I was sitting on a couch. "No way… It can't be…. This room is……! Huh? A note?" The note says: _Come to the roof at lunch. Be prepared. _

"That's it?" I thought. "Whatever! I accept!" I said angrily. I packed my stuff and ran to class. "Phew! I'm 10 minutes early!" I said, unpacking my things.

"Good Morning, Sakura-san!" Tsuna said waving.

"Morning!" Gokudera said.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto said.

"Good Morning, Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto-san!" I said smiling.

Yamamoto blushed. "We should be in our seats now." Yamamoto said, walking to his seat. Tsuna noticed Yamamoto blushing. "Could it be….?" Tsuna was surprised. Gokudera noticed as well. The bell rang. Time for class!

**Lunch Time**

"It's lunch time!" I said.

"Sakura-san, do you want to eat with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure! Let's eat at the roof again! Someone is waiting for me there." I said.

"Eh? Could it be…..? Hibari-san?!" Tsuna said with a scared face.

"Yup! He said be prepared," I said, smiling.

"Sakura-san, do you understand your situation?" Tsuna was scared.

"It doesn't matter! Let's go!" I said. I dragged Tsuna, who is crying, with me.

When I went up I saw Kyoya with the yellow bird on his shoulder saying, "Hibari, Hibari!"

"So you've come." Kyoya glared at us.

"HIIIII!! I'm sorry Hibari-san I- um… I was here for- um…."Tsuna couldn't think of any thing and thought he will get bitten to death.

"So? What if I came? You need to talk to me?" I asked.

"You slept near the school, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"So what of it?" I asked.

"What?" Kyoya glared.

"She could stay at my place! Is that fine, Hibari?" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto-san!" I said, smiling.

"That's fine but I still can't forgive her for sleeping near the school. That's why I had to carry her and her stuff." Kyoya said glaring at me.

Yamamoto was surprised.

"~Heh~! You're a perverted bastard!" I said, laughing. Kyoya got mad.

"I'll bite you all to death!" Kyoya said as his bird flew away.

"Sakura-san! You made him mad! Let's make a run for it!" Tsuna said, running.

"Sakura?" Kyoya said and stopped. He looked mad.

"Uh…. alright! I take back what I said, ok? Sheesh! No need to beat up someone after what they said, alright? I will make you lunch tomorrow as an apology, ok?" I said.

"~Hmm~ this seems interesting. Alright then. Bring it on." Kyoya said.

"Heh! You have no idea how good my skills are!" I said smiling. The bell rang.

"Ah… time for classes. But I couldn't eat anything. Oh well." I said. "Let's go!"

**After school**

Yamamoto and I went to his sushi restaurant. "Smells fishy…." I thought.

"Hey, dad! Are you home? I've got a guest!" Yamamoto said.

"Ah! Yo, Takeshi! Who's the guest?" Yamamoto's dad asked.

"The new transferred student, Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto said smiling.

"T-Takeshiii…." Yamamoto's dad dropped his knife on the counter. "Takeshiii…. We need to talk…."

"What's up, dad?" Yamamoto asked.

"Come with me!" Yamamoto's dad demanded and went to a different room.

"You wait here, Sakura-chan! I need to talk with my dad." Yamamoto said as he went. Sakura nodded. Once Yamamoto enters the room Yamamoto's dad looked mad.

"Takeshi…" Yamamoto's dad began. "Is she your….your girlfri-!?" Before he finished an earthquake happened.

"Dad! There's an earthquake happening!" Yamamoto said.

"Shoot! We have to jump out the window!" his dad said.

"Don't be crazy, dad!" Yamamoto said. Dino barged in through the house and used his whip to stop Enzo, who went in to a water puddle. Dino didn't grab Enzo but whapped Yamamoto's dad in the face and he flew out through the window.

"Dad!" Yamamoto screamed, jumping out the window.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoya was walking down the streets of Namimori. A roar. Screams. Kyoya ran towards the source of disturbance to see an old man flying out the window and his son, flying after him.

"WTF? What happened?" A roar. Kyoya looked up to see a huge turtle fighting with a blond hair person. I ran out and saw a huge turtle. Then I saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya?! What are you doing in a place like thi-?!"

"Look out!" Dino shouted. Kyoya and I looked over to see the turtle fall backwards towards them.

"AH!!!!" I screamed. "No way! It's coming towards us!!!??" Kyoya swung his tonfa and hit me clear in the face, making me fly through the entrance of the sushi restaurant. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Kyoya!?"

"I was trying to hit the turtle but you're in the way." Kyoya said and ran towards the turtle.

"What'd you say?!" I screamed. I saw a shadow above me. "Huh?" I looked up and saw Yamamoto with his dad.

"Yamamoto-san!" I screamed.

"Sakura-chan! Watch out!" Yamamoto said falling.

"AH!!!" I screamed. I tried to run away but my ankle was damaged my other leg is stuck.

Kyoya crushed the wall my leg was stuck in and grabbed my arm.

"HEY! I'm being dragged!" I screamed as Kyoya dragged me.

"Quiet! You're noisy! Get use to it!" Kyoya yelled back.

Dino's subordinates drove to where Dino is and got out of the car. Dino didn't notice.

"Wait for me boss!" Romario said. Romario got out a stone in a squarish shape. Then he got a seesaw. "Don't worry boss!" he said being prepared. Romario got out sand and stepped on one side of the seesaw. Ivan dropped a big rock on the other side and Romario flew up and dropped sand on Enzo. Enzo turned small.

"Phew! I'm glad his back to normal." Dino said calming down.

"Hey old man with blond hair, you can't be calm now…" I said pointing.

"Huh?" Dino looked up. The house was crumbling. "AH!! Save me!" Dino yelled. Dino slipped since he didn't noticed his subordinates yet so he got squashed.

"Oh….that gotta hurt…." I said. Dino then got up.

"Watch out!" Yamamoto and his dad yelled. Dino got squished again.

"Boss!" his subordinates called out.

"Well, I'll be going!" I said. Kyoya grabbed my arm. I felt an aura... a really scary aura.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked.

"To school. Where else?" I answered back.

"Well, let Kusakabe Tetsuya heal your injuries at least." Kyoya said.

"Fine…" I said.

"Boss!" Dino's subordinates said and ran to Dino.

"Ouch…yup…that's gotta hurt…" I said, shivering.

"Well, let's go." Kyoya said.

"W-Wait Kyoya!" I yelled.

"Hurry up." He said.

"Alright! Hold up!" I yelled.

**As Kyoya and I walked**

"Hey…" Kyoya said.

"H-Hm?" I asked.

"The way you crawl is really freaky." Kyoya said, looking at me.

"S-So? I-I am o-okay…." I said, crawling.

"I've never seen someone in Namimori do that." Kyoya said.

"W-Well I'm n-not f-from n-Namimori…." I said.

"Fine. I will give you a hand." Kyoya said.

"W-What? Really?" I said looking at him.

"Well, here you go," Kyoya said. A subordinate of his pushed a wheelchair to me.

"That's a baby wheelchair idiot!" I yelled at him.

"So?" Kyoya said.

"Grr! W-Whatever!" I said.

"Hmph…" Kyoya grinned.

When I got to school, my ankle was feeling better.

"Thanks! Although it's not fully healed, thanks!" I said.

"~Hmm~" Kyoya grinned.

**I'm starting to think this is an ****OKAY**** fanfiction story but I enjoyed it…….Please... I want your reviews….! ^__^ **


	3. Matsubano

**I might start to like this fanfiction I don't know. But please enjoy!**

**The next day**

"Good morning Sakura-san!" Tsuna called out to me the next morning.

"Ah! Good morning Tsuna!" I called back. I noticed that Yamamoto wasn't here.

"It must be my fault for letting Yamamoto's restaurant get ruined…" I thought.

"Eh? Yamamoto isn't here?" Tsuna said in shocked.

"Who cares about that baseball-nut?!" Gokudera said.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, sighing.

"Ah, that? It was my fault….hehe…" I said, rubbing my head.

"Eh? Sakura-san's fault?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Yup…" I said, gloomy.

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked. The bell rang.

"Tell you guys later!" I said and ran to my seat.

**Lunch time**

"Time for lunch!" I yelled. I grabbed Gokudera and Tsuna with me at the roof.

I went to the roof and saw Kyoya as usual.

"Hey!" I laughed, waving.

"What do you want?" Kyoya glared at Tsuna and Gokudera.

"What does it look like to you?" Gokudera said, taking out his dynamites.

"W-Wait Gokudera-kun! You can't use those! Or else the school will explode!" Tsuna screamed, trying to stop him.

"Yeah! You have 100% chance of exploding the school, anyways." I said, laughing.

"You bastard! Are you on his side?" Gokudera said, trying to make me explode instead.

"W-Wait G-Gokudera-kun! You can't!" Tsuna said.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera said, stopping.

"~Heh~! You're just like a boss!" I said, smiling.

"I'm telling you I can't be mafia boss!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hey…" Kyoya lifted up his tonfa.

"HIII!! We're goners!" Tsuna screamed.

"Wait Kyoya! I've got something for you!" I said and walked towards him.

"Eh? Got something?" Tsuna wondered.

"Here! You said that you accept the challenge the other day! You know, an apology!" I said.

"Fine! Bring it on…" Kyoya said smiling.

"EXTREME!" A white haired guy yelled EXTREMELY loud at the roof.

"O-Onii-san?!" Tsuna screamed. Kyoya lifted his tonfa and glared at Tsuna.

"If you're crowding I'll bite you to death…" Kyoya said, glaring at Tsuna.

"Eh?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Sawada! Join the boxing club Sawada!" Ryohei said, shaking Tsuna.

"See you then!" I said, coming down from the roof. Just as I went off the stairs, I saw a bully bullying another person.

"Hey! You bumped into me so apologize!" the bully yelled.

"Why should I!?" the girl said, trying to be tough.

"Ah! You must be Matsubano, the top ranked kid of the track team, eh? C'mon let's have a challenge!" the bully said.

"Fine then! What's the challenge?!" Matsubano asked.

"Whoever wins the track team tells what the loser says! If you're hurt, then you can get someone else to run in your place! If you're scared, then forfeit or run away!" the bully said.

"I won't run away nor will I forfeit!" Matsubano said.

"Hmph you sound tough! I'm Maki! I'm ranked the same level as you!" the bully said.

"Hmph you sound scared I bet!" Matsubano said. Maki got mad and then grinned.

"The challenge is tomorrow at 4!" Maki said.

"Fine then I'll come!" Matsubano said.

"You better be there squirt!" Maki said. As the two of them split in opposite directions, I went up to the roof again.

"Ah…You. Why are you back?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm gonna eat my lunch. That's it. Why?" I asked.

"I'm in the middle of fighting with somebody right now." Kyoya said, facing at Gokudera.

"Yo! How are you guys doing Tsuna, Gokudera, Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto said, barging to the roof.

"Yamamoto-san! Are you alright?" I said.

"Uh-huh! The construction people are helping me rebuilding my restaurant!" Yamamoto said.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said, apologizing.

"That's okay! As long as you're alright!" Yamamoto said.

"Let's eat!" I said. We all ate except for Kyoya.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked Kyoya.

"No. I'll eat later." Kyoya said.

"I see. I'll be right back! I need to use the restroom!" I said, racing to the restroom. I then saw Matsubano. "Matsubano?" I asked.

"Ah! How do you know me?" Matsubano asked.

"I saw you accepting a challenge from Maki or what's-his-face." I said, rubbing my head.

"Oh! I'm glad! I hope you can watch it!" Matsubano said.

"Of course! See you!" I said, going back to the roof.

"Oh? Sakura-san?" Tsuna said.

"Hey Tsuna!" I said. I went to look at the view next to Kyoya. Later the bell rang." Let's go to class!" I said running to class.

**After school**

I went to the roof after school and saw Kyoya again.

"Hello!" I said. "Did you eat my lunch yet?" I said.

"No." Kyoya said.

"You'd better eat it!" I said. I looked at the view next to Kyoya. I saw Matsubano walk out of the school.

"Ah! That's Matsubano! Hey!!!" I said trying to get her attention. She couldn't hear me.

"You idiot…" Kyoya said.

"What did you say?!" I said angrily. I saw Maki and his gang riding on bicycles trying to crash to Matsubano.

"Watch out!" I screamed and jumped. I tried to reach for her but she's too far but I didn't give up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kyoya yelled and jumped after me. I didn't answer him and I didn't notice him either because all I hear was the wind. I needed to save her. Matsubano looked at Maki's direction and screamed. "AHHH!!"

**BAM!**

**Well, I have to stop there! Pretty short huh? I… kinda like it! Well, what do you think might happen?**

**I want your reviews now!!! But hoped you enjoyed! Please review now! ^_^**


	4. Race start!

**Well, here's the next chapter! Let's see what happens! Enjoy!!!**

**BAM!** Matsubano got crashed by Maki and his gang.

"MATSUBANO!!!" I screamed. I was also about to crash.

"Hey! You're going to get crash idiot!" Kyoya said, and grabbed me.

"HEY! LET GO KYOYA! LET ME GO!" I screamed at him, losing control.

"Do you want to get crashed just like how that girl did? You're going to blow Namimori off the map!" Kyoya yelled at me.

"Do you love this city?! Why don't you worry about some people instead of some town?" I yelled at him.

"It's a city that people live in! They can be protected if they live in this city! If it's gone who will protect them now?" Kyoya said. I've no longer got out of control. I was surprised that those familiar lines made me calm. Kyoya and I landed, carefully.

"Matsubano!" I screamed as I ran to her.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" Matsubano asked as I lifted up her hand. I held onto it gently.

"Yup! It's me! Sakura! Hang in there!" I said, trying not to cry. Maki and the others left.

"Heh Heh… I guess I have to lose the challenge…ugh…" Matsubano fainted.

Yamamoto walked and saw the accident. He ran and saw me, Matsubano, and Kyoya.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" Yamamoto screamed and ran.

"Yamamoto-san! Help!" I yelled out. "Can you take her to the hospital?" I asked.

"Alright!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Thank you!" I bowed.

"I'll help too." Kyoya said, giving a hand.

"Thanks Kyoya!" I said. "I'll help you as well!" I said, helping the two of them.

**At the hospital**

Matsubano woke up and realized she was in the hospital.

"Hey! Matsubano? You're awake?" I said, holding her hand.

"Sakura? Did you bring me here?" Matsubano asked.

"Yup! With Yamamoto and Kyoya help." I said.

"I see. Thanks… but the fact doesn't change that I can't run in this condition…" Matsubano said, sadly.

"Then…Then I will run in your place!" I said. Yamamoto and Kyoya were surprised.

"Idiot! Don't you even think about y-"

"Don't worry Kyoya!" I said, cutting him off. "I'll be fine! Trust me okay?" I said.

"Sheesh! I don't care what happens to you anymore!" Kyoya yelled.

"Hey hey! Sounds good to me, don't you think?" Yamamoto said.

"I'm going to talk to Maki!" I said and ran. I saw Maki who was getting ready to leave.

"HEY! Maki!" I screamed.

"Huh? Who are you?" Maki asked.

"I'm taking Matsubano's place!" I yelled.

"Heh! You look weak! Fine!" Maki agreed.

"Don't underestimate me jerk!" I said.

**The next day after school at 4**

Maki and I were ready for the race. I dressed up for the race and was prepared.

Yamamoto had to go to take care of his sushi restaurant.

"I wonder if Kyoya is here…" I thought.

"Hey! Shrimp! You scared?!" Maki grinned.

"Hmph! Scared? Don't be stupid jerk!" I yelled back.

The race began and both Maki and I ran 100 meters. The goal was 200 meters.

"Ugh! My legs hurt…" I was wobbling.

"What's wrong shrimp?! You scared?" Maki said, running at full speed.

"I'm not scared you jerk!" I yelled.

"Heh! See you then!" Maki said. Three people from his gang were about to attack me.

"Tch! You bastard!" I smacked one of them down. Two more tried to kill me. Two guys popped out and hit the two of Maki's friends while I was on the run. It was Kyoya and Dino. (Dino's subordinates were there by the way…)

"Dino! Kyoya!" I called to them.

"Hurry and run! Don't worry about us! We're a team, after all!" Dino yelled.

"Personally…" Kyoya said, lifting up his tonfa.

"You guys…" I whispered.

"W-What?! They beated them!? No-No way!" Maki yelled.

"Just as I told you!" I screamed.

"What!?" Maki was angry.

"Don't underestimate me, Maki!" I said as I ran faster. When I passed the goal line, I fainted from exhaustion. I was not so sure what happened after that.

**The next day**

I woke up the next day and saw this was the reception room _again_!

"Ah…that's right…no school today…" I said and stretched.

"Hey, you awake yet?" Kyoya opened the door. I jumped in fear.

"Wah! Don't scare me like that, Kyoya!" I said, calming down.

"You won the challenge…" Kyoya said. He didn't look happy.

"Really? That's great! But…you don't look too well…" I said.

"It's that girl…she's in critical condition…" Kyoya said.

"What!? What are you saying?! She was better the day before yesterday!" I said.

"No use…I heard she will die in a few hours or something…" Kyoya said, pointing at the clock with his thumb.

"I need to go there!" I yelled.

Kyoya and I ran to the hospital and there she was, Matsubano. She looked so tired. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she was dying.

"No…way…" I walked towards her. "It's got to be a dream right? There's no way she will die right?" I fell.

"Oi!" Kyoya said "Keep your cool. The doctors said that most of her important organs were damaged. We're not sure how long she will live."

"Why does it have to be like this? She was the first female friend I ever made…" Tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Oi!" Kyoya yelled at me. "You think that friends will live forever?" Again those familiar lines.

"No… but I've never had friends…" I answered.

"So you think that those three herbivores aren't your friends?" Kyoya asked me. I thought of Tsuna and his friends and said, "I forgot about them…thanks Kyoya…" I thanked him.

Yamamoto barged in and called out,"Is it true that Matsubano is dying?"

"Yamamoto-san?!" I said.

"Sakura-chan?!" Yamamoto was shocked.

"Thanks Yamamoto-san… for coming…" I said smiling. Yamamoto blushed a bit.

"Well it was nothing…I'll be going back to watch my sushi restaurant now…" Yamamoto said.

"Come back again!" I said smiling. Yamamoto left.

**A few hours later**

When Kyoya, Yamamoto, and I checked to see Matsubano, she was gone. We saw the window opened with the curtains being blown by the strong wind. It was possible she went out or she passed away.

"I guess we have to leave it be…" Kyoya said.

"Where did she go?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know…" I said. I was very sad. After we went to Matsubano's funeral, I stayed in the reception room for 5 hours, eating nothing.

"Hey…you should eat something…" Kyoya said.

"Later…" I answered.

"Matsubano would be sad if you won't eat anything plus I can't have people in Namimori die. If you want to die, do it right outside of Namimori." Kyoya said.

"Fine. I'll eat…" I said, with a furious look.

"What do you want eat?" Kusakabe asked.

"Anything…" I answered. Kusakabe then got out a three slices of pizza.

"Thanks…" I said, accepting the pizza. I thought it was weird for the discipline committee to have weird lunches.

"Please feel better soon." Kusakabe said and left the room.. I felt a bit happy after eating.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling brightly. As I finished eating, I felt happy and thought Kyoya wasn't a bit bad.

I went up to the roof and saw Kyoya. "Oi!" I yelled.

"Feel better now?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup! Thank you Kyoya!" I asked.

"Whatever." Kyoya replied.

"Heh heh! Call me Sakura!" I said.

"And you actually expect me to say that?" Hibari said. A sakura petal passed by me and to Hibari. Hibari walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back in to the reception room to check my mailbox…" Kyoya said. "The Sakuras are in my way to see the view." Kyoya said and left.

"Kyoya…" I said smiling. "That was close to call my name…thanks…I'm looking forward to hear you say my real name…

**This story seems bad now… I guess I'm lazy now… the Ring Conflict Arc will start in the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed and please review! ^_^ **


	5. The Varia come!

**Well, here's the next chapter! This is when the Ring Conflict starts so please enjoy! I hope…**

**The next day**

The next morning Tsuna ran down the roads and to the school. I caught up to him. "I wonder what's up with Tsuna." I wondered and followed Tsuna. "Oi! Tsuna! What' wrong?!" I ran faster and caught up to him.

"S-Sakura-san!?" Tsuna said and stopped.

"Yo Tsuna! Something wrong at your house?" I ask.

"Umm… well… you see… my dad is coming home today soon…" Tsuna said shyly.

"Oh? Isn't that good news? Seeing Iemitsu your father again?" I said excitingly with my hands together.

"Umm…Sakura-san do you understand at all? Eh? How do you know my dad's name?!" Tsuna was shocked. Reborn then came and kicked Tsuna. "Shut up, No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn said, sitting on Leon ball which is floating.

"What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna said.

"Yo, Reborn!" I said lifting my hand to wave.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said running to us.

"Tsuna! Sakura-chan! Kid!" Yamamoto called out running with Gokudera.

"Eh? Oi! Over here, over here!" I said waving.

"Gokudera-kun…Yamamoto…?" Tsuna whispered.

"What's wrong Juudaime? I saw you ran past me so I wondered what's up." Gokudera said.

"Did something happen to you at home Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah…No… well…" Tsuna tried not to put in the details.

"Tsuna's dad is coming home today soon." I said.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna said grabbing my arm.

"Is that so… Juudaime?" Gokudera said. "Then I…I…!"

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tried to reach for his shoulder.

"Then I must be the first one to introduce Juudaime right hand-man!" Gokudera said holding Tsuna's hand.

"N-No! It's not like that! One time when I was little, I asked my dad what he does for a living…!" Tsuna explained. "He said that he flies all around the world and manage traffic at construction sites…"

"That's pretty wild!" Yamamoto said laughing.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious?!" Tsuna asked Gokudera.

"Eh?! No! Not at all!" Gokudera said.

"Meeting that kind of father again makes me so…so…" Tsuna looked down.

"Well…want to hang out?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh?"

"Nice one baseball-nut!" Gokudera said.

"Sounds good to me!" I said.

"Eh? But what about classes…?" Tsuna asked.

"It's alright! Today's reviews! That's it!" I said happily.

"Well, let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Let's go Juudaime! Let's have fun!" Gokudera said grabbing Tsuna's arm dragging him.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and me walked with Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo.

"Why does the stupid cow have to come?!" Gokudera said angrily. "Same for the baseball-nut!"

"Hey, hey calm down! It's great to be together on a great day to hang out!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"But, I'm glad Kyoko-chan came! Tsuna smiled happily and thought,"Kyoko-chan is so cute!" Tsuna blushed.

"Hey Tsuna!" I said.

"Eh?! WH-WHAT?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Eh? Um…how about there?" Tsuna said, pointing at the films place.

We all went to take films, read magazines, and listen to music. Tsuna had to baby-sit Lambo. Then we all took a break.

"Ah, I'm tired…" Tsuna said resting. A juice was next to his face.

"Eh? Ah!" Tsuna looked to see Kyoko. "Ky-Kyoko-chan!"

"You seem tired, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko said, holding the juice towards him.

"K-Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna stood up blushing. Kyoko laughed. "Eh? Is something wrong Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"No. It's just you baby-sitting Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan; you're really a hard working person Tsuna-kun!'

"Eh?!" Tsuna blushed and daydreamed about Kyoko repeating that over and over.

"Hey…Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko said in front of Tsuna's face. "What is that noise?" Everything shook.

"VOOIII!!!" a man screamed loudly.

"Eh?!" Tsuna yelled and looked up. A man with VERY whitish and grayish LONG hair was fighting with a young boy with a boomerang. The young boy fell on Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko screamed. Then the others ran and saw the long hair guy.

"You bitch! Hurting Juudaime like that!" Gokudera said bringing out his dynamites. Then the long hair guy made strong wind with his sword.

"VOOIII!!! What are they? Outsiders? If they intend to interfere, then I will just slash them all up!" the man screamed. Reborn popped out taking the girls and the kids' home leaving Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and me.

"Hey! You bastard! Are you trying to blind our eyes?!" I yelled.

"VOOIII!!! You want to try?" the long hair guy said. Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in front of me and Tsuna.

"If you hurt juudaime, I won't forgive you!" Gokudera said bringing out his dynamites.

"That's right!" Yamamoto said. Yamamoto and the long hair guy were clashing swords at each other.

"The way you swing! You haven't learned a style yet!" the long hair guy said laughing.

"So what of it?!"

"Then I'll let you experience true death!" the long hair guy said as he clashed at his sword. Then bombs came out of the holes of the long hair guy's sword. They exploded.

"Yamamoto!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Leave this to me, Juudaime!" Gokudera said bringing up his dynamites. He threw them at the long hair guy but he cutted them and knock Gokudera out.

"Gokudera-kun!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" I said, running towards to Yamamoto.

"You're next!" the long hair guy said and was about to slash Tsuna. Reborn came and shot Tsuna's head. Tsuna grabbed the long hair guy's sword.

"REBORN! I'll defeat the long hair guy with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna!" I said smiling.

"That flame!" the long hair guy said. "You…are you the one about the rumors? The Vongola boy?"

"So what of it?!" Tsuna said and grabbed the long hair guy's sword tight and threw him at the wall. The long hair guy stepped on the wall and charged at Tsuna. Tsuna got beaten up.

"Tsuna!" I yelled. Tsuna's flame went out.

"Oh-Oh no!!!" HIIII!!!!" Tsuna ran.

"Quit running kid!" the long hair guy said throwing bombs at Tsuna. "It's over, kid!" the long hair guy said and threw a bomb near Tsuna. "HIIII!"

**Well now, I guess I this is not how the (actual) ring conflict (battle) started but it did start like that….please review! ^_^ **


	6. The Half Vongola Rings

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy….!**

"HIIII!!!" Tsuna screamed and was about to get exploded. As the bombs exploded, Tsuna was gone.

"VOOIII!!!! Where did that Vongola boy go?!" the long hair guy said looking around. "I'll defeat him later. You're next!"

"Hmph!" I smiled. "Bring it on, girly man!" Tsuna was surprised to be saved by the young boy.

"Um…thank you very much…" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"It's alright. Sawada-dono, please take these with you." The young boy said holding a case. "I don't have time to explain!"

"W-Wait! You! I don't get what's going on! What's your name?! How do you know me?! Why do you have a blue dying will flame on your head just like me?!" Tsuna asked holding the case.

"My name is Basil! I have no time to explain! Please escape with these!" the young boy said. Tsuna then remembered that he left me behind. Tsuna peaked and saw me fighting with the long hair guy.

"No way…sakura-san so cool!" Tsuna watched.

"VOOIII!!!! How long does it take for you to be sliced up in to pieces?!" the long hair guy screamed.

"As long as you die!" I said and kicked him in the face. The long hair guy fell on Tsuna and saw Tsuna holding the case.

"Those are-!" the long hair guy was surprised. Basil went in front of Tsuna with his boomerang. "I won't let you!" The long hair guy kicked Basil in the stomach and Basil was pushed far away.

"You!" Tsuna said.

"Basil!" I said and charged towards the long hair guy.

"STOP!" someone said. "That's enough, Superbi Squalo."

"Ah!" Tsuna saw Dino. "Dino-san!" Dino stood in front of Squalo with his subordinates behind him.

"Ah…" I said and remembered. "You're the one who appeared around Yamamoto's restaurant."

"Ah! It's you!" Dino said pointing at me.

"Have we met somewhere?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"No but I know you!" Dino said.

"I see…I wonder if I'm too famous…" I thought.

"Tch! You're Bucking Bronco Horse!" Squalo said backing away. "If I fight him, I might not get the Vongola rings!" Squalo grabbed Tsuna's head.

"S-S-Save me!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna! Let go of Tsuna!" Dino said and threw his whip. Squalo threw his bombs and let go of Tsuna. Dino ran to Tsuna.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"I'm alright. Thank you Dino-san!" Tsuna said.

"As soft as ever, bucking Bronco Horse!" Squalo said. "You can take that kid but these are mine!" Squalo said holding the case.

"The Vongola rings!" Basil screamed.

"Eh? Vongola rings?" Tsuna stared at Basil. Squalo escaped.

"Let's heal everyone's wounds!" I said carrying Basil. Tsuna went home.

"I wonder if Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are alright… I'm a burden…huh?" Tsuna noticed that that his dad's boots were at the yard. "No way! It can't be! Could it be?!" Tsuna ran and saw his dad sleeping. "Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

"Ah! Tsuna-kun! Welcome back! Your dad's home!" Kyoko said.

"~Heh~ you have two girlfriends? Is it the orange hair girl you like? Or is it the other one?" I said, right behind Tsuna.

"Wah! When did you-!" Tsuna was shocked. "Anyways, how are Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?"

"They're fine I guess…" I said with a sigh.

"Eh? What do you mean I guess?" Tsuna asked.

"They realized that they need to get stronger because they are dead weak…" I said.

**The Reception room**

I walked in and saw Kyoya. "Hey Kyoya!" I said waving.

"Ah, it's you." He replied. "What do you want?"

"Nothing particularly. Don't worry. If you want me to get out, that's fine." I said. Kyoya looked at me.

"Well, I need to go somewhere! Jane! (See you)" I said opening the door.

"Where?" Kyoya asked. "If you plan to mess up Namimori then I won't forgive you."

"Don't worry! I won't mess it up!" I said and left.

"What a arrogant girl…" Kyoya said smiling.

**At night**

That night Tsuna went to bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. At last Tsuna fell asleep. Around 4 in the morning, Tsuna's dad woke Tsuna up.

"Tsuna!" he called out.

"What dad?!" Tsuna screamed in surprise.

"Want to go and get fish with me?" he asked.

"Um… no thanks…I have…school after…all…" Tsuna said.

"I see… okay! I'll catch you some delicious fish to eat for breakfast!" his dad said. "See you!" he closed the door.

"Tsuna went back to sleep.

**The next morning**

Tsuna woke up and saw his dad.

"Dad!" Tsuna said.

"Ah! Good morning my son!" his dad replied back. "Wow! You've grown without me in two years! I've got a book for you to read! I wrote about my travels and this is the 18th volume! I'll read to you, my beloved son!"

"Um...that's alright…I need to go to school anyways…" Tsuna said and notice a ring was tied by a chain and was wrapped around his neck.

"What is this?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ah! That must be a pendant for your girlfriends?" his dad asked.

"I need to go change!" Tsuna ran up stairs.

"Reborn! What is this?! Did you wrap it around me?!" Tsuna said.

"It wasn't me. That ring proves that you are going to be the next successor." Reborn said.

"What! I thought that Squalo guy got them!" Tsuna said.

"Those are fake ones and are very well made. They shouldn't know it is fake in for a least 10 days." Reborn said.

"10 days? That's not very much…" Tsuna said. Reborn sipped his coffee. "Why are you just sitting there sipping on coffee!?" Tsuna said rubbing his head crazy.

"I'll train you well in these 10 days." Reborn said, putting his cup down.

"I don't care! I'm going to the hospital and return them to Dino-san!" Tsuna said changing. Tsuna arrived at the hospital and saw Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna was surprised.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Hey Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Tsuna asked.

"Chiavorone told us!" Gokudera said.

"I'm…sorry about…y-yesterday…" Tsuna said.

"Ah that…" Gokudera let a long pause. Yamamoto looked away.

"By the way…" Yamamoto started. "Something weird happened this morning!"

"Th-That's right!" Gokudera said and they both were digging in to their bags.

"I found this in my mailbox." Yamamoto said holding a ring.

"Mines too." Gokudera said holding a different ring.

"Those rings can't be!" Tsuna said panicking.

"You know this?" Yamamoto asked.

"So you have one!" Gokudera said smiling with his eyes sparkling.

"Why did two have them?!" Tsuna asked.

"Because they were chosen." A voice said.

"Dino-san! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Those are the Half Vongola rings." Reborn said. "There are seven of them. The six other rings are delivered to the other chosen ones to protect the next boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I appeared and saw Tsuna. "Well isn't that good news? Maybe that's good news to them." I said smiling.

"Sakura-san! When did you-!" Tsuna said.

"Are you prepared?" I asked. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their rings.

**Well, it's like copying the episode right? I feel tired now…well; I have to get moving on the next chapter… Please review! ^_^ **


	7. Training Begin!

**Agh! I have to work on some more! I'm tired! How can I reach to the future arc?! Whatever… please enjoy!**

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Sorry." Yamamoto said. "I don't wear rings at baseball. I don't understand this at all."

"That's great!" Tsuna said. "It'd be dangerous holding on to these! That long hair guy will come to take this!"

"He's…coming?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yup, dangerous right? In 10 days he will come! Let's get rid of them before they even know it!" Tsuna said.

"In 10 days huh?" Yamamoto said.

"Huh?" Tsuna wondered what happened.

"This is mines right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh?"

"I can't stand still and watch!" Yamamoto ran out of the hospital.

"Me too!" Gokudera said and ran out of the hospital too.

"Eh? What happened to them?" Tsuna wondered.

"You did it Tsuna! You made them want to fight to get stronger again!" Dino said.

"That's not what I intended to do!" Tsuna screamed.

"Don't panic." Reborn said changing. "You need to get stronger so you beat the enemy."

"What do you mean?! And also, what are you doing?!" Tsuna said screaming at Reborn.

"Anyways, the Ring of the Sun is going to be here soon." Reborn said.

"Ring of the Sun? This is not a weather report here!" Tsuna said.

"You are the Ring of the Sky. Anything that has something related to the sky is sun, rain, storm, lighting, cloud, and mist." Reborn said putting on an elephant hat.

"That outfit is…" Tsuna looked carefully at Reborn was doing. Reborn was trying to punch.

"ELDER PAO PAO!" an EXTREMELY loud voice screamed.

"Eh?!"

"Is it true that you will re-train me!?" Ryohei said.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan's oni-san (big brother)?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yo Sawada! So you're going to train as well?" Ryohei said.

"Anyways oni-san, do you know what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah! I heard about yesterday, and the rings, and what will happen in 10 days!" Ryohei answered.

"Eh? So you do know underst-"

"But I forgot it all!!" Ryohei replied quickly.

"Why him of all people!?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"He has a very important role in the family." Reborn answered.

"Leave it to me in the EXTREME!!" Ryohei said with a lot of light shining at him.

"He certainly is sunny…" Tsuna thought.

"Well, is he coming Reborn?" I asked Reborn.

"By the way Elder Pao Pao, you said to me that you called a childhood friend for me?" Ryohei asked.

Reborn's pacifier glowed. "He's coming."

"Ah…he did come… that answers my question." I said.

"Your pacifier glowing means, arcobaleno…" Tsuna thought.

"It's been awhile, hey!" a voice called out. It was Colenello. He kicked Tsuna in the face. "You're looking good, hey!"

"Why is he here!?"

"Hey Colenello!" I said.

"Reborn came crying to me so…" he said ignoring me.

"Hey…" I said. I felt irritated.

"I didn't cry." Reborn replied. Colenello hit Reborn's head with his.

"Say that you mean it, hey!" Colenello said.

"Who want to do that?" Reborn asked doing the same thing as what Colenello did to him.

"Hey!" Colenello said doing the same again. They both argued hitting each other's head.

"Hey… you brats…!" I said getting mad.

"Please stop you two…" Tsuna said trying to stop them.

"So where's the boxer brat you said?" Colenello asked.

"That's me!" Ryohei said out loud.

"Let's see." Colenello said and used his rifle on Ryohei's body. Colenello put back his rifle on his back. "This guy…is he that weak, hey?"

"Yup! Out of the family, he's the weakest." Reborn said. Colenello laughed.

"You are ignoring me!" I said screaming at Colenello.

"You found an interesting guy, hey!" Colenello said ignoring me.

"Hey, you…"I said trying to hold in my anger.

"It's going to be a tough training. Do you accept, hey?" Colenello asked holding a headband looking like his.

"OF COURSE! I CAN'T LOSE!" Ryohei said putting on the headband.

"Follow me, hey!" Colenello said flying out of the hospital.

"Yeah!" Ryohei ran after Colenello.

"Hey! Wait! You ignored me you brat!" I tried to stop them but they're gone.

**At Yamamoto's restaurant**

Yamamoto went to his sushi restaunrant.

"Hey! Dad!" he called out.

"Ah! What's wrong Takeshi?" his dad said chopping up onions.

"Can you teach me kendo?" Yamamoto asked. His dad stopped chopping his onions and stared at him.

**At the school's nurse office**

Gokudera stood next to the door. Shamal opened the door.

"What? It's just Hayato!" Shamal said. He was drinking a can.

"Hey Shamal…" Gokudera said.

"What? Need a relationship advice? First, you grope them like this." Shamal said using his hands to grab something to show an example.

"That's not it!" Gokudera yelled.

"Then what?" Shamal asked.

"Want to be my tutor?" Gokudera asked.

"No."

"Why? Just a little practice! Just like everyday!" Gokudera said.

"I'm sick of you." Shamal said and walked away.

**Tsuna's training**

Tsuna was in dying mode climbing a cliff. His flame went out. "Eh? Eh? Wah!! Where is this place?!" Tsuna echoed.

"You chose his place Reborn said.

"Eh?! You-!" Tsuna fell from the cliff. "Wah! Waaaah!!!!" Tsuna fell in the water.

"Goodbye Tsuna…" I said shivering. I walked and saw Tsuna's dad. "Ah! Iemitsu! What's up?! And what are you doing in a place like this?!" I said smacking his back.

"It's the Ring Conflict." he said to me.

"I see…so I have to shut my mouth about you?" I asked.

"Sure. If that's what you want." Iemitsu said. "I'm going to check up on the others on how their training is going."

"Me too then!" I said.

**The reception room**

Dino opened the door of the reception room and saw Kyoya. Romario was behind Dino.

"I'm Dino. I'm like Tsuna's older brother. I'm also one of Reborn's acquaintances." Dino said.

"I see. You're that baby's…that means you're strong." Kyoya grinned and stood up.

"I want to talk to you about your ring and the cloud mark on it." Dino said.

"I don't care about that." Kyoya said lifting up tonfa. "As long as I can bite you to death."

"What a stubborn child indeed. Alright, that will settle things." Dino said bringing up his whip.

**Around the mountains**

"Master Colenello…" Ryohei said lying down.

"What, hey?" Colenello asked lying down as well.

"How long will the training begin?" Ryohei asked.

"It's already begun, hey." Colenello said.

"WHAT?! WE'RE JUST LYING RESTING!" Ryohei yelled sitting up.

"The training is to stop training your body." Colenello said. "Keep lying, hey! Ryohei lied back down.

**I don't have anything to say except please review…**


	8. Ring Conflict Begin!

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Tsuna's training**

Tsuna and Reborn sat around a camp fire. Tsuna was warming himself up.

"Hey Reborn…" Tsuna said. "You hadn't told me who the guardians are and what type of rings they have."

"Gokudera has the Ring of the Storm, Yamamoto has the Ring of the Rain, and Hibari has the Ring of the Cloud. You have the Ring of the Sky. You also must know Ryohei has the Ring of the Sun." Reborn said.

"Then…" Tsuna looked at Reborn. "Who has the Ring of Lighting and Mist?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll know very soon. You know them very well." Reborn said, waiting for the coffee to get hotter.

"Who are them? Just tell me alread-!"

"HAHI!" a girl voice screamed. Tsuna looked up and saw Haru. "Haru?!" Tsuna screamed. "What are you doing in a place like this?!" Haru fell down. Haru got up and apologized. "I'm sorry Tsuna-san. I heard you're training so I came to give you this." Haru said and gave Tsuna a lunch box.

"Oi!" Reborn called out. "We're going to get back in to training in 3 minutes!"

"Hey! You're still going to make me do this?!" Tsuna screamed.

"I just saw Gokudera-san." Haru said. "He looked lonely and sad."

"Shamal must've refused him." Reborn whispered.

"Shamal is Gokudera-kun's home tutor?!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna ran to where Gokudera is. "I can't leave you like that Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera was all scratched up in tatters. Tsuna arrived and saw Gokudera. "GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed and ran but Shamal stopped him. "Dr. Shamal!"

"Leave him be." Shamal said. "He never learns."

**Ryohei's training**

Colenello was prepared to shoot a huge rock with his rifle. "Watch, hey!" Colenello shot the huge rock.

"WOW!" Ryohei screamed. "That was amazing Master Colenello!"

"Well, yeah, hey!" Colenello said smiling. "Now you try, hey!"

"Alright!" Ryohei agreed. "Well, rifle." Ryohei lifted his hand for the rifle.

"This is mine! You do it with your bare hands, hey!" Colenello said taking the rifle away from Ryohei.

"WHAT!? THAT'S UNFAIR!" Ryohei screamed at Colenello.

"I'll give something that you can use with your hands then, hey." Colenello said.

"WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Ryohei screamed.

"Special bullet, shot!" Colenello yelled and shot a special bullet at Ryohei. Ryohei landed on a huge rock and fell. Ryohei looked at his right hand. "I feel like something is coming out." Ryohei thought.

"Now, hit the huge rock over there, hey!" Colenello said pointing at a huge rock. Ryohei prepared to punch it. He focused and then smashed the rock in to pieces.

"That is how you break something, hey!" Colenello said smiling. I was behind some huge rocks. "~Heh~. I thought that was like cheating." I whispered. "But…" Colenello fist hit Ryohei's fist as friendship. "…it worked in the end."

**Gokudera's training**

Gokudera lit his dynamites and dropped them. They were about to explode. They exploded. Gokudera suddenly was in a hole with a man.

"Good afternoon young boy!" the man said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Gokudera asked.

"I see you seem to be training very hard." the man said.

"You haven't answered my qu-!"

"Let me ask you young boy, how can you protect others when you can't even protect yourself?" the man asked. Gokudera paused.

"Well!" the man said. "I need to work now so, I'm off young boy! And also, think over about my question soon!" the man walked away.

"Wh-?!" Tsuna was shocked. "What? Wasn't that dad just now?!"

"Eh?! Juudaime!?" Gokudera was surprised.

"Yo Gopudera!" I said.

"It's not Gopudera! It's Gokudera!" Gokudera yelled at me.

"Whatever. So, how's your training going? Also who was that man?" I asked.

"I don't know but he told me to think over about what he said." Gokudera said. "He said. How can you protect others when you can't protect yourself?"

"Wow! Isn't that a great question to ask especially for you Vongola kids…?" I asked.

"That man looked like my dad…" Tsuna said.

"Is he your dad Tsuna?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Tsuna said. "All I know is that the uniform and cap looked like my dad…"

"I see…" I sighed. "I'm going to the convenience store. I'll get something for you!" I smiled and ran.

**Kyoya's training**

Kyoya and Dino were at the roof.

"This feels nice." Dino said.

"Then I'll make you stay here forever!" Kyoya charged at Dino.

Dino and Kyoya were fighting while Romario was drinking a can watching Kyoya.

**At Italy**

"VOOIII!!!!" Squalo screamed and opened the door and slammed it on the wall. "Did you call; me boss?! I'll gladly accept a reward for bringing the other Half of the Vongola Rings!" His boss glared at Squalo and grabbed his head and slammed him on the table.

"What the f*ck are you doing?!" Squalo yelled.

"These are fakes." His boss said and broke the other half of the Vongola Ring.

"Fakes?!" Squalo said.

"We're going to Japan." Squalo's boss said.

**At Tsuna's house**

Tsuna went home with Basil and saw his dad.

"D-DAD!?" Tsuna almost fell backwards.

"Hey Tsuna!" Tsuna's dad said. "The Varia realized that the Half Vongola Rings are fake."

"EHH?!! NO WAY!" Tsuna screamed.

"Varia is in Japan right now. Basil, help me with something." Tsuna's dad said.

"Yes Master." Basil said and nodded.

"Eh?! Master?" Tsuna asked pointing at his dad.

"Yes!"

"Master?" Tsuna turned to his dad.

"Hm? Master!" Tsuna's dad pointed himself.

"EH?! NO WAY!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hey Tsuna, look for the guardian who has the Ring of Lighting." Tsuna's dad said.

"Eh? Ring of Lighting? Who is that?" Tsuna asked. Tsuna's dad and Basil already left.

Tsuna and Reborn ran to find the guardian who has the Ring of Lighting. The Varia people ran and found Lambo. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta was trying to run away from them. Tsuna and Reborn found them and saw the Varia people.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said running to Tsuna. Tsuna didn't say or look at him. "Juudaime?"

"Oh? Yo Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto said walking to them.

"Hey Sawada! How's training going? Sawada?!" Ryohei ran to Tsuna. Hibari went forward and saw the Varia. "Who the hell are they? Are they going to destroy Namimori?" All the Varia members saw the Vongola members. Two pink haired women appeared. "We are from the Cervello family. We have come to announce the Ring Conflict from Kyuudaime (the 9th). The first Battle of the Ring Conflict is the sun guardians. Please come at 11:30 tomorrow at Namimori." Ryohei glared at Varia's sun guardian who was smiling.

**Well, this is the end of this chapter! Hoped you enjoyed and please review! ^_^**


	9. Ring Conflict battle 1

**Here's the next chapter! I think this chapter is nine? Yup! It is nine! Well, sorry to waste your time! Please enjoy!**

**11:30 at Namimori **

Tsuna and his friends arrived at Namimori and saw the Varia. The Cervello women appeared. "Have the two sun guardians from each side here?" they said. "Please come inside this." They walked to a field with a _boxing_ platform inside the field.

"IT'S LIKE BOXING!" Ryohei screamed.

"Would the sun guardians from each side please come inside the field?" the Cervello woman said walking back. "Anyone who interferes, their rings would be confiscated." Ryohei and the other sun guardian walked forward to the field.

"You better win this Lussuria!" Squalo yelled at Varia's sun guardian.

"Don't let the kids know my name! Geez…Squalo…!" Lussuria said as he got on the field. "~Hi~! I'm Lussuria! What is your name, pretty young boy?" Lussuria said waving. Ryohei took off his shirt. "LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS!" I looked at Varia's side. "Hmm? They seem to be missing one more person…" I thought. Lights above the field shined at the field. "Ugh…bright…" I used my arm to block the light.

"These lights represent the sun which is very bright." The Cervello women said.

"Alright." The two Cervello women said. "Sasagawa Ryohei versus Lussuria! Battle start!"

"Ah! It begun." I turned to the field and put on some sunglasses.

"Wahh! It's too bright!" Tsuna screamed.

"Then I will loan you my sunglasses." Reborn said holding a pair of sunglasses.

Ryohei couldn't see because it was too bright. "NO FAIR! YOU'RE WEARING SUNGLASSES AND I DON'T HAVE ANY!" Ryohei complained with his eyes closed.

"Oh, don't worry about my precious sunglasses. I'll shall give you some!" Lussuria said and he jumped up, bended his leg and aimed to attack Ryohei with a shell on top of his knee. Ryohei punched his knee but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ryohei screamed. "HOW COME IT DIDN'T AFFECT HIM?!" Ryohei's hand began to hurt.

"Oh? I forgot to mention." Lussuria said. "If you hurt my special weapon with your fist, you won't be able to use your fist anymore." Lussuria smiled dancing.

"O-Oni-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto said and was about to run into the field. Tsuna and Gokudera ran too. Reborn stopped them. "Where do you think you're going guys? You will be disqualified."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn-san!"

"Kid!"

"Just watch." Reborn said. "Colenello taught him didn't he? So just watch. And also…"

"…look closely." I said smiling.

"Sakura-san! How can you smile like that?! And how can you be so calm Reborn?! Oni-san is in trouble! Kyoko-chan will be worried!" Tsuna screamed.

"He will win you know." I said. I dragged Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto back.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna whispered.

Then Ryohei got up slowly. "Ouch." Ryohei grabbed his left hand. "It hurts…I never thought that it hurts so much that I can't use it…damn it…"

"Oni-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh my! What a surprise!" Lussuria said laughing. "Whatever I will finish you off soon! Just let me look at your body! I mean, it's so my type!" Then so many Lussuria were surrounding Ryohei spinning around him. A lot of Lussuria were going around a circle laughing. Ryohei couldn't see because of the lights.

"Oni-san!" Tsuna cried out.

"Wow! Just when did you have a lot of brothers Lussuria?" I asked.

"A long time ago! Thank you for asking disgusting girl!" Lussuria said laughing.

"Say that again and I'll rip that Mohawk off you head and make you bald! You'll look better bald!" I yelled trying to go to the field. Yamamoto and Gokudera stopped me.

"Sakura-san…please calm down…" Tsuna said.

"Damn it…" Ryohei turned around slowly. Lussuria laughed. Then Ryohei finally got to punch Lussuria. Then Lussuria was in midair and hit Ryohei.

"Oni-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Stand up, hey!" someone shouted.

"What's up!?" I said.

"Colenello!" Tsuna screamed.

"Stand up and fight, hey!" Colenello yelled.

"That voice…" Ryohei stood up. "Master Colenello!"

"Remember Ryohei! Focus! Focus and think you're like rifle, hey!" Colenello yelled. Lussuria laughed. "It's impossible! What can he do if he can't use his left hand?!"

"Hmph…" I grinned. "You just said the opposite…" I said laughing.

"What?" Lussuria turned to me and frowned.

"That's right!" Ryohei screamed and used his right hand and punched all the lights that were shining. Ryohei then tried to punch Lussuria but punched his shell.

"Oni-san!" Tsuna cried. Ryohei got up.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto yelled smiling.

"Go Lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled. Colenello smiled.

"What's up Colenello!? Nice sunglasses!" I smiled.

"And yours are ugly, hey!" Colenello said back.

"What'd you say?!" I screamed. "Hmph fine then you're stupid!"

"You're stupider, hey."

"You're the stupidest then!"

"Shut up, hey!"

"You shut up!"

"Quit bothering me, hey!"

"You're stupid because you made Kyoko came!" Then Kyoko came. "Oh? Wow! What a miracle I made!"

"Ky-Kyoko-chan!?" Tsuna yelled. Ryohei then fell down. "Ah! Oni san!"

"Oni-chan (Big brother)!" Kyoko cried.

"Don't go Kyoko! You know running out in the night is dangerous!" Kyoko's friend Kurokawa Hana screamed.

"But my Oni-chan is in danger!" Kyoko cried back. Kyoko ran near the field and saw Ryohei on the ground struggling. "Oni-chan!" Kyoko cried. "Oni-chan! You said that you would never fight again!"

"~Hi~! Are you his little sister?" Lussuria said perverted.

"Eww…you sound so perverted." I said taking a step back.

"So do you nasty lady!" Lussuria replied.

"You bitch! Take that back old man! Ryohei! Stand up! I can't stand this guy! How can you be in the Extreme if you're lying like that?!" I screamed.

"Yea…to the…e…treme…" Ryohei said shaking. "Kyoko…that's right…I said that I wouldn't fight…but…there are times…when I have to fight…"

"Well!" Lussuria interrupted. "If you are his little sitter, he will in pieces before you know it!"

"Give back my Oni-chan! Stop it! What has my brother done wrong?!" Kyoko screamed.

"Stop it Kyoko!" Hana said grabbing her arm.

"Colenello!" Kyoko turned to him. "What are you doing here?!" Colenello flew down to her.

"I'm too lazy to talk…I'm sleepy, hey…" Colenello fell in to Kyoko's arms. "Alright, I'll bring you home to sleep! Tsuna-kun, please take care of my Oni-chan!" Kyoko and Hana both ran. Ryohei then stood up.

"Oni-san!" Tsuna yelled. Ryohei then stood up and made himself like a rifle.

"Hmm…now, now what is that? I guess I will have to crush your other hand as well." Lussuria said getting prepared.

"I'll show you…" Ryohei glared at Lussuria. "My true power!"

"Now, now you're making me so nervous! How sweet of you! Show me then!" Lussuria said.

"MAXIUM CANON!" Ryohei punched the shell and it broke. Everyone was surprised.

"N-No way!" Lussuria screamed. Lussuria fell down. Then he slowly got up trembling.

"Goodbye Lussuria…" I said and frowned. "3"

"Wh-What's wrong?" Lussuria asked. "Hurry up and attack!" "2"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you trembling?" Ryohei asked. "1" I closed my eyes.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Just hurry up and fire that fist of yours alrea-!" be fore Lussuria could finish, a blast shot from behind.

"What was that?!" Tsuna yelled. Someone from the Varia shot Lussuria. "Why did you do that!?" Tsuna asked. "Isn't he your friends?!"

"We destroy those who are weak." A little boy from the Varia said. Then one of the pinked haired women gave Ryohei the other half of the ring. "Sasagawa Ryohei won the match. The next one tomorrow will be the guardian of Thunder."

"Thunder!?" Tsuna screamed. "That's Lambo!" Kyoko then came back. "Oni-chan!" They both hugged. "Don't worry Kyoko."

"What was that ring?" Kyoko asked after Ryohei giving the ring to Tsuna.

"That was a trophy from a Sumo tournament!" Ryohei said laughing.

"Wow, he's kind of good at lying…" Tsuna thought. "But, Lambo is next, what should I do?"

**Well, the next battle is the guardians of the Thunder! Hoped you enjoyed and please review! ^_^**


	10. Ring Conflict battle 2 part 1

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**9:55 at Tsuna's place**

Tsuna was drying his hair with a towel walking.

"Sheesh…Lambo doesn't get what's going on…what should I do?" Then he noticed that the light in the kitchen was opened. "Who could be in there?" Tsuna walked inside of the kitchen and saw Lambo from 10 years in the future. "Adult Lambo!"

"My oh my, it isn't the young Vongola." He replied drinking milk.

"Maybe Adult Lambo can fight…" Tsuna thought. "Hey, Adult Lambo can you please fight at the Ring Conflict?!"

"Please, young Vongola, I cannot fight very well." Adult Lambo said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"If I died, my younger self's future self would not exist. So don't let my child self use the 10 year bazooka too." Adult Lambo said. "Well, I shall be going then…" He walked in to his room.

"10 years self…wouldn't exist…?" Tsuna was very worried.

"Wow…that was a quick explanation." I said behind Tsuna.

"HIIIIII!!!!!" Tsuna screamed so loud that it echoed back loudly.

"Damn Tsuna! So loud!" I said then but on a gentleman suit with a mustache, beard, and hat. (I tied up my hair by the way…)

"Tsu-kun?" his mom asked. "Why did you scream so loud?"

"I was surprised that I spilled the milk!" Tsuna panicked as I tipped the milk carefully behind him without being seen.

"I see…also…are you hiding something behind you?" she asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" Tsuna was sweating trying to hide me. I got up and faced Nana.

"Greetings young lady!" I said smiling like a man. Tsuna froze.

"And who can you be?" Nana asked.

"I'm this young boy's acquaintance!" I quickly said sweating a bit. "We just met when I dropped my…uh…dog!" More sweat came down.

"Dog!?" Nana was shocked. "What happened to your dog?!"

"Um…it was ill and couldn't move so I took it to the hospital, this morning I went to his check-up, after that I tried to walk down the stairs, I accidentally dropped him and the young boy then catch my dog and it was alright! Then we talked a little to his school! Really, I am no stranger!" I said laughing.

"Wow…she's just like Oni-san…" Tsuna thought.

"Oh I see!" Nana said.

"She got fooled…" Tsuna thought.

"But…" Nana frowned a bit. "Why were you behind my son?"

"ACK!!!" I thought. "Um…why you say? Um…because uh…" More sweat came down.

"Were you scared that I won't trust you if I see you in only a single glance at you?" Nana asked.

"Yes!" I replied quickly. "Well I shall go now!" Then I left.

"Wow! I never that you would be friends with a man who is so nice just like…' Nana imagined her husband and blushed. Tsuna was thought of him as a weird person. It was 10: 30. Tsuna had a serious look on his face. "One more hour left…" he whispered

"Don't use the 10…year…bazooka…."

**Namimori at the roof**

Tsuna and his friends went to the school roof and saw some unusual towers.

"What are those?" Tsuna was scared.

"Is it an amusement park?" Lambo said playing around.

"That stupid cow thinks it's an amusement park!" Gokudera said angrily. The Cervello women appeared. "You have come" one of them said. "Your opponent has been waiting for 2 hours."

"EH?! 2 hours!?" Tsuna screamed. Their opponent stood there with lighting flashing. I saw his face. "Eww…" I thought. "Gross…"

"VOOIII!!! You better do this right Levi!" Squalo yelled.

"~Shi, shi, shi~!" a yellow hair boy laughed. "This seems fun!"

"This field is lighting." The Cervello women said. Whoever takes a step on one of the wires lighting from the sky will come down to the poles, go to the wires and will electrify the person who steps on the wires."

"No way!" Tsuna thought.

"Well…" the Cervello women began. "Will both the guardian of lighting please come to the field?"

"Let's form a circle!" Ryohei said. They all formed a circle. "LAMBO, FIGHT!"

"That was fun! Let's do that one more time!" Lambo said sticking one finger up.

"We won't!" Tsuna demanded.

"Well, I'm off!" Lambo said. Tsuna grabbed him.

"Lambo…" Tsuna began. "It's okay for you to go to the field. But it's also okay if you don't want to go. I don't know why dad picked you, but there must be a least a good reason." Tsuna said.

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna..?"

"Sawada?'

"Oyaah, yahh, yahh, yahh…you don't know? Lambo-san's invincible!" Lambo said picking his nose.

"Listen to me already!" Tsuna said.

"Well here I go!" Lambo said.

"Wait Lambo!" Tsuna kneeled down and grabbed him. "Don't summon the 10 year bazooka! Adult Lambo told you not to!" Tsuna said worrying. "Also…" Tsuna took out old horns. Tsuna looked at them.

**Flashback**

"By the way Vongola" Adult Lambo said. "I found these dirty horns."

"What's this?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. You can keep it or throw it away. I don't want it. They look dirty anyways." (Sorry to not get to that part in the very beginning!)

**Back to the uh…Tsuna and Lambo scene**

Tsuna then shook his head then looked at Lambo with a worried look.

"Please Lambo…" he said. "Also bring these with you." Tsuna said holding out the horns.

"No, they look dirty." Lambo said picking his nose.

"Just take them!" Tsuna yelled and stuffed them in his afro.

"Here I go!" Lambo said happily walking to the field. Tsuna stood up.

"I wonder if he's going to be okay." Yamamoto said.

"Hey, hey Miss? Can I play on it?" Lambo asked the Cervello. They kept quiet.

"That stupid cow, he still thinks this is an amusement park." Gokudera said.

"~Heh~! Let me in!" I said smiling.

"You idiot!" Gokudera yelled at me. "Then I will call you stupid cow #2!"

"I'm not a cow…you are." I said.

"What do you mean, stupid cow #2?!" Gokudera yelled.

"The stupid cow is you when it comes to mafia, you idiot." I replied.

"Fine then, if I win my battle, I will call you stupid cow #2 you got it?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Fine by me." I agreed.

"Levi A Than versus Lambo! Battle start!" the Cervello women said.

"I wonder what this thing do." Lambo wondered and touched the wire.

"Cute!" I thought.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"Run away stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled. Levi jumped up. Lighting struck Lambo. Lambo screamed.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed.

The lighting stopped zapping Lambo. Lambo cried.

"Huh? Lambo is not hurt?" Tsuna thought.

"It doesn't affect Lambo because Lambo's body is like absorbing lighting." Reborn explained.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried and pulled out the 10 year bazooka out of his afro and went inside the bazooka. Then pink smoke exploded.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna yelled. "I'm sorry! Your child self couldn't take it."

"It's alright Young Vongola; I knew it would be like this." Adult Lambo said. His horns were filled with lighting. "Let's go." He said getting prepared.

**I think I'm doing a bad job now…** **hoped you enjoyed and please review…! ^__^**


	11. Ring Conflict battle 2 part 2

**Chapter 11! Wow I've gotten this far! Make yourselves comfortable and enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VOOIII! Who's that?! An outsider?!" Squalo screamed. (How awkward to start like this…)

"No. He is still the same. His form is in 10 years. He just went inside the 10 year bazooka." The Cervello women answered.

"It doesn't matter who you are, I'll still kill you." Levi said. "Levi Volta!" Levi's umbrellas came off his back and floated around Adult Lambo. Adult Lambo ran towards. Lighting from the umbrellas struck Adult Lambo. He screamed.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna screamed. Adult Lambo fell down. Levi grabbed one of his umbrellas. "It's the end!" Levi hit Lambo but he disappeared. "What?!"

Adult Lambo ran crying. "Wahh! It hurts!"

"You won't escape!" Levi chased him.

"Wow! It's like playing chase!" I said eating a chocolate bar.

"Sakura-san! He said it hurts! Also what are you eating in this rain?!" Tsuna said.

"Chocolate. Want some?" I said holding another bar.

"No thanks." Tsuna said taking a tiny step away from me.

"I don't mind!" Yamamoto said.

"Here." I said giving a chocolate bar. I stared at Lambo.

Lambo then went inside the 10 year bazooka again. Reborn smirked.

"If the 10 year Lambo went inside the child's 10 year bazooka…" Tsuna thought.

"What happens to stupid cow?" Gokudera asked. Pink smoke clogged their vision.

"What's this strong sensation? What's going on?" the baby said. A man appeared.

"2-20 year Lambo?!" Tsuna screamed.

"If this isn't a dream, I must've been summoned by the 10 year bazooka." He said and caught his half ring. He looked at Tsuna and the others. "To be able to see you guys again."

"Lambo…" Tsuna slowly said.

"Is that one of Tsuna's friends?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hurry up and finish it!" I yelled. "I feel sleepy…"

"In this rain!?" Tsuna yelled. "You might catch a cold!"

"Whatever…"

Levi glared at Lambo. "I'll still kill you no matter what!"

"The old me must've struggled against you." Lambo said. "It won't go the same way for me."

"Don't joke around!" Levi said. "Levi Volta!" Umbrellas floated around Lambo.

"Lambo! Hurry up and run away!" Tsuna screamed. Lambo got electrocuted

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed. But Lambo is unhurt.

"Huh? He's not injured?" Tsuna blinked.

"Watch!" Lambo yelled. "Electric Reverse!" He sent all the lighting on the floor and broke the windows and rooms.

"You!" Levi screamed. Lambo looked at the ground. There are the dirty horns. "Those are…" Lambo picked them up and putted them on.

"Lighting is like a little kitten to me." Lambo said.

"Liar!" Levi said and held one of his umbrellas and attacked.

"Hmph!" Lambo smirked. "I've made the perfect Electrio Cuoio."

"Die!"

"Hmph!" Lambo smirked again. "Just watch. Thunder set." (Why smirk a lot?! It's annoying! =`.`= Uh…I mean it's great!) Thunder fell from the sky and down to his horns.

"I'll skewer you!" Levi said and his umbrellas floated and zoomed to Lambo.

"Electrio Cuoio!" Lambo yelled. The lighting formed in to an arrow. He attacked Levi. Levi screamed. (Uck… Probably sounds disgusting when he screams…`.`|||)

"Withdraw your sword and come back tomorrow. You don't have what it takes to bring me down!" Lambo said.

"No way! Boss! Please praise me one more time!" Levi screamed. Pink smoke exploded around Lambo.

"Ah!" Everyone was surprised. 5 year old Lambo appeared. Lambo screamed. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" he screamed.

Levi fell down and stared at Lambo clueless.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed.

"As I thought, you don't deserve to be the Thunder guardian, I am!" Levi said and grabbed Lambo's head.

"Stop!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei ran.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reborn asked. They all stopped. "You'll be disqualified."

Levi electrocuted Lambo.

"Lambo!" Tsuna ran.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you didn't I?" Reborn said.

"I know." Tsuna said. "But I have to save Lambo!" Reborn smirked.

"I guess I have no choice." One of the towers from the thunder field bend broke and fell near Lambo. Levi jumped and let go of Lambo.

"What happened?!" One of the Cervello women wondered.

"It must be heat!" the other said. Everyone looked at Tsuna. Tsuna used flames on the wire. "If I were to see a dear friend of mines get hurt, I'll never die in peace!" Tsuna's flame on his head burned out. One of the Cervello women ran to Tsuna and grabbed his ring. "Since you interfered, your ring is confiscated."

"No way!" Tsuna said.

"It's your fault, Tsuna." I said.

"Now the next battle will be the Guardians of Storm." The Cervello women said. "See you tomorrow." They gave Varia the half Vongola Ring of the Sky and ran off.

"It's Gokudera's turn!" I said.

"Lambo!" Tsuna grabbed Lambo and everyone ran to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed and you probably didn't. But anyways, please enjoy and reviews please! ^__^**


	12. Ring Conflict battle 3

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Namimori**

Everyone arrived at Namimori at the hallways.

"I wonder if Gokudera-kun will be alright." Tsuna was worried.

"Where's Octopus-head?" Ryohei asked.

"Goku-chan isn't here yet." I answered.

"He's late…." Tsuna said. Shamal came.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna was surprised.

"There's a cute girl here!" Shamal said.

"Dare make a move, and I'll kill you!" I said and glared at him.

"You're right I shouldn't!" Shamal rubbed his head. "After all she's stronger than me!"

"If the other Storm guardian isn't here….." One of the Cervello women said. "….and when the clock strikes at 12…." The other said. "And he doesn't come, his ring will be confiscated." It was almost 12. The clock exploded.

"Sorry to make you wait." Gokudera said. "Now let's start!"

"The field will be the whole third floor." The Cervello women said. "But…." Wind blew out the chairs out of the room. "These hurricane turbines will explode in 15 minutes."

"Now let's form a circle!" Ryohei screamed.

"No way!" Gokudera yelled. "That's crazy! That's embarrassing!"

"I'm not in!" I said.

"Why not?" Shamal asked. "You're part of Vongola after all!"

"Shut up old man." I said.

"How mean!" Shamal broke in tears.

"Let's do it Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said. "Let's see….how to put it…you're going to fight after all so we should do it!"

"Juudaime…." Gokudera thought. "Alright!" he agreed.

"Wow…what a boss Tsuna is!" I whispered.

"GOKUDERA, FIGHT!" Everyone said except for Gokudera. Gokudera went to the field.

"Shi, shi, shi!" Gokudera's opponent walked to him and patted on his shoulder. "I can tell you use bombs judging by your dynamites." Then he walked back.

"Belphegor versus Gokudera Hayato, Battle start!" The Cervello women said. Gokudera threw a bomb at Bel. "A smoke bomb eh?" Bel said. Then knives came out of the smoke and floated around Gokudera. "Knives?!" Gokudera dodged them. Gokudera then threw bombs. "Three times bombs!"

"Is that Gokudera-dono's technique!?" Basil yelled.

"Amazing! Did he learn how to use three times?!" Tsuna screamed.

The wind blew the dynamites away out the window.

"Shi, shi, shi! I'm sensitive to wind." Bel said.

"But the knives won't fly well either!" Gokudera thought.

Bel lifted his hand. Two knives flew straight to Gokudera going around the wind.

"He can read air currents? Is that even possible?" Tsuna thought.

Gokudera attached some bombs against the wall and it exploded.

"Escaping huh?" Bel said. "I just love playing hide-and-seek!"

"I gotta think of a way to hit him!" Gokudera said and held up his bombs.

Then knives cutted the dynamites and gave Gokudera a cut.

"Belphegor is still in the hallway!" Tsuna screamed.

"Like I said…" Bel lifted up some knives and threw them. "I'm a prince after all!" The knives aimed for Gokudera and cutted him.

"Yeah I'm a king!" I said.

"You're a woman idiot!" Bel said to me.

"Fine then I'm god!" I said. Gokudera was thinking. Then he remembered Bel patted on Gokudera's shoulder at the very beginning.

Bel lifted up a bunch of knives. "I'll make you to a cactus full of needles!" Bel threw it at the direction at Gokudera and stabbed him. Everyone was surprised.

"Cactus complete!" Bel said. But it was a human model.

"A human model?!" Basil said. The model moved a bit.

"Wah! It moved?" Tsuna was freaked out.

"Take a closer look stupid." Reborn said.

"Around it's neck." I said and pointed. "I think its strings…no wires….." I said and reached to my pockets and got out a snack.

"Why are you eating again?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Well…I'm hungry…you got a problem with that Mr. No-good-san?" I asked.

"No good…I haven't heard that for awhile…" Tsuna thought.

"I figured out your secret trick!" Gokudera said. "Earlier you attached to me a wire and the end of the wire are attached to your knives so when you throw your knives they can lead to your target!"

"Shi, shi, shi! You are fifty percent on that but how are you going to attack me with the wind blowing?" Bel said. Gokudera brought out dynamites and lit them.

"Take this!" Gokudera said and threw them.

"That won't work!" Bel said.

"Go!" Gokudera said. The dynamites then dodged the wind and aimed at Bel.

"What was that?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Rocket Bombs." Shamal said. "You can control them and blast them however you want and explode it. It blasts two times to the enemy and then explodes." Shamal explained.

"You don't have to make it that long old man." I said.

"What? But I-!" Shamal said.

"Shut up, you're so noisy!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry cutie!"

"And you're ugly."

"Bel's probably not unharmed." Levi said.

"The prince of ripper is about to begin!" the baby said. Bel laughed so crazy.

"What's with this guy?" Gokudera thought. Bel grabbed his knife and tried to aim for Gokudera. Gokudera jumped back and ran to the library.

"13 minutes has passed!" the Cervello women said. "In two minutes, the turbines will explode."

"Oh no!" Tsuna screamed. Bel threw knives at Gokudera. Gokudera dodged them all but he was being cut. Bel threw knives at a shelf Gokudera hid behind and a box fell. The box was full of hooks. Gokudera lifted his dynamites ready to attack but stopped.

"Why do you not move Gokudera-dono?!" Basil screamed. Gokudera dropped his dynamites and fell on to the ground. Wires were all around him.

"W-Wires?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Shi, shi, shi! It's over!" Bel said.

"For you!" Gokudera said. Cracks connected to the shelves exploded by Gokudera who lit the cracks.

"Impressive." I said. Gokudera had hooks connected to the dynamites and putted the hooks on the wires and sailed it to Bel. Then they exploded.

"To be more sure!" Gokudera got out dynamites and threw them at Bel. "Rocket Bomb!"

Bel lied there. "He's dead huh?" Gokudera said.

"The turbines have now begun to explode. In order to win, you must get the other Half Ring. Farewell." They said and walked out of the room.

"Some prince he is…" I thought.

"Hurry and take the other ring so we can celebrate! Bring Bianchi-chan too!" Shamal said.

"What are you saying perverted old geezer…" Gokudera said.

"Same here…." I said. Gokudera then grabbed Bel's ring. My eyes widened. "No! Gokudera! Don't let your guard drop!" I yelled. Bel's hand grabbed Gokudera's ring.

"You bitch! You're still alive?" Gokudera said.

"I'll win!" Bel said. The explosion is coming to the library.

"They're coming! Get out and run Gokudera!" I yelled.

"How'd she know that'd happen?" the baby thought.

"Gokudera-kun! Hurry run!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'll be useless if I don't get the ring!" Gokudera yelled.

"Twenty seconds till it reaches to the library." The Cervello women said.

"Knock it off!" Tsuna screamed. "Why do you think we are fighting for?!

We're all going to have a snow fight and watch fireworks together! That's why we are fighting! That's why we're growing stronger! I want to laugh with everyone, but if you die, it's all meaningless!"

"Juudaime…" Gokudera whispered.

"Gokudera! Remember! How can you protect the boss if you can't protect yourself?!" I yelled. "You have to go through choices in order to answer that question!" The library then exploded.

"No way…" Tsuna fell on his knees. "No way…Gokudera-kun is…"

A shadow came from the smoke. It was Gokudera. He fell on the floor. "I'm sorry juudaime. I wanted to see the fireworks so I came back as I was told."

"Belphegor is the victor of this match!" the Cervello women said. "The next match is the Guardian of Rain.

"VOOIII!!!!" Squalo screamed. "Prepare yourselves! See you!! Ha ha ha ha!" Squalo laughed and the Varia jumped out of the window.

"Bye." I said. "I'm sleepy…"

"Alright. Bye! Good luck Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed! I enjoyed it too! I'm sorry for updating so sloooww! I've gotta stay awake!!!!!! Please review! ^__^**


	13. Ring Conflict battle 4 part 1

**Next chapter! Enjoy! I hope!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuna's training**

"This is the Kyuudaime?" Tsuna asked holding a photo of the 9th.

"Yes!" Basil said.

"He looks like a friendly old man…" Tsuna said.

"What?" Reborn said. "I haven't showed you before?"

"Never! Not at all!" Tsuna screamed. "Also…" Tsuna looked at the photo for a moment. "I don't like him! He is the one who made me the 10th! But, there's no use saying that…" Tsuna smiled. After their training, Tsuna and Reborn walked to Yamamoto's dojo.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Oh? Tsuna! Kid!" Yamamoto said.

"I'm sorry are we disturbing?" Tsuna asked.

"No. It's ok!" Yamamoto said.

"I came too!" I said.

"Ah…Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto said.

"How's training?" I asked. "I heard your opponent surpasses sword styles!" I smiled.

"Yeah!" Reborn joined.

"Going straight to the point?!" Tsuna thought. Yamamoto laughed.

"Who knows?" Yamamoto said. "I don't know until I try!"

"I had a dream about your battle!" I said.

"Really?" Yamamoto said. "Who won?"

"You!" I said smiling. "Sometimes my dreams are true!"

"That's impossible!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said.

"I hope it's true!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yo! Its Tsuna-kun right!?" Yamamoto's dad said.

"Ah! Hello!" Tsuna said. Yamamoto's dad saw me. "You're the one from before!" he said remembering last time. (Chapter 2)

"Hmmm…?" I tried remembering. I now know. "Ah….you must be his dad aren't you? Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier…" I said and bowed.

"No need!" he replied. "You are Takeshi's girlfriend after all!"

"Eh?" I looked up. "Yamamoto-san, what nonsense did you say to your dad?"

"My dad is weird!" Yamamoto laughed.

"By the way Takeshi…" Yamamoto's dad said. "This sword is for you."

"A bamboo?" I said. Yamamoto's dad lifted a cucumber and used he bamboo and hit it.

"It's still like a bamboo sword!" I said in amazement. Yamamoto's dad threw the cucumber and hit the cucumber in one swing. The cucumber was in pieces and Tsuna caught. The bamboo sword turned it to a real sword.

"A real sword!" I said.

"This is Shigure Kintoki." Yamamoto's dad said. "This sword is used especially for Shigure Souen."

"How neat!" Yamamoto said.

"The opponent is insane though…." I said.

"What?!" Yamamoto's dad said.

"The opponent is insane! I'm not sure what to do but I'll do the best I can do!" Yamamoto said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yamamoto's dad yelled.

"HIII!" Tsuna screamed. "This guy is crazy!"

"Shigure Souen is the most greatest, and powerful style!" he screamed.

**Namimori**

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Basil, and Reborn walked to Namimori. I was leaning against a wall sitting and sleeping.

"WAH!" Tsuna screamed. "When did you get here!" I woke up.

"Shut up Tsuna…I was dreaming about your fight…!" I yelled.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at me. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright!" Yamamoto said. "You didn't have to come!"

"VOOIII!" Squalo screamed. "Good job not running away katana kid!"

"And you're the loudest of them all!" I screamed.

"HUH?! What was that?!" Squalo said. "Dare say that again!?"

"Sure girly-man! Bring it on!" I yelled back.

"What was that, fucking trash!?" Squalo yelled.

"The battle will be held at the south tower." The Cervello women said.

"VOOIII! And where will that be?" Squalo asked.

"It's right here." They said going to the south tower.

"I'll be waiting for you katana kid!" Squalo said and followed the Cervello women.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ryohei said. "I brought this guy along too!" Ryohei pointed behind himself. A boy wrapped in bandages was struggling.

"WAH! A MUMMY!" Tsuna screamed.

"NO! It's me!" Gokudera said taking the bandages off. "Juudaime, where is the field this time?!" Gokudera asked.

"Eh? Down at the south tower…" Tsuna answered.

"Alright! Let's go!" Gokudera said. I was sleeping.

"Sakura-san, if you don't hurry-"Tsuna tried to wake me up. Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder. "It's alright! I'll carry her there! She's an odd girl!" Yamamoto said and carried me. As they all walked, they saw the windows sealed.

"The entrance is sealed." Ryohei said.

"I guess we can go through here." Reborn said pointing the door that isn't sealed. Yamamoto opened the door. Water poured down.

"This is the water field: Aquarion. The water level will rise up. A certain level will let a ferocious animal released." The Cervello women said. "The guardians except the Rain guardians will be outside watching the battle in this wide screen."

"Yo!" Dino said.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yamamoto." Dino said. "I'll be watching your match."

"Ok!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Ah! That's right. Kyoya is sitting around watching this battle as well!" Dino said.

"Eh? Really?!" Tsuna asked. A small yellow bird flew.

"Midori tanabiku

Namimori no!" the bird flew and landed on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya yawned.

"How boring." He said. "They should finish this off once." Mist surrounded Kyoya. "Mist?" he noticed.

Three people were at the roof covered by mist were watching the match as well.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." A woman's voice said. "I shall let him win to lead to my match."

"Alright!" Let's form a circle!" Ryohei screamed. "Let's drag Hibari to the circle! Where the heck is he!?"

"That's impossible." Gokudera said. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ha ha! That's right!" he said smiling.

"He'd probably punch us…" Tsuna said looking down at the ground.

"I think so too." Dino said looking at the ground too.

"That won't do!" Ryohei yelled.

"Why don't we let Basil in?" Tsuna suggested.

"Eh? I can?" Basil said surprisingly.

"YAMAMOTO! FIGHT!" Everyone said.

"Good luck Yamamoto." Tsuna said.

"Ok!" Yamamoto said and went to the field. Everyone went outside to the screen.

"Superbi Squalo versus Yamamoto Takeshi." The Cervello said. "Battle begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed! I enjoyed as well! Please review! I'll update more if you do! So please! ^__^**


	14. Ring Conflict battle 4 part 2

**Next chapter is up! Hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Battle start!"

"Gonna let it fly!" Squalo screamed. Squalo charged and swung his sword. Yamamoto stopped it. Then Squalo ran back and threw hidden explosives. Yamamoto dodged.

"That's right there's hidden explosives!" Tsuna yelled.

"That was close." Yamamoto said wiping his sweat. "It's all thanks to image training."

"Image training?" Squalo yelled. "Can you imagine this!?" Squalo charged and disappeared.

"He disappeared?!" Basil yelled. Yamamoto noticed behind him was Squalo. He blocked Squalo's sword.

"You've made a big mistake if you assumed you saw all my strength in the last fight!" Squalo yelled. Explosives from the edge of his sword aimed to Yamamoto.

"From that distance…!" Dino said. _BOOM! _Squalo went back. Yamamoto released his sword without being hit. "Shigure Souen style the 7th form: Shibuki ame. (Spraying Rain)

Squalo landed on the water and turned to Yamamoto. "What was that?" Squalo said smiling.

"Yamamoto should know the difference between an actual battle or not! And it's a battle of life and death. If a man can suddenly fight without fear like this, he is either an idiot or born as a hitman!" Reborn said.

"H-Hitman?!" Tsuna shouted. "WH-What are you saying Reborn?!"  
"VOOIII!! Don't be elated, little birdie!" Squalo screamed and threw explosives near Yamamoto. They exploded. Squalo charged for Yamamoto. "Let's see, at a time like this…" Yamamoto said. Yamamoto dragged most of the water and shield himself.

"Wah?! What was that?" Tsuna yelled.

"Shigure Souen style, the defensive Second Form: Sakamaku ame (Rolling Rain)

"See Dino-san?!" Tsuna said. "There's nothing to worry about!"

"I hope so…" Dino said. "Squalo looks happy."

"VOOIII!" Hey brat! Why didn't you attack after you defended yourself?" Squalo said. "Foolish idiot! You missed your last chance to actually hurt me!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Last?" he said. "That's a little harsh. I'll tell you now; that's not all Shigure Souen has."

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at Yamamoto.

"That's right." Reborn said. "Shigure Souen has eight forms. 4 defensive forms and 4 offensive forms."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said. "He moved forward for the first time!" Yamamoto moved forward towards Squalo. He gripped his sword tightly. Squalo tried to cross swords with Yamamoto but Yamamoto switched the sword from his left hand and hit Squalo. Squalo fell in to the water. "Samidare (Early summer Rain)" Yamamoto said.

"Amazing Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

"Something doesn't feel right." Dino said.

"Again Dino-san with that…" Tsuna said. "It was successful! I don't think Squalo had defeated that style!" Squalo came out of the water.

"VOOIII! It didn't work." Squalo said.

"Oh?" Yamamoto said.

"Eh? But he did hit him didn't he?!" Tsuna shouted.

"A moment, Squalo leapt back." Dino said.

"Eh? No way!" Tsuna yelled.

"There was something I didn't like!" Squalo yelled. "You! Why did you use the back of your sword?!"

"Eh? Yamamoto used the back of his sword?!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's right." Reborn said. "When was about to hit him, he turned his sword and hit him at the back of the sword."

"That's because…" Yamamoto began to answer. "That's because, I'm fighting to beat you! Not to take your life!"

"That's too soft!" Gokudera yelled.

"Nonsense." Bel said.

"His messing around." The baby said.

"VOOIIII!" Squalo screamed. "Are you insulting me?!" Squalo charged towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto dragged the water and shielded himself. Squalo's smile widened. Squalo did the same thing to Yamamoto. I woke up and looked at the screen. I remembered the dream about Yamamoto's fight. My eyes widened. "No, Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"That girl seems to know what's going to happen." The baby said.

"Both of their visions are blocked." Dino said.

"The one who finds the other one first wins." Reborn said. Yamamoto looked behind him and saw Squalo. The water all went back down. Yamamoto got a cut across his chest diagonally.

"How is it? Does it hurt?" Squalo said. "I'll give you some hopelessly bad news."

"Don't listen to him Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"I can see through all your attacks!" Squalo shouted. Tsuna eyes widened really big.

"I once crushed that Shigure Souen style!" Squalo yelled smiling. Yamamoto was surprised he stepped back for a bit and fell.

I remembered some more of Yamamoto's fight in my dream. I turned the screen and smiled and whispered, "That's right the 8th form! Yamamoto! Use the eighth form!" I looked up at the screen painlessly.

"VOOIII!" Squalo yelled. "I saw that guy, using all the forms. I saw them all 8 forms and cutted them down!"

"I never heard of that story." Yamamoto said getting up. "The Shigure Souen I knew was the most invincible and powerful style!" Yamamoto said standing up.

"Heh! You just don't get it do you katana kid?!" Squalo said.

Yamamoto stepped up and tried to attack Squalo. Squalo crossed swords with Yamamoto. Yamamoto's hand with a sword stopped.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Yamamoto-dono, why do you not move?!" Basil shouted.

"VOOIII!!!! What's wrong?!" Squalo said and was about to hit Yamamoto. Yamamoto punched his arm and jumped back and climbed up. "What was that?" Yamamoto said blowing his hand and wrist.

"A moment ago that attack Squalo used is called, Attacco di Squalo" the baby said. "He won't be able to use his left arm for a while."

Squalo crushed the ground below Yamamoto and Yamamoto fell.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto fell on a rock.

"Ha! Pathetic! When I fought that swordsman, he died after unleashing the 8th form the Autumn Rain!" Squalo said.

"Autumn Rain?" Yamamoto whispered to himself. "I never heard of that." Yamamoto kept thinking and remembered. "So that's it dad! Thanks!" Yamamoto said and got up. Ha ran and climbed up where Squalo was.

"That's right Yamamoto." I said. "Go and finish it!"

"You, why have you come here?" Squalo asked. Yamamoto took his stance.

"I know that stance! Now unleash, Autumn Rain!" Squalo yelled and charged to Yamamoto.

"Shigure Souen offensive form, the 8th form, Pelting Rain." Yamamoto said and Squalo was flew and fell to the other side.

"You!" Squalo yelled. "You can do some other style besides the Shigure Souen style!?"

"Nope! That was also Shigure Souen too!" Yamamoto answered.

"What?!" Squalo yelled.

"Pelting Rain was developed by my dad." Yamamoto said. "Now time to give it a try!" Yamamoto lifted his sword and his position looked like a baseball player position.

"What kind of stance is that?!" Squalo shouted. "What? Are you playing baseball?!"

"Because baseball is all I'm good at!" Yamamoto said. "Shigure Souen style, the offensive form, the 9th form…." Yamamoto said.

"Don't get elated brat! Know the true power of my sword!" Squalo yelled and teared the water apart and charged to Yamamoto. Yamamoto did the second form and moved to the other side.

"So?!" Squalo yelled. "What of it?!" Squalo moved to Yamamoto. They both crossed swords. Yamamoto ran back.

"Running?!" Squalo screamed. Yamamoto came from behind Squalo.

"Behind?!" Squalo looked behind. "He's done well so far, but my sword doesn't have blind spots!" Squalo's hand turned along with his sword and stabbed Yamamoto. Water poured over Squalo. "Could it be that the one I cut was…?" Yamamoto used the back of his sword and hit Squalo. Yamamoto took the ring and formed them together. "I won!" he said.

"It's dangerous to enter!" the Cervello women said. "An animal has been released."

"A-A shark?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Wait!" Yamamoto yelled. "What are you going to do about Squalo?!"

"Squalo did not win the victory and we cannot guarantee his life." The Cervello women said.

"As I thought." Yamamoto said carrying Squalo.

"Let go…" Squalo said. "You're fucking annoying!" Squalo kicked Yamamoto and Yamamoto fell on a rock. "Ouch…."he said. Squalo looked smiled at the shark and the shark ate Squalo.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Can it really end like this…?" Tsuna said.

"The winner of this match is Yamamoto Takeshi." The Cervello women said. "The next match will be mist!"

"What do we do Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted. "Who is the mist guy?!" Reborn smiled.

"It's time for them to shine!" Three people covered in mist stood there as a girl voice chuckled a bit.

"Hm?" I looked up. "A girl's voice?" I whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoy! By the way, if you want to know why I took so long to update all these chapters is because I was typing a lot of chapters I forgot to update….sorry….But anyways, please review! ^_^**


	15. Ring Conflict battle 5 part 1

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuna's training**

Colonello and Reborn were watching Tsuna stand still looking out.

"Why is he just standing there, hey?" Colenello asked.

"He's going through the attack called the Zero Point Breakthrough!" Reborn said. Colenello kept watching Tsuna. Reborn grabbed meat and was boiling water blowing the fire.

"Oi, oi Reborn! How long do we have to wait, Reborn?!" Colonello asked.

"Just a little bit." Reborn replied. "After it boils, I'll put in the meat."

"No! Not the stew, the training, hey!" Colonello said.

"Oh. It might not happen today." Reborn said. "Hey. What do you think of Varia's Marmon?" he asked.

"Could he be an Arcobaleno, hey?!" Colonello said.

"Who knows? We don't even know who our Mist guardian is." Reborn said.

"So please tell me!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn sighed.

"Go buy juice. Get one for Colonello." Reborn ordered.

"Alright I will!" Tsuna complained. When Tsuna got there he noticed there are two people with Kokuyou uniforms.

"Ah! I want to buy gum." One of them said.

""Alright, then we'll buy a pack." Another said.

"A pack!?" Tsuna thought. "Who would buy that much?!" Tsuna walked closer and saw them. "Wah?!" he screamed. "No way! Am I exhausted?!" Tsuna said rubbing his eyes. When he looked up a guy who looks like a lion scared Tsuna. Tsuna fainted.

"Ciaossu! It's been so long, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa!" Reborn said. "He's been worried about you guys. He always kept asking me if you are alright and stuff like that."

"Tch!" Ken said. "This guy makes me itch a lot! Let's go!" Ken said to the other Kokuyou student, Chikusa. "Tell the Vongola that the Mist guardian will come tonight."

In the afternoon, Basil carried Tsuna and walked with Reborn.

"Sorry Basil to let you do this." Reborn said.

"It's alright. It's an easy task." Basil said. Reborn smiled.

**Namimori Gym**

Tsuna woke up.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Are you alright Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes." Tsuna answered. Tsuna tried to remember what happened but couldn't. "Ah! Reborn where is the mist guardian?!" Two Kokuyou students came.

"Does that mean the mist guardian is Rokudo Mukuro!?" Tsuna screamed.

"No." A woman's voice said. "My name is Chrome Dokuro." She said and came in.

"Not Rokudo Mukuro?!" Tsuna yelled.

"A friend?" I asked.

"Ah! Um…." Tsuna looked at the ground and blushed a bit.

"Ah…!" I said sticking up one finger. "Girlfriend?" I asked.

"No!" Tsuna screamed. "Don't say it so straight forward!"

"The name sounds familiar…" I thought.

"Don't be fooled Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled protecting Tsuna. "That's Mukuro! He's possessing her!"

"Oi, oi, oi! Aren't you a bit harsh?" I asked.

"Juudaime! Look at her weapon! And her eye!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well? What are you going to do? Are you going to let her join or what?" Ryohei asked.

"I won't let her join!" Gokudera said. "She is definitely-!"

"Not Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna said.

"Really?!" Gokudera asked.

"Ah! I'm not sure how to put this…." Tsuna said.

"Girlfriend." I whispered nodding.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"You defended me? Thank you, boss." The girl said and kissed Tsuna's cheek. Everyone was surprised.

"Yup! I was right…" I said closing my eyes and nodding. Tsuna blushed wobbling touching his cheek.

"What are you doing bastard!?" Gokudera said trying to attack her. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera. I stared at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Gay…" I thought and nodded with my arms crossing. "Shut up!" Gokudera yelled.

"I say it right back." I said.

"Boss." Chrome said. "Am I unfit to be your guardian?"

"It's ok since you are his mafia wife." I said.

"No!" Tsuna yelled. "Um…It's important…I'll leave it to you then…."

"Now will the guardians please go to the field." The Cervello women said.

"It is okay, Juudaime?!" Gokudera asked.

"Ah! Well, I feel like it has to be her…" Tsuna said.

"Yup! I was right." I said. I suddenly fell.

"Sakura-san?!" Tsuna screamed and ran to me.

"Ow! What was that?" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Alright! Let's form to a circle!" Ryohei screamed.

"I don't need any of that." Chrome said. "I'll be going then." She walked to the field.

Reborn's pacifier glowed. "So he is curious too." He said. Colenello came.

"Master! I thought you are sleeping at Kyoko's place!" Ryohei yelled.

"That's why I'm napping, hey!" Colenello said sleeping.

"Dude! You're eyes are way opened!" I said and tried to catch Colenello. Colenello then woke up. "But I need to know whether that guy is an arcobaleno or not."

"What are you saying?" I said. "That guy is definitely-!" Before I could say anything, reborn kicked me. "Sorry Reborn, I can't say it?" Reborn looked at me for a moment.

"Your guesses are definitely wrong!" Reborn said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Now this field has no time limit." The Cervello women said. "But it mostly has nothing in this field."

Tsuna looked worried.

"Marmon versus Chrome Dokuro, Battle start!" Chrome used her staff and hit the floor. The floor was in pieces.

"Wah!" Tsuna screamed. I stood calmly and looked at the ground. "Ah…" I started. "I remember now. I know who hit my shoulder!" I said and looked at Chrome.

"Stupid Tsuna! You know this technique!" Reborn said to Tsuna.

"As I thought." Marmon said. "You use illusions as well." Marmon jumped on each piece floor and caught Chrome with blue vines. The floor went back to normal. "Huh?" Tsuna looked at the floor blankly. He looked up and saw Chrome. "Ah!"

"Weak." Marmon said. Chrome landed behind Marmon. "Who are you talking to?" she asked. "I'm right here." Basketballs fell.

"The woman turned into basketballs!" Ryohei yelled.

"Good job seeing through that." Marmon said and the vines turned into toilet paper.

"Hilarious…" I laughed and tried to hold it in.

"Huh?" Marmon turned to me. "I don't want to hear that from a weak girl like you."

"And I don't want hear that from a baby who is like a cursed arcobaleno!" I said turned away. Marmon's frog cracked in to pieces and turned in to some snake. A chain came out of Marmon's chest. A pacifier appeared. IT glowed. Same with Reborn's and Colonello's.

"AS I thought." Reborn said. "That's Arcobaleno Viper." Chrome used her staff and hit the ground again. Fire came right out from the holes. One came right in front of Xanxus, Varia's leader. I laughed. "How-How can he be so calm!?" I said trying not to laugh.

"Hmph. Useless." Marmon said and everything to ice. Ice freeze to Chromes legs and got flung over. Everything is back to normal. "Damn." I said. "I'm thirsty…I need ice too!"

Chrome saw her staff and quickly grabbed it.

"That thing seems important to you." Marmon said and lifted his hand. (Marmon is a guy?!?! O.O)

"No…" Chrome said holding the staff tight.

"It's time…" I said.

"EH?" Tsuna said. "What do you mean?"

"For you to let your wife die." I said and sipped tea.

"NO!!! I told you she's not my wife! She is just a guardian!" Tsuna screamed.

"Fine then your wife is that person once Chrome shows her true form."

"Eh?"

Marmon stretched out his fingers and then closed them.

"NO!!!" Chrome screamed and the staff broke. Chrome suddenly coughed and fell on the ground.

"What happened!?" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna felt something.

"She didn't have real organs back then." Marmon said.

"Eh?!" She didn't have internal organs back then?!" Tsuna screamed. Mist surrounded Chrome.

"He's coming." Tsuna said. "He's coming! Rokudo Mukuro is coming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review! ^__^**


	16. Ring Conflict battle 5 part 2

**Next chapter so hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rokudo Mukuro is coming!" Tsuna screamed. Mist still surrounded the girl. A man's voice began to laugh.

"Hm? A man's voice?" Viper floated back on the ground. The staff hit the ground and the cracks on the ground broke to Viper. Viper got hit and fell.

"It's been a while, at the edge of the transmigration." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro was safe after that." Tsuna said.

"It's been a while as well, odd girl." Mukuro said.

"Oi, I'm not an odd girl." I said. "Yes it's been a while but, _you_ don't deserve to call me like that!" Mukuro laughed.

"And…" I said. "Did you hit me by the shoulder earlier?" I asked. Mukuro laughed again. "Hey!" I said. "Just how long are you going to laugh? 100 years?! I know you're the one who stole it!" I said pointing at him. Everyone stared at me. "Ah? Um…" I then sipped my tea.

"Stole?" Tsuna asked.

"It's nothing…" I said. "It's just some-"Before I finished, Mukuro interrupted. "Necklace right?"

"Tch! Whatever!" I said.

"Can you watch over Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

"Fine! In exchange, the thing you stole!" I said and sipped my tea. Mukuro laughed again. "No. I was about to ask you something else before I give it to you." Mukuro said.

"No!" I said.

"Then I will break it." Mukuro said.

"Fine, fine! I will do it! If it's too risky then break it!" I yelled.

"Hm? Rokudo Mukuro?" Viper asked. "I thought I heard that name somewhere. I remember now. The one who got locked up in the Vendicare prison."

"Wow!" I yelled. "You know well! I'll give you a candy as a reward!" I said sticking my thumb up and threw a candy at Viper. Viper froze it.

"Hey! A baby shouldn't do that!" I said pointing at him. Mukuro pointed his staff at me. The tip of it shined. "You're being noisy. Be quiet. I'll handle it."

"Y-Yes…" I said. A sweat drop was on my head with lines on my head too. Mukuro took the staff away from me and prepared to fight.

"You're annoying!" Viper said. "You're an illusion covered over the girl right?" Viper started a blizzard and froze Mukuro.

"I don't care if you're an illusion or not. It's not a pushover." Viper said and used his hat on his face. The hat was a metal hammer. Viper zoomed towards Mukuro who was frozen.

"A metal hammer?!" Yamamoto yelled.

"If he's hit by that-!" Tsuna screamed. Mukuro's right eye changed it to a number. Vines grabbed Viper.

"AH!" Tsuna looked up and saw Viper. "Ugah!" Viper screamed.

"Cute!" I said laughing.

"Now what will you do Arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked. "You will be an annoyance."

"Hmph!" Viper's pacifier glowed and broke out the vines. "Don't get elated!" Viper used an illusion and a lot of Vipers divided.

"So weak hearted." Mukuro said and his right eye glowed and switched with another number. He hit Viper but didn't hit the real one. The real one was above the one Mukuro cutted.

"A magician that can use martial combat? That's blasphemy! I won't accept the transmigration of souls either!" Viper yelled.

"Oh?" Mukuro stood up and looked at Viper.

"Humans repeat their lives infinity over and over. That's why I collect money!" Viper screamed. Viper's spiral frog spun and glowed. Another illusion. Then room turned red.

"WAH! The floor!" Tsuna screamed.

"Viper's using all of his power." Colenello said.

"That's probably his only choice." Reborn said. Mukuro laughed.

"An avaricious Arcobaleno? How amusing. If we're comparing desires, then I won't lose." Mukuro said and spun his staff and stopped spinning after he brought it in front of him.

"What?!" Viper screamed.

"I'm-I'm feeling faint…" Bel said.

"Are we dreaming?" Levi asked.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to feel sick!" Gokudera yelled.

"Poison Illusion has started, hey!" Colonello yelled. I stared at Colenello and Reborn. I then turned back on the field.

"Where did you get all this attacks?!" Viper yelled floating around.

"Ku fu fu fu…in hell." Mukuro answered.

"Don't joke with me!" Viper screamed and turned everything into ice. Tsuna fell down on his knees. "Uagh!!! Something is coming to my head! What is this feeling." Tsuna yelled and saw Mukuro in the Vendicare and how he got captured to the Vendicare Prison. Then he saw Iemitsu begging Mukuro to be he's Mist guardian.

"Dad!" Tsuna screamed. "I didn't know all this!" Tsuna thought and tried to breathe. "Mukuro you…" Tsuna looked up at him. "Mukuro!"

Mukuro spun his staff trying to kill an army of Vipers.

"Got you!" Viper screamed. Viper's spiral frog glowed and Viper got Mukuro with his cloak.

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken screamed. Chikusa gasped. Then the cloak became bigger.

"Impossible!" Viper screamed. The cloak popped and lotuses were around Mukuro.

"Fall, and then wander." Mukuro said and lifted up both of the half rings of Mist.

"Impossible! Marmon was…!" Levi screamed.

"He won!" Basil yelled.

"So one sided!" Ryohei said.

"I put these two rings together correct?" Mukuro ask the Cervello women.

"Yes!" they answered.

"I'm not done!" Viper yelled. Little black things formed to Viper.

"I played around a little and you think you gotten the upper hand?" Viper yelled. "I have yet to begin showing my real power! Ah!" Viper was surprised that Mukuro was behind him. Viper turned around but he wasn't there.

"You must realize…" Mukuro said and was at the top. "If you have an illusion countered by an illusion, it means you have given up control of you perception."

Viper's spiral frog went around Viper's neck and squeezed it. "Ugh! Stop! Let me go!' he yelled.

"Now, show me this so-called power." Mukuro said. The ground broke. (It is an illusion!)

"Ugaaahh!!!" Viper screamed.

"Now!" Mukuro yelled.

"Ughah! Ugahh!" Viper screamed and fell.

"We're-we're falling!" Tsuna screamed Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Otto! Are you alright, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto asked.

"Thank you Yamamoto…" Tsuna answered with a tear on his eye. I fell.

"Wahh!" I yelled.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ugaaahh!" Viper screamed.

"Ah ha ha ha! How does it feel Arcobaleno? My world." Mukuro said and turned in to some green slime and went in to Viper's mouth. Everyone was surprised.

"Ugaaahh!" Viper swallowed it and was about to explode. "Stop it! Urgghh! Ugah!"

"You lost because of one reason, and only one reason. Because I was your opponent." Mukuro said.

"Ugaaahh! Ahh!" Viper exploded. I laughed.

"Cute!" I said. "Wait a minute. I'm falling right? Right? I'm not sure…." Mukuro caught me and landed. "Eh? What just happened." I thought.

"Is this alright?" Mukuro asked and lifted out the ring that was formed together.

"Chrome Dokuro won. The winner of this match is Chrome Dokuro." The Cervello women said.

"That Marmon was…!" Colenello said.

"In pieces. Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed.

"Wow…can you put me down now?" I asked. Mukuro ignored me.

"T-That's! Y-You didn't have to go that far!" Tsuna yelled.

"And you still show sympathy for your enemy. You are naïve to no end Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said. "There's no need to worry. That baby ran away. He saved enough energy to escape from the very start."

"Cool! Now put me down please?" I asked.

"Gola Mosca kill Marmon after the Ring Conflict." Xanxus said to his cloud guardian.

"I feel awe from the dreadful scheme you have in mind." Mukuro said. "I don't have intention of sticking my nose into that. I am not a good person. But a word for warning: you shouldn't toy with the other smaller, weaker successor candidate." Mukuro walked back to Tsuna and the others. Mukuro putted me down. "Thanks…." I said.

"I'm tired." Mukuro said and fell and turned to back to Chrome.

"Each side now has 3 rings. We will still continue the conflict." The Cervello women said. "The next match will be the Guardian of Cloud."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed! I actually liked Viper screaming. Ha ha! Anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^**


	17. Ring Conflict battle 6 part 1

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hibari dropped his tonfas and fell on to the ground. Gola Mosca stood in front of Hibari. He lifted up his hand at him and was about to shoot.

"_S-Stop it_!" Tsuna screamed. At that moment Tsuna woke up. "Oh…it was just a dream? At least I could've slept for another hour!" Tsuna yelled and went back to sleep. Tsuna woke up again. "I can't sleep! Thanks to Reborn!" Tsuna said and looked at Reborn sleeping soundly.

**Flashback on after Mukuro's match**

"Oi! Xanxus! What are you going to do? If Tsuna wins it is four to three." Reborn said. "Will you give up the rings?" Reborn asked.

"Of course! I will give my honor to the Vongola tenth if he wins." Xanxus said.

"Then that means-!" Tsuna yelled smiling.

"We will win!" Ryohei said.

"Three Ws at the beginning of the words you said won't work Ryohei….." I said.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm?" I turned to Tsuna.

"Um…it seems that the dreams you have are true….but…is Hibari-san going to win in his match?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't remember but I remember that someone is in that robot…" I said.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. A Varia member?" I smiled.

"That's it?!" Tsuna thought with a bunch of sweat drops on his head.

**Back to Tsuna**

"Geez…." Tsuna said and fell back on his bed, covered himself with the blanket, and fell asleep soundly.

**In the morning**

I walked to the hospital and got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura?" a woman's voice said.

"What's sup, failed arcobaleno?" I said.

"Shut up! We got a problem here!" the woman yelled.

"Something happened to Italy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's see…um….Iemitsu will be in trouble so help him." I said. "I'm hanging up." I said.

"Oi! Wait!" the woman yelled. I hanged up.

Tsuna came in to the hospital and saw Chrome.

"Ah! Um…what should I call you? Chrome-san? Dokuro-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Anyone." Chrome said and walked past him.

"Ah! Where are you going?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ken, Chikusa went somewhere." Chrome said.

"Um…how's Mukuro doing?" Tsuna asked.

"Mukuro-sama is in a deep and cold place right now." She replied.

"I see…" Chrome smiled and ran off to find Ken and Chikusa.

"Tsuna?" I asked.

"Ah! When were you there?!" Tsuna yelled.

"A long time ago." I answered.

"Where's Dino-san's room?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." I shrugged. Tsuna went inside the hospital and tried going in to each room.

"I wonder if this is it." Tsuna thought. Tsuna then heard a man yelling. "Ah!" Tsuna put his ear against the door. "Is he working?" Tsuna then walked in.

"Who's there?!" Dino yelled.

"Ah! Sawada." Tsuna answered.

"Oh. It's just Tsuna." Dino said and walked to Tsuna. "I bet you are asking about Kyoya right?"

"EH?!" How'd you know?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Your friends asked how his is doing too!" Dino said. Tsuna saw his friends. "Everyone!" he screamed.

**Reception Room**

"Yo! Your match, it's today." I said.

"Hmph. I'm not interested." Kyoya said.

"Aren't you interested on biting someone to death? It's okay. But the battlefield is the school. Also watch out from the man in the chair you will see tonight." I said and walked out. Kyoya watched me walk out and stare back at his half ring.

"Something isn't right..." I whispered to myself putting my hand on my head.

**Namimori**

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei walked together to Namimori.

"Listen up you guys!" Gokudera started. "Juudaime isn't here so he left us to watch the match."

"Of course!" Yamamoto said.

"I don't want to hear it from you, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

"And I don't want to hear it from you Octo-chan!" I yelled and got up from the ground.

"What did you say Stupid cow #2?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hey! You lost punk!" I yelled. Kyoya came.

"How dare you, you fucking trash!" Gokudera said as I turned him towards Kyoya letting Gokudera saying it in front of him and I turned away whistling.

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled.

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked.

"What was that??!!!" Gokudera yelled.

"WE'RE HERE TO CHEER YOU ON!" Ryohei screamed.

"You're an eyesore, scram." Kyoya said.

"What's with that?!! What's with the attitude!!!?" Ryohei yelled. "I'm extremely mad!!!!!!"

Both Gokudera and Ryohei are mad.

"Maa, Maa, calm down! We happened to be passing by, so don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?" Yamamoto said smiling.

Someone then landed on the ground behind Kyoya. Hibari smirked.

"I just need to bite that to death." Kyoya said getting prepared to fight. The Cervello women appeared.

"This is-!" Ryohei said looking at the field.

"Yes, this combat field for the Guardian of Cloud, Cloud ground." The Cervello women said.

Gokudera saw a Gatling guns. "G-Gatling guns!" Gokudera yelled.

"The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Family while taking an independent stance." The Cervello women said. "Without being bound by anything. We have prepared the most severe field. It is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters." One of the Cervello women threw a cloth and the Gatling guns shot it in to pieces.

"Scary…" I thought.

"Also, there are several underground traps which are sensitive to weight." The Cervello women said. "They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"It's like a battlefield!" Ryohei yelled.

"If you're scared, run away, just like how you're boss did." Levi said.

"You bastard! Juudaime didn't run!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna don't need to come!!" Yamamoto said patting on Gokudera's shoulder. "Hibari is our ace!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoy! Finally I'm reaching to the future arc! Finally! Please review!!! ^__^**


	18. Ring Conflict battle 6 part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The hospital**

"They're ready to receive him Boss." Romario said.

"Alright." Dino said and got up from the chair.

"Is it okay Boss?" Romario asked. "Don't you think you need to watch the match Boss?"

"Dino kept quiet.

**Back to the match**

Chrome came with Ken and Chikusa.

"Hibari. Fight!" Ryohei said.

"Hey lawn head! Your voice is too quiet!!!" Gokudera yelled.

"Well, I can't get fired up since Hibari won't join us." Ryohei said.

"Then we will begin!" the Cervello women said. "Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyoya, Battle start!"

Gola Mosca then blast towards Kyoya.

"What?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Is that legal?!" Yamamoto yelled.

**At the Hospital**

"Hey Romario." Dino said. "Kyoya doesn't even have Gola Mosca…"

**Kyoya's match**

Kyoya used his tonfas and hit Gola Mosca's head and ripped his arm off.

"…in his sights." Dino said.

Gola Mosca exploded. Kyoya put both the half rings together. "This I don't want it." Kyoya said and threw the Ring to the Cervello women.

"Saa~you sitting there get off the chair." Kyoya said to Xanxus. "I need to bite the Monkey of the Mountain to death before I can go home."

"What?!" Levi said.

"Not 'what' octopus." Bel said.

"Octopus?!" Levi yelled.

"We lost the conflict." Bel said. "What do we do, Boss?"

Xanxus looked at Gola Mosca and smiled. He got out of the chair. Kyoya lifted his tonfas and tried to hit Xanxus but Xanxus stepped on it and flipped back. "My foot slipped."

"I'm sure." Kyoya said.

"I was going over to retrieve that piece of junk." Xanxus said.

"Your face doesn't look like it!" Kyoya said and ran towards him. Kyoya was kept on hitting Xanxus but Xanxus dodged them all.  
"What's Hibari doing!? We won!" Ryohei yelled.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Kyoya asked. The Gatling guns were shooting them but they dodged them.

"Don't worry; I won't lay a finger on you!" Xanxus said and smiled.

"Do as you wish. You will be bitten to death either way." Kyoya said.

"He's mocking the boss!" Levi yelled.

"Hold on, Mr. Sullen." Bel said.

"Sullen?!" Levi yelled.

"Boss seems to do this on purpose." Bel said.

Kyoya almost got Xanxus but Xanxus stooped him with his Flame.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to use your hands." Kyoya said.

"Tch!" Xanxus backed off for a bit.

Kyoya kept on hitting Xanxus while Xanxus dodges them in the same spot.

Suddenly light shot out from behind and shot Kyoya's leg. Kyoya fell.

"What was that!?" Gokudera yelled. It was from Gola Mosca. Gola Mosca gone out of control and explosions exploded everything.

Xanxus began to laugh.

"You used me?!" Kyoya said.

"You alright?" I asked in the field.

"Hm?" Kyoya turned to me and then to Xanxus.

"I feel like I'm going to get something important." I said placing my hand on my head.

**In Italy**

"What?! The 9th is in Japan?!" a woman screamed at the imposter of the 9th.

"Of course! The Mosca sent to Varia is probably at rampage!!!" the old man said.

**At the battle field**

Chrome ran in to the field.

"Hey! It's dangerous!" Ryohei yelled. An alarm started below where Chrome stepped.

Ken and Chikusa then pushed Chrome from the explosion.

"Ken Chikusa." Chrome said.

"Jeez! This girl is a hassle." Ken yelled. The Gatling gun aimed for them. Gola Mosca who is getting out of control aimed at them as well. They ducked. A shield of dying will flames defended the Gatling guns and Gola Mosca's attack.

"Boss…" Chrome said.

"I knew it!" I said. "You came! About time!"

Tsuna then ripped off Gola Mosca's arm. I stared at Tsuna. Gola Mosca got up and charged towards Tsuna. Tsuna then flew up. Gola Mosca followed. Tsuna flew higher and stopped. Gola Mosca was about to attack. Tsuna charged towards Mosca. I fell down grabbing my head. Then my eyes widened. "Wait! Tsuna!" I yelled. Tsuna punched Gola Mosca's stomach. Xanxus smiled. Gola Mosca fell hard on the ground Tsuna landed on the ground. "Xanxus." Tsuna turned to Xanxus. "What is this?" Gola Mosca then got up and was about to hit Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed its head with one hand. He was about to hit Gola Mosca in half.

"Do it Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. I ran to the field.

"Oi!" Yamamoto yelled raising a hand.

"Stop!" I said trying to stop Tsuna. Tsuna hit Gola Mosca.

"Stop!" I yelled. A person came out of Gola Mosca. Xanxus laughed quietly.

"This person is…!" Tsuna eyes widened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you enjoyed! I think it's getting bad the more I write… *sigh* whatever…but I do want you to continue reading this story because later in the future arc, it's going to be hilarious. Well maybe. Anyways please review!!!! ^__^**


	19. The truth of Gola Mosca

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This person is…!" Tsuna said. His flame disappeared. He remembered the picture of the 9th.

"This… person is…Kyuudaime!" Tsuna yelled. "Why? Why was Kyuudaime in there?"

"You shouldn't be asking why. You killed the old man!" Xanxus yelled. "Who mercilessly punched the old man's stomach with those hands? Who hit the old man in half with those hands?" I stared at him.

"What are you looking, at girl?" Xanxus asked me.

"You…seem quite like someone I know…" I said and squinted my eyes a bit.

"I don't remember you." Xanxus said.

"And why was Kyuudaime in there? Who put Kyuudaime inside Gola Mosca?" I asked. Xanxus kept quiet.

"So you did it? So that's why you let Gola Mosca get hurt? You didn't care whether Gola Mosca or Kyuudaime got hurt?" I asked. Xanxus continues to stay silent.

"Can you hear me, Xanxus!?" I yelled.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!" Reborn said taking a look at the wound. "This is bad. This can't be healed by a first aid kit."

"Eh? That's bad!" Tsuna yelled.

"Who hurt the old man badly?!" Xanxus asked.

"I…I…I…" Tsuna said looking at his hands.

"No…" an old voice said. "Kyuudaime!" Tsuna yelled.

"It ….was…. my fault…." Kyuudaime said. "So we finally meet Tsunayoshi-kun…."

Kyuudaime pointed his finger at Tsuna's forehead. A dying will flame appeared on

Tsuna's forehead.

"A dying will flame? So familiar…" Tsuna's eyes widened. "I…know this person…!"

Tsuna said. The dying will flame got smaller. "Ah! The flame is getting smaller!"

"I'm glad it's you…" Kyuudaime said and his hand dropped. Tsuna caught it.

"Wait! Wait a minute! Kyuudaime!!" Tsuna screamed.

"You bastard!" I yelled.

"It wasn't my fault. It was his. The Ring Conflict is nothing compared to what he did!" Xanxus yelled.

"Well you put him in there!" I yelled.

"You will die if you fight me." Xanxus said.

"Hmph! What the hell are you saying? Being so confident! I won't die even if I fight you or not! Instead…!" I said and grabbed Tsuna. "He is going to fight!" Tsuna had a blank look and then he made a shocking look.

"Wha-!" Tsuna yelled looking at me.

"What? Aren't you?" I asked.

"No! I don't want that! But Kyuudaime…" Tsuna looked at Kyuudaime sadly.

"Then we'll win if you want the Cloud match to be the final match!" I said with a cute expression.

"You want me to lose that badly?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"No! It's like cheating!" I yelled.

"Please wait." The Cervello women said. "This Conflict will be in our control. We have Kyuudaime's permission to do so."

"You are the dog bitches!" Gokudera yelled.

"Watch your mouth." The Cervello said. "We told you we have the contract to control this Conflict." They lifted up the Contract with a little dying will flame on the contract.

"How dare you!" Basil yelled. "You must've forced Kyuudaime to lit a dying will flame on that contract!" Xanxus grinned. Tsuna looked at him angrily.

"It's possible that Xanxus forced Kyuudaime to do that." I said. Everyone was surprised.

"Well, then the final match will be…" the Cervello women said. "The holders of the Sky Ring. Everyone meet at Namimori as usual. Well then, farewell." They quickly ran away.

"You better be there trash!" Xanxus said and split open the Ring and flipped it to Tsuna.

"Long nails." I whispered to myself. Xanxus and his guardians disappeared.

"I'll fight Xanxus." Tsuna said. "I won't let him succeed!"

"Good job, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"Good choice." I said.

"Sakura-san! Are you okay?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yep! I kinda got shot in the shoulder by the Gatling gun…" I said smiling. I grabbed my shoulder and then turned to Kyuudaime. Kyoya stared at me then got up.

"Hm? What's up Kyoya? Are you mad that the school is all wrecked up?" I asked.

"You said that if I don't come, then the school will be destroyed." Kyoya said. "You're wrong. I'll bite you all to death for messing the school." He lifted his tonfa.

"HIII!!! No! Hibari-san! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said.

"That sounds wrong…" I said taking a look at Kyuudaime.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at me.

"You said '_HIII!!! No! Hibari-san! I'm sorry!_' right?" I repeated. "That sounded hella wrong." Tsuna still looked at me.

"Isn't it Kyoya?" I asked.

"Yeah. It does." He answered. He glared at Tsuna.

"HIII!!! Really! Please!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sounds wrong." I said.

"Eh?"

"Juudaime, she means _that_" Gokudera whispered.

"And what's that?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera used his fingers to explain. Tsuna blushed.

"EH!!!!?????" When did I?!" Tsuna screamed.

"You finally noticed?" I asked. "Anyways, sorry I didn't expect this but if you want to bite someone to death really badly, bite me to death." I said to Kyoya. He stared at me for a moment.

"Why are you going so far?" he asked.

"Because you bite people to death. I don't mind being one of them." I said calmly. "Dino-san should be here."

"Were we late?" Dino asked. "Guys! Treat the Kyuudaime and the injured ones!"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Chrome isn't hurt, Mukuro." I said.

"Ku fu fu fu… how about you?" Mukuro asked.

"Don't ask." I said. "I'll be going somewhere okay?" I yelled to Tsuna.

"Ah! Okay!" Tsuna said. "See you tomorrow!" he waved. I waved back. I walked to the hospital. I walked in to a room.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"None of your business trash!" the patient yelled. I smiled. He blushed. "Well, what are you here for?!" he asked.

"Why does he still want the rings? He doesn't have that!" I yelled.

"That's how he is." He replied.

"Ever since that accident, he still hasn't change." I looked down.

"D-Don't make th-that face!" he yelled.

"Still, do you think he can win?" I asked.

"Of course!" he yelled. I smiled a bit.

"Why? You think he can't?" he asked.

"No. I think he might get them." I said. "We'll see how it goes." I said and looked out of the window seeing the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why?! The more I write, the lamer it gets!!!!! Whatever. Hoped you enjoyed? Well please review!!!!!!!!!! ^`~`^**


	20. The Final Battle!

**Finally! The last match!!! I need to catch up to the future and arcobaleno arc! Hope you enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

**Namimori School**

Tsuna and his guardians were at Namimori.

"It seems that Sawada Tsunayoshi's thunder guardian is here as well." The Cervello women said.

"Does she mean…!" Tsuna yelled. "Lambo!" he screamed when he saw Lambo on another Cervello woman's hands.

"What are you doing!? Lambo was just getting better!" Tsuna screamed.

"There's no helping it Tsuna." I said.

"Sakura-san! Lambo is not going to heal if we just leave him like that!" Tsuna asked.

"Then win this fight and heal him if you want." I said.

"But, what if…." Tsuna said.

"She's right." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Then just leave Lambo then." I suggested.

"No!!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Every guardian must wear this watch. That way, they can see the battle." The Cervello women said.

"Including me?" I asked.

"If you don't interfere with a match." The Cervello women said.

"Thanks!" I smiled wearing the watch they gave me. Xanxus kept on staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmph. That smile you're wearing is familiar and also I don't want to see it. It's annoying." He replied.

I stared at him with a blank look. I blinked a few times and turned away. "So how does it work?" I asked.

"What the fuck?! You ignored me!" Xanxus yelled.

"How dare you ignore the boss!" Levi yelled.

"Drop it Octopus." I said.

"Octopus?!"

"All the guardians go back to the field they fought over their rings." The Cervello women said.

"You guys can stay there!" Ryohei said to Kyoya and Chrome.

"SAWADA, FIGHT OH!!!!!" Everyone said in the circle.

"Be careful Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Good luck Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"You better win Sawada!" Ryohei said.

"Be careful Boss." Chrome said. Kyoya sighed.

"Everyone…" Tsuna said.

"Yo!" Shamal said.

"Dr. Shamal! Colenello!" Tsuna yelled.

"We came to pick up your bones." Shamal said.

"We came to heckle you, hey!" Colonello said.

"How inappropriate." Tsuna said.

"Good luck Tsuna!" I said.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm?" I turned back to Tsuna.

"Um…please…be careful." Tsuna said.

"Sure!" I smiled and walked away from the field. The Cervello women pressed a button. Everyone including the Varia fell down suffering.

"What did you just do?!" Tsuna yelled.

"We injected them 'Death heater'." The Cervello said. "It's a type of poison that you can't move. They'll all die in 30 minutes."

"No way…!" Tsuna was shocked. "Isn't there a cure!?" he asked.

"Inject the ring in to the watch." The Cervello said. "The ring is on the pole in front of them but they can't move."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Impossible. You can't move if you're injected by Death heater." The Cervello said.

"Well, you see, poison won't work on me." I said. "I can't move for a while so I going to rest a little." I rested.

"Sakura-san…" Tsuna smiled. "I have to hurry and save everyone! Reborn!"

"Alright." Reborn got his gun but Xanxus punched Tsuna. Tsuna crashed to the wall.

"Xanxus-sama!" The Cervello said. "You'll be disqualified if you start before we begin!"

"He's the one who started first." Xanxus said.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Reborn said. Smoke came out of Reborn's gun.

"Let's go, Xanxus." Tsuna said. Xanxus then threw a huge amount of flames and aim it at Tsuna. Tsuna flew up. The school building broke. Tsuna blasted towards Xanxus. Xanxus stopped Tsuna's attack with his flame.

"Xanxus has the Flame of Rage." Reborn said looking at the screen from outside the school.

**Kyoya's field**

Kyoya still is suffering but looked up at the pole.

"Tired?" I asked.

"When did you get here?" Kyoya asked.

"A few minutes ago." I said. "I can see that your cheeks are turning a bit reddish and pinkish from the poison." Kyoya kept staring at me.

"Sorry but I can't get it." I said.

Kyoya continued to stare.

"Because I'm not completely recovered. Even if I try to get it, I'll will end up falling." I said.

"Then how can you move?" he asked.

"Who knows?" I said. "Somehow I can move but not completely when I get inject by poison. Strange huh?" Kyoya kept silent.

"I'm going to go somewhere." I said and walked away wobbling.

**The battle**

Tsuna was about to get hit but he flew up.

"You can't get up here Xanxus." Tsuna said.

"Don't insult me trash!" Xanxus yelled. He got his gun out and blasted towards Tsuna.

"Those guns are related to the guns the Vongola boss 7 used." Reborn said. Xanxus tried to shoot Tsuna but Tsuna dodged and landed on top of the roof. Xanxus landed on the roof and shot two poles. The lighting ring was in front of Levi. And the storm ring was in front Bel. They both took the rings and injected the rings. Bel took the ring and jumped out of the window. Kyoya hit Bel's hand with his tonfa and something came flying in to the window where Gokudera was.

"People say you are a genius." Kyoya said.

"Shi shi shi! I'm a prince after all!" Bel laughed. Then the both of them fought.

**Levi's…uh…field?**

"I'm going to erase him first!" Levi said looking at Lambo.

"Not for long!" Gokudera yelled.

"You! How did you survive?!" Levi yelled.

"I recovered of course!" Gokudera yelled.

"I see." Reborn said. "Hibari hit Bel's hand and the ring Bel had flew through the window to Gokudera."

"Now die!" Levi yelled and brought out his umbrellas. The umbrellas surrounded Gokudera.

"I've been waiting for you to do your attack!" Gokudera said. He brought out his dynamites.

"ROCKET BOMBS!" Gokudera yelled and the bombs exploded the umbrellas and Levi. Gokudera quickly took the ring and inject it to Lambo. "It will take time for you to recover." Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "I can't let Juudaime worry about everybody else! Gokudera took Lambo and ran quickly.

* * *

**How did you like it? Bad? Or good? Boring? =-= Please review also happy Thanksgiving!! ^__^**


	21. Disciplinary Leader vs Prince

**Please enjoy! Also read my other Fanfic too! Enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

"Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed. "It might be interesting fighting you!"

"Give me all you've got, Mr. Genius." Kyoya said. Bel threw knives. Kyoya deflected them. Bel threw more.

"It won't work." Kyoya said and deflected them again. Bel grinned. A cut appeared on Kyoya's cheek.

"Wires!" Basil yelled. Bel threw knives at the sides of where Kyoya is. Kyoya moved.

"Don't move!" Shamal yelled. "The wires will get you!" More cuts cut Kyoya. Kyoya stopped. He then fell.

"Hibari-dono!" Basil yelled.

"Shi shi shi! I win!" Bel said and brought out more knives. Then knives floated around him. "It's over!" Bel yelled. Kyoya grinned.

"We'll see about that." He said. He got up with both of his tonfas. Kyoya clicked a button and the bottom of the tonfas came out chains with a cutter at the end. He spun the chain until it spun really fast.

"Go!" Bel yelled and moved his hand. The knives aimed for Kyoya. Kyoya knocked them down and cutted the wires.

"I'll just simply cut them down on my own." Kyoya said. "Are you prepared?"

"I will just simply get the rings! But I mostly cutted you up so it is my win!" Bel said and threw knives at Kyoya. Kyoya deflected it.

"Bye-bee!" Bel said running.

Kyoya stopped and ripped off a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his wound and saw Tsuna fighting with Xanxus.

"Levi that idiot." Xanxus said. "Well I have to say, you're not that bad, trash."

"So what of it?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus got his gun ready.

"I'll erase you!" Xanxus yelled. "Bud of Flame!" He yelled and shot out a huge flame at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly blasted down but the huge flame was coming.

"Tsuna!" I yelled. Tsuna got blasted down to the floor. His flame wasn't on his head.

**Ryohei's field**

"No! I don't want to die! NO!!" Lussuria screamed.

"Shut up! Your yapping is annoying that I can't get up!" Ryohei yelled. Ryohei looked at the battle on his watch.

**Yamamoto's field**

"What was that noise just now?" Yamamoto said. "No way…Tsuna?" Yamamoto lied down there suffering.

**Gokudera watching the battle from the hallway**

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "No way…Juudaime has." Gokudera then fell. Gokudera kept hitting the floor. "Damn it! Damn it all!" He then stopped and looked up.. "No! Juudaime wouldn't be defeated that easily! Juudaime, I know you'll get up!"

**Yamamoto's field**

"Tsuna, come on! I know you can't get defeated that easily!" Yamamoto said. "Get up!"

**Ryohei's field**

"Get up to the count on 9! Sawada!" Ryohei yelled looking at the screen on the watch.

**Tsuna's field**

"I killed him. He's done." Xanxus said and was about to turn around. He stopped and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna's flame appeared.

"You trash!" Xanxus yelled. Xanxus shot him and flew all the way to the roof. Tsuna dodged the shot and looked up at Xanxus.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Good job, Sawada!"

"Juudaime! I knew it!"

"Finish him off Tsuna!" I yelled.

**Chrome's field**

"It hurts." Marmon said. "How long is boss going to give me the ring?"

"M-Mukuro-s-sa-m-ma….." Chrome was suffering. A rock fell on Marmon.

"Did they know that this poison could also affect illusionists as well?" Marmon thought. "Boss, hurry."

**Tsuna's field**

"So you alive, trash!" Xanxus said. "I guess I'll kill you with the final blow!"

"Not for long, Xanxus!" Tsuna said. Tsuna flew up and Xanxus shot the gun. It hit Tsuna. Tsuna got up.

"Was that not enough, trash?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna was panting. He got up panting. Breathing and breathing he put both his fingers together.

"I see now." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san! Don't tell me that Sawada-dono is going to use-!" Basil looked at Reborn with a surprise.

"Yeah. Tsuna's gonna use 'that'." Reborn said.

"So Sawada-dono-!" Basil looked up at the screen.

"Yeah. Nobody ever saw it before." Reborn said.

A light appeared on Tsuna's fingers. Tsuna then stopped breathing.

"That familiar abnormal flame…" Xanxus thought. And remembered something.

The flame on Tsuna's fingers got bigger, it took over his hand.

"Don't tell me-! Is it..?! Is that the Zero Point Breakthrough?!" Xanxus screamed.

"Hm? Why does he know about it?" Reborn thought.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! And hoped that you read my other Fanfic! Please review!!!! ^__^**


	22. Zero Point Breakthrough!

**Hope you enjoy! And review! ^__^**

* * *

"I won't let you trash!" Xanxus said and shot his gun. Tsuna got hit.

"Tsuna!" I yelled.

"Die! Bud of flame!" Xanxus yelled and shot Tsuna.

"Agh!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna got up and made a sad expression.

"Th-That-!" Xanxus looked at him with surprise.

"Kyuudaime!" I said.

"Die trash!" Xanxus screamed and shot him.

"Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. Tsuna's flame appeared.

"Hmph!" Xanxus grinned. "Are you sure? That's not what a zero point breakthrough works!" Xanxus said laughing.

"Tsuna looked at him calmly. "Then this time, I'll do it right." Tsuna said and moved his fingers and formed a rectangle.

"Hmph!" It won't work anyways!" Xanxus yelled and charged towards Tsuna. Tsuna got hit and still got up. They both were in the air. Xanxus shot Tsuna. After that, Tsuna was not damaged.

"You trash!" Xanxus yelled.

"I see. Tsuna absorbed the flames." Reborn said.

Tsuna beated Xanxus up. Xanxus got up.

"You…DON'T INSULT ME, TRASH!!!!!!!" Xanxus screamed. His scars appeared around his face.

**Reborn's area**

"What is that!?" Basil screamed.

"He's angry." Someone said.

"Squalo!!!!" Basil yelled in surprise.

"I thought Squalo wanted to watch the how." Dino said.

"Squalo!" the Cervello women said.

"But he wasn't in the battlefield." Shamal said.

"No matter what, this battle is still on going." The Cervello women said.

**Tsuna's battle**

"You trash!" Xanxus said and started to shoot all over the place.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna yelled. He got hit but got up again.

"Die trash!" Xanxus said shooting around.

"Xanxus…" I looked at the field.

**Yamamoto's field**

Someone's hand grabbed uh….Yamamoto's hand and injected the ring in his watch. Yamamoto smiled.

"Thank you! I wouldn't survive!" Yamamoto said.

"Hmph! Clean it all up." Kyoya said. He then laid against the wall.

"Oi! Are you alright!?" Yamamoto said. Kyoya got up.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya said and walked.

"Leave the rest to me!" Yamamoto said.

**Tsuna's battle**

Tsuna was in the air. Xanxus charged at Tsuna. Then Xanxus dropped his guns and they both wrestled. An explosion appeared.

"What's going on?!" Basil yelled. Xanxus appeared on the screen.

"This is the obvious result." Squalo said.

"Look carefully everyone. His hands." Reborn said. Xanxus's hands were frozen. Tsuna looked at his hands. It was normal.

"The opposite of dying will flames." Reborn said.

"Impossible! You can do the Vongola's secret technique?!" Xanxus yelled. "Something like that is impossible!" Tsuna kept quiet. Xanxus laughed.

"DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" Xanxus screamed and tried to break the ice. Little dying will flames came out of the ice.

"What do you think, trash?" Xanxus asked.

"It's futile Xanxus." Tsuna said. "You will receive greater wounds from Kyuudaime."

"Tsuna is right." I said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Xanxus asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked. "Squalo-chan! Do you remember?" I asked.

"Yeah." Squalo said.

"I leave the rest to you Tsuna." I said.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Just finish him off. I don't care. He doesn't remember." I said. Tsuna kept staring at me.

"I can't do that." Tsuna said.

"That sympathy will kill you." I said and walked away.

"You trash!" Xanxus screamed. "I'll kill you. I am Xanxus! I am worthy of being the 10th! I am the Vongola 10th!" Xanxus charged at Tsuna.

Tsuna punched Xanxus's stomach. Xanxus fell. "You trash…! Ah!"

"Here I go!" Tsuna said. "Zero point breakthrough first edition!" Tsuna put his hand on Xanxus's shoulders. Ice appeared. Xanxus screamed.

"Why? Why are you…?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up! Don't repeat the same thing that old man said!" Xanxus screamed.

"Kyuudaime did?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus was completely frozen. Tsuna fell. He was tired. A laugh echoed.

"Killing you won't be much of an effort." Levi said.

"This is our chance!" Lussuria said.

"They are-!" Basil yelled.

"Levi Volta!" Levi screamed and his umbrellas floated around Tsuna.

"How dull!" Lussuria said and pointed his knee at Tsuna. "Die!" he yelled and laughed.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil screamed.

"It's an illusion…" Tsuna said.

"Hmph! Good job seeing through that." Viper said. "We are going to give the position to the Boss."

"It's no use…he's in deep sleep…he won't wake up again…it's all over….." Tsuna said weakly.

"We'll see about that!" Viper said. "Over? You've gotta be kidding me. The boss will revive." Light came out of Viper's hands.

"Flames are coming out of the rings, hey!" Colonello said.

"With these Vongola rings!" Viper said.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed? Hope you get it and please review! ^__^**


	23. Eight Years Ago

**Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review! **

* * *

With these Vongola rings!" Viper said. A flame came out of Tsuna's ring. Bel used his knife and stole it. Viper floated towards the frozen Xanxus. The flames were melting the ice.

"Shi shi shi! This is the successor's ring!" he laughed and went towards Xanxus. Xanxus fell and was breathing.

"Tch! Sakura!" Tsuna yelled. I kept staring at them. "Sakura!"

"Would you like to know the truth?" I asked.

"What?"

"What Kyuudaime was trying to tell you?" I said.

"R-Ring! G-Give me the r-ring!" Xanxus yelled.

"Of course!" Bel said.

"It's about time!" Viper screamed.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Viper put in every ring in this chain with the Vongola marks. Light glowed from the ring that Xanxus wore. Xanxus laughed.

"I am finally the Vongola 10th!" Xanxus laughed. "I am now the Vongola the 10th! Ugh!" Xanxus was in pain and the light stopped glowing.

"Boss!" Viper screamed.

"The rings….they…rejected….Xanxus…!" Tsuna was surprised.

"Hm? You seem to know something." Viper turned to Tsuna. "What do you mean the rings rejected the boss?" Tsuna kept quiet.

"That's right…" Xanxus said. "That old man and aren't a real family!" Everyone was surprised.

"About time you said the truth." I said.

"Eh?" Chrome blinked.

"You must be happy, trash!" Xanxus said.

"Xanxus…" Tsuna tried to get up.

"DON'T YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME TRASH!" Xanxus screamed.

"Xanxus, I know." Squalo said. "I knew everything." Xanxus heard him.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled.

"So you lived trash shark! What do you know about me? Huh?!" Xanxus screamed. Squalo kept quiet. "What you can't answer me?!" Xanxus yelled.

"It started when we Varia was destroying the Vongola's HQ." Squalo said.

**Eight years ago**

"Who is the enemy?" a group of men asked.

"It's the Varia!" another group of men said. Lussuria appeared in front of the men.

"Who are you? Oh! An ally? Good! Have you seen the enemy around?" the men asked.

"I saw them!" Lussuria smiled.

"Really! Where?"

"In front of you!"

"What!?" Lussuria then beated all of the men. Another group of men were outside and saw Levi.

"He right there! Fill him with holes!" they screamed and were shooting at Levi.

"Weak! Levi Volta!" Levi screamed and umbrellas destroyed the men. The HQ people were working on bringing the 9th to Japan. The screen in front of them cracked and water appeared and killed the HQ people died.

"Hmph! How pathetic!" Viper said. "If Squalo and the boss take down the 9th, then it's a checkmate."

**The 9****th****'s fight**

Xanxus threw his flame of rage and the 9th hit them away.

"I never thought you would put up of a fight! Old man!" Xanxus yelled.

"Iemistu told me not to kill you. But if it comes to this, it'll be my upper hand." The 9th said.

"So you are showing your true nature!" Xanxus laughed. "Hmph! I must been a weakling to you! Now your desire is going to come true!" Squalo woke up from being unconscious.

"Do you think you can kill me? The one who is going to die is, you!" Xanxus yelled.

"Why? Why do you…?"

"Shut up! You know more than anyone better!" The 9th's eyes twitched.

"It's because…because…you and aren't a real family!" Squalo was surprised. "Why did you stayed quiet?! Huh?!" Squalo was shocked and saw a girl who was also hiding, crying silently listening to everything.

"Die, old man!!" Xanxus charged at the 9th with his flame of rage.

"Everyone, I'm sorry." The 9th said preparing for his attack. "I just can't….." Then light appeared between them.

"What is this technique?!" Xanxus screamed.

**End of the 8 years ago**

"Damn! Damn it all!" Xanxus screamed. "If I can't be the Vongola 10th, then I will destroy everything that's in my way and become the Vongola 10th!"

"Xanxus-sama! We must take those rings." The Cervello said.

"All right boss! Let's do it!" Bel said bringing out his knives.

"I agree." Viper said.

"What the hell do you mean? It's 5 against 2! The odds are against the evens!" Gokudera yelled.

"Odds against the evens? What are you talking about? The Varia is the elite. There are more people in the Varia." Viper said. Three Varia members appeared.

"Shi shi shi! Nice timing!" Bel said.

"A guy with a monster's strength is coming!" the Varia said.

"Snake Fierce Domination!" a man yelled and attacked the men. Everyone was surprised.

"What?" Viper turned around and saw a man with a steel ball.

"Wow….that is one nice looking steel ball you got there…" I said staring at his steel ball.

"Th-that's-!" Tsuna said.

"Don't get the wrong idea Vongola." The man said. "I'm not here to save you. I'm here to thank you."

"Lancia-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Lancia? Why is that Lancia here?" Viper backed away a bit.

"Well, let's get this over with!" Bel said and threw his knives at Tsuna. Yamamoto blocked it with his sword.

"Otto! It's not going to work like that!" Yamamoto said. Bel dropped his knives and put his hands up in the air.

"Boss. It looks like this is it." Viper said.

"Damn…trash….I'll never forgive you…." Xanxus said.

"Xanxus, both Squalo and I knew." I said.

"Shut up! Just what do you know about me!?" Xanxus screamed.

"You probably won't believe me but we've met before."

"What are you-?" Xanxus's eyes then widened.

"I've returned." I smiled.

"Why are you here?" Xanxus asked.

"I have a mission to fulfill." I smiled and put Xanxus's head on my lap.

"You guys know each other?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah!"

"How?" Tsuna asked.

"I guess I'll tell you." I said.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Pease review! ^__^**


	24. Xanxus's Past

**Hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN KHR!**

* * *

"I guess I'll tell you." I said.

"Eh?" Tsuna stared at me.

**Xanxus's past when he was little**

Xanxus was sitting next to a garbage can. He looked over at a group of kids playing. Xanxus sighed. A group of kids suddenly came and glared at Xanxus. Some were scared of him. The next day Xanxus sat next to the garbage can again. A group of kids threw rocks at him.

"Get away from here! Monster! Trash! Double eyebrows!" they said. Xanxus never moved. Every day was the same. Always being hit by rocks and mud. One day Xanxus was being hit by more kids.

"Get away from here! Weakling! You don't deserve to be here!" the kids yelled.

"Oi! What are you doing?" a girl asked.

"Huh?" one kid turned around. The girl grabbed the kid and hit him.

"What!? Why you!" the kids yelled.

"It was because you were hurting him!" the girl yelled.

"So what? He doesn't belong here!"

"So do you!" the girl yelled. The kids ran towards the girl. The girl dodged them.

"Hmph! Why aren't you attacking?!" the kids yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Well we will hurt you!" the kids said.

"Guess I have no choice." she sighed. She grabbed each kid and threw them on the ground. The kids cried and ran away.

"Weaklings…" the girl said and turned to Xanxus. "You're ok now, right?" she smiled.

Xanxus kept staring.

"Nee, what is your name?" the girl asked.

"Xanxus." Xanxus said softly.

"Is that so? Then, see you later Xan-chan!" the girl said and ran off.

"Xan-chan?" Xanxus stared at the girl running. The next day bigger kids came.

"Were you the one who beated the little kids? Xanxus did not answer.

"So you did huh?" the big kids said.

"Oi! Why are you here again?" the girl asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the kids turned around and saw the girl. "Ulp! Run!" they screamed and ran.

"Nee, were you hurt?" she asked.

"No." he said with his soft voice. The girl sat next to Xanxus.

"Why do you sit here?" she asked.

"Because I want to." He answered.

"But you will be all alone." The girl said sadly.

"I don't care. Everyone hates me."

"Because you aren't strong!" the girl stood up.

"Strong?"

"Yup! If you try to be strong, maybe you might not be alone." The girl smiled. Xanxus blushed a bit and looked away for a bit.

**A few days later**

"Xan-chan!" the girl waved running to Xanxus. Xanxus turned to the girl.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked. Xanxus lifted up his hand and light appeared from his hand.

"Wow! How pretty!" the girl smiled. "How did you do this Xan-chan?"

"I don't know…" he said.

"Maybe you can do that because you have a resolve?" the girl wondered.

"Resolve?" Xanxus looked at her.

"Yup!" She smiled again. Again Xanxus blushed and look away.

"Nee, you always look away. Why is that?" the girl asked.

"I-I'm n-not!" Xanxus blushed even more, turning away.

"Is that so?" the girl lifted her finger on her chin. "Did you show that flame to your mom by the way?"

"No." Xanxus said.

"Why not?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right…" he whispered.

"I see…." Xanxus's mom came and saw Xanxus holding up his hand and made the flame again.

"AH! Come here!" the mom yelled.

"Huh?" the girl turned around. The mom grabbed Xanxus.

"That flame is!" the mom was grinning. "That must belong to the Vongola family!"

"Vongola family?" Xanxus asked.

"Yes! The strongest Mafia family!" the mom shouted. Xanxus and his mom walked and talked to the 9th. The girl was behind one of the garbage cans and saw Xanxus.

"Xan-chan?" the girl stared. "That's the 9th? Why is he here?"

"This child is ours. I named Xanxus that will succeed the Vongola 10th!" the mom said. Xanxus lit his flame.

"Oh….this is the Vongola family's flame. There is no mistaking. You are my son." The 9th said and put his scarf and wrapped it around Xanxus.

**The battle field**

"So that's what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes." I said.

"That girl….was…she...you?" Xanxus asked. I stayed silent. Then I answered with a nod.

"Hmph! You haven't changed." Xanxus said.

"Same with you, Xan-chan." I said.

"Don't call me with that name."

"Really? You allowed me to say that name."

"Hmph! You can't now." Xanxus said and closed his eyes. Silence filled the field.

"Xanxus…." Tsuna said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is now the winner of the Vongola rings." The Cervello said.

"I'm sorry Xanxus." I said.

"Tch!" Xanxus turned a bit. I stared at him for a moment. I leaned to his forehead and kissed it. Xanxus opened his eyes.

"What was that for?" Xanxus asked.

"No reason. I've always wanted to do that." I said.

"Tch!"

Tsuna then fainted. I turned to see what happened to Tsuna.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada!"

I smiled and soft smile.

* * *

**Enjoyed everyone? Glad the ring conflict is finally over? Please review! ^__^**


	25. Yoru

**Hope you enjoy! Too lazy to type down about what happened after the Ring Conflict so I will type down a little bit about a few random chapters. Also Irie. Then I'll get to the future arc, arcobaleno arc, and back to the future arc. Please enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

"Hey! Tsuna! How are you feeling? Better?" I asked as I barged in to the window.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Tsuna said.

"You better be fine. You have a lot of homework now." Reborn said.

"Eh?! No way!" Tsuna yelled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran upstairs.

"Oh. Here he comes. Been a while for him to show up. Guess he'll have a lot of screen time." I sighed and hid inside Tsuna closet.

"How are you Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled. Before Tsuna said anything, Gokudera tripped and fell on top Tsuna. I got out of the closet and saw what Gokudera did.

"I'm sorry to disturb you're…..um…..time…together…." I said opening door.

"It's nothing like that!" Tsuna yelled. I walked all the way to Namimori middle and went to the reception room.

"Been a while since I've been here." I thought. Kusakabe got hit and fell on the door.

"K-Kusakabe-san…..are you alright?" I asked.

"Why do you always stand next to the couch and stare at me when I sleep?" Kyoya asked.

"Gay….." I thought.

"Hm? What are you doing here?" Kyoya turned to me.

"Ah! I just want to spend a bit here then I'll move somewhere else." I smiled sadly.

"Hmph." Kyoya turned away and walked away. After a few hours, I walked out of the room and went to Yamamoto's restraunt.

"Ah! Welcome!" Yamamoto's dad said. "You're-!"

"Is Yamamoto busy?" I asked.

"N-No! Not at all! He's in that room right there."

"Thank you." I bowed and walked toward to Yamamoto's room. I knocked on room.

"Who's there?" Yamamoto opened the door. "Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto blushed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Ah! Yeah! I'm fine!" Yamamoto smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Just see if you're fine." I answered.

"How's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh. He's fine. Gokudera is with him."

"I see. I'll hangout with them." Yamamoto said.

"Sure. I will hangout with you guys later." I turned and walked away.

"Sure! See you!" Yamamoto said. I went out of the restraunt.

"Sakura!!!!!!!!" a girl yelled out.

"Hm? Oh? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I missed you, that's why!" the girl pouted. "So, who is this Vongola X?"

"Come here." I said. The girl followed.

**Tsuna's house**

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto?!" Tsuna said.

"Came to hang out!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Hey." I said barging in.

"Eh? Sakura-san?" Tsuna thought.

"That was quick!" Yamamoto said.

"Wanna introduce you to some one." I said.

"Eh? Who?" Tsuna asked.

"Hello! My name is Yoru." The girl said.

"Y-Yoru-san is it?" Tsuna said.

"Hmph This guy is no good." Yoru said.

"She's right on the money…" Tsuna thought.

"No need to worry Tsuna." I said. "She's sassy and selfish."

"What was that?!" Yoru yelled.

"It means you're bitchy and stupid." I answered.

"Excuse me?"

"You two…please calm down." Tsuna said.

"Shut up no good!" Yoru said.

"Like you're the one to talk." I answered.

"You've mean ever since we met Sakura." Yoru said.

"I never liked you from the very beginning." I answered.

"Very cruel!"

"Ah! Kyoya! Hey Kyoya!" I waved out the window.

"Kyoya?" Yoru said. She looked out and saw Kyoya. Her eyes widened. She jumped out of the window.

"Uh-oh…bad timing….' I whispered.

"Hm? Who are you?" Kyoya asked.

"I think I have fallen in love with you!" Yoru confessed and blushed.

"……." Kyoya stared at her. "Get lost." Yoru turned frozen.

"A-AH! That's….uh….nice of…you…!" Yoru said.

"Don't force yourself." Kyoya said. Yoru blushed again and nodded.

"Crap! Kyoya! Do something!" I yelled. "Something cruel!" I yelled. Kyoya stared at me then walked towards Yoru.

"Is he gonna kiss me?" Yoru thought. Yoru closed her eyes and blushed.

"No way! Is Hibari-san going to claim her lips?!" Tsuna panicked. I grabbed Tsuna's head and slammed him on the ground. Hibari then hit Yoru and she fell on mud.

"I thought I told you to get lost." He said. Yoru cried.

"C-Cruel!" Tsuna thought.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said. "This is what she deserves."

"Why? Aren't you guys' best friends?" Tsuna asked.

"Best friends?" I grabbed Tsuna and slammed him on the ground.

"Don't joke around." I said.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera quickly ran to Tsuna. Reborn smiled.

"How sad and pathetic, Tsuna." He said.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy and please review! About the future arc chapters, I might not include every battle. I'm going to be tired. So please review! ^__^**


	26. Irie Shoichi part 1

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Lambo-san has come!" Lambo yelled. "Reborn. Die!" Lambo said and shot Reborn. Reborn used his chopsticks and blocked the attack. He shot Lambo who got hit and flew through the door. A boy and a girl were watching T.V until they heard a crash in their apartment.

"What was that just now?" the girl asked.

"Who knows?" the boy said. "I think it came from the back." The boy walked to the back and saw Lambo.

"Whose boy is this?" the mom said.

"You can't walk in to other people's house you know." The girl said. Lambo woke up and cried. The door rang.

"Oh! Sho-chan, can you get that?" the mom asked.

"Yes! Who is it?" the boy opened the door and saw a foreign man who gave the boy a box. The foreign man jumped down and ran away.

"Oh! Sho chan, who was it?" the mom asked.

"A suspicious foreign man…….." The boy said. He opened the box and saw that a lot of Italian stuff is inside the box.

"I'm sorry to ask Sho-chan but can you give this and this little boy home?" the mom asked.

"EH?"

"His family might be celebrities. I'm too timid to go to a house like that." The mom said.

"No! I don't want to!" the boy said. "I also don't even know where he lives!"

"That will be alright. Alright! He had a tag with him." The mom said grabbing a tag out of a Lambo's afro. "Sawada-san is probably his relative or something." The mom said. "Go on Sho chan!"

"But I…….." the boy said.

"Get your butt off already!" the girl said.

"I never agreed yet……." The boy said. The boy picked up the box and Lambo followed the boy as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Nee, that's a toy right?" the boy asked.

"This is Lambo-san favorite things because it's from the boss!" Lambo said. "You want to see? You want to see?!"

"Uh…no….actually, I will pass…" the boy answered.

"I'll let you see if you become Lambo san's henchman." Lambo said.

"Like I said, I'll pass…." The boy said and stopped in front of a house. "Is this it?"

"Lambo–san's home!" Lambo screamed and went inside the house. The boy looked at the yard. Bianchi was in her bikini sitting on one of those beach chairs.

"Wouahhh! Hello mom?! There's a woman naked outside!" the boy said talking to his mom by his phone.

"Come on now Sho-chan. She's sunbathing. Celebrities sure are great. I'm sure it's like a mansion!" the mom said. The boy looked up at the house.

"Uh…..not really….." the boy said.

"Well, good luck!" the mom said and hanged up. The boy looked behind him and saw a gray hair guy.

"What's with you?" Gokudera asked. Gokudera's eyes widened. "Could it be-!?"

"Is he going to mug me?" the boy thought. "Is he going to bother me? Is he going stop me?"

"Could you be a hitman after Juudaime's life?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Eh?"

"As long as I'm here, I will protect Juudaime! Explode!" The boy was surprised he sat right next to Gokudera sobbing.

"Ah! Hayato!" Bianchi walked out of the house.

"Big sis!" Gokudera yelled and fainted.

"Hayato. Sleeping in a place like this…." Bianchi said. She turned and saw the boy. "May I help you?" she asked rudely.

"Um…I'm looking for Reborn-san…." The boy asked nervously.

"You're after him?!" Bianchi glared.

"Geh?!" the boy's eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Bianchi?" Reborn asked.

"Ah Reborn." Bianchi turned to Reborn who was standing on the fence.

"Reborn-san?!" the boy turned and saw Reborn all dressed up as a girl. "Isn't Reborn-san a celebrity?" the boy thought and imagined a few celebrities.

"Reborn-san is a baby!" the boy said calling his mother as Reborn kept looking at the boy.

"Eh? Baby? Ah! You mean mom! A plucky mom! (In Japanese, they say that a plucky mom is pronounced a kaa chan which also means baby." the mom said.

"NO! That's wrong!" the boy yelled.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Ah!" the boy quickly carried the box to Reborn. "Um…...this......" Lambo appeared on top of the box.

"AH! Reborn you were here!" Lambo said, digging through his afro and taking out two grenades. "Boss gave me these! Take them!" Lambo yelled, throwing them at Reborn. Reborn's hair grabbed the grenades and threw them back to Lambo. Lambo got hit, flew to the sky, and exploded. The boy was shocked.

"Excuse me!" the boy yelled running away.

"Who was that?" Bianchi asked.

"Who knows?" Reborn said.

"He went boom!" the boy called his mom again.

"How nice! What did he buy?" the mom asked.

"He went _Boom_!" the boy said.

"Ah! As expected from celebrities! Fireworks in the middle of the day!" the mom said.

"NOOO!!!! I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going home!" the boy answered.

"What are you talking about? We can't accept those. Just say Hello and hand it to them. Please?" the mom then hanged up. Two cars passed by the boy and stopped in front of Tsuna's house.

"What is it now?" the boy wondered.

"Dino-san! What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I got work here. I wanted to see how my cute little brother is doing." Dino said.

"Boss says that but his actually after the food here." Romario said.

"Romario!" Dino yelled.

"Would you like some?" Tsuna asked.

"Thanks Tsuna! You guys can go home…" Dino said to his subordinates. Kyoya passed by.

"You're in Namimori? Good. I'll bite you to death for sure!" Kyoya said. I-pin and Lambo were fighting. I-pin saw Kyoya and stood stiff. Circles appeared on her head.

"The Pinzu Time Bomb!" Tsuna yelled. "That's right! I-pin is in love with Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked. "Dino-san! Throw I-pin far away!"

"Right!" Dino agreed but grabbed I-pin to Tsuna. She exploded. Kyoya jumped up on the roof where Reborn was.

"It's no fun if he's in that condition. I bite him to death next time." Kyoya said.

"Yeah. You're right." Reborn said.

"See you." Kyoya said. Fuuta was putting bandages on Dino and Tsuna.

"~Heh~! You saw Hibari? Did he want to play?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not necessary….." Tsuna said.

"Let me play with the kids since you're hurt!" Yamamoto said.

"Sure!" Fuuta said smiling. Yamamoto found a small ball and decided to play catch. The kids agreed.

"Wait! That's no good!" Tsuna said trying to stop Yamamoto.

"Here I go!" Yamamoto said and threw the ball so hard.

"He's not holding back!" Tsuna stopped.

"Lambo-san is going to play with you guys!" Lambo said flying around. I-pin kicked the ball and it hit Lambo. The ball flew past the boy. Lambo cried and went inside the 10-year bazooka.

"My oh my, I was in the middle of eating." Adult Lambo said. The boy fell and backed away. He went on his phone.

"He turned to a adult!" the boy panicked.

"Wow! That's great! But I want Sho-chan to be a child a bit longer." The mother said.

"No! That's not it! Not me!" The boy cried. Bianchi appeared and saw Adult Lambo. She glared.

"Well, well, I'll make through my exit young Vongola!" Adult Lambo yelled and ran.

"Wait a minute Romeo!" Bianchi screamed and chased Adult Lambo. "Poison cooking!" Bianchi then threw her poison cooking on the wall where the boy was and continued. The boy opened his eyes and fainted.

"Mom, I may be done for….." the boy said on his phone.

"Hello! It is your lovely big sister!" the girl said.

"Eh?"

"Mom couldn't catch up on what you are saying so she went shopping." The girl replied. "But I promised to see a friend. See ya!"

"W-Wait! S-Save me!" the boy panicked. All was on his phone was a See ya with a hand waving.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy screamed.

"Reborn! Do something! It will be a bother to the neighbors!" Tsuna said.

"You do something about it!" Reborn said as Leon turned to a gun.

"Stop-!" Tsuna tried to back away but got shot. "REBORN!!!" Tsuna yelled. "I'll stop Bianchi with my dying will!"

"These will help to stop someone from fighting!" Reborn said as he shot two bullets at Tsuna's cheeks. Meanwhile, Adult Lambo is still chased by Bianchi very fast that it didn't past 5 minutes.

"S-Save me!" Adult Lambo screamed.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's with that face?" Bianchi asked. The boy turned around and saw Tsuna with big cheeks. The boy fainted.

"Bianchi! Let's have a staring contest!" Tsuna yelled.

"You piss me off!" Bianchi said and threw poison cooking at Tsuna's face. Tsuna fainted.

"It seemed those bullets didn't work against Bianchi." Reborn said.

"Is that so? I feel like someone is in the way." I said.

"Who knows." Reborn grabbed Tsuna inside the house. I watched Reborn dragging Tsuna in to the house. I looked back down and saw a boy with red hair.

"Who is this?" I whispered and picked him up. "Really, where does he live? I think I saw him before….." I walked in to an apartment. "I feel as if he lives here." I went inside asking the lady if the boy lives here. The lady nodded and showed me the way. After that, I went out.

"Sakura!!!!!" Yoru cried running.

"Hm?" I turned. Yoru tried to cry on me but she fell on the ground.

"Huh?"

"Hibari-kun is mean!" Yoru cried even more.

"Like I give a damn about that." I said.

"And you're mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoru cried. I sighed and walked away.

"See you…." I walked away leaving Yoru in the middle of the streets.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed and please review! Please! ^__^**


	27. Irie Shoichi part 2

**2****nd**** part of Irie Shoichi! Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The boy was walking to the store to buy things for his mom and sister. The boy sighed.

"Phew…I hope I don't see them again…." The boy said. As the boy picked out things he bumped in to someone.

"Ah….! I'm sorry!" the boy quickly picked up his things.

"No it's alright." I said.

"Eh?"

"Like I said, it's alright." I repeated.

"Eh? Huh….." The boy got up and picked up his things.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Eh? I-Irie Shoichi desu…." The boy said.

"Shoichi is it?" I smiled.

"Eh? Y-yeah……" Shoichi blushed.

"Jaa! Jane (Bye)!" I walked away and smiled waving.

"U-Yeah….." Shoichi nodded. After the things Shoichi had to buy, he walked to his apartment.

"Oh? Shoichi! Did you buy what I wanted?" Shoichi's sister asked.

"Huh? Y-Yeah…" Shoichi said.

"Sho-chan! The onions!" the mom yelled.

"Yes!" Shoichi yelled and ran to his mother.

"Thank you Sho-chan!" the mom smiled. Shoichi went back out in the living room.

"What wrong Shoichi? You seem like you are in love or something." Shoichi's sister said.

"Eh?!" N-No!"

"Is that so?" his sister opened the T.V. Shoichi sighed. "Oh yeah! Shoichi, Could you go and send something to my friend tomorrow? I have to go with mom somewhere." Shoichi's sister said.

"Eh? Where are you guys going?" Shoichi asked.

"We are going to shop for food since our refrigerator is empty also we are going to shop for clothes for Auntie." Shoichi's sister said.

"Uh…sure….where?" Shoichi agreed.

"Here." Shoichi's sister said and handed her little brother a small paper with an address on it. Shoichi took a look at it and his eyes widened.

"This-this is-!" Shoichi said.

"What?" Shoichi's sister asked.

"This address is near the Sawada household!" Shoichi yelled.

"Yup. Why?" Shoichi's sister asked. "You better go!" she said angrily.

"A-Alright…." Shoichi agreed sadly.

**The next day**

Shoichi walked around finding the address.

"I wonder if it's around here." Shoichi looked around and saw a girl running.

"Sakura!!!!!!" the girl yelled.

"EH?" Shoichi blinked. The girl ran in full speed and crashed through Shoichi but continued to run.

"Ouch…." Shoichi rubbed the back of his head and sat up.

"Idiot! You tackled a person Yoru!" I yelled.

"Guess what? I get to go to the Reception room when I'm hurt!" Yoru said.

"What?" I had a confusing face.

"Kusakabe let me!" Yoru smiled brightly.

"~Hm~" I stared Yoru with a blank look and ran towards Shoichi.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yes….ouch….." Shoichi rubbed his head.

"Yoru!" I yelled at Yoru.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Yoru asked.

"Huh?!" Shoichi looked up. "It's you!" He pointed.

"Eh?"

"You guys know each other?" Yoru asked.

"I guess you could say that, we just bumped in to each other at the store near his apartment.

"Apartment? You must be super duper poor!" Yoru laughed.

"Eh?" Shoichi was confused.

"Don't listen to her. She's sassy and selfish. She is stupid. She doesn't even know the alphabet." I said and grabbed his hand.

"What did you say?!" Yoru yelled.

"I said nothing." I said and helped Shoichi up.

"T-Thank you…" Shoichi blushed. Yoru ran to him and whispered in his ears.

"Do you like her?" Yoru asked.

"EH?!" Shoichi blushed and fell. "Ow, ow!" Shoichi put his hand over his stomach.

"Yoru!" I yelled.

"I just asked him a question!" Yoru asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled and helped Shoichi up.

"Thank you!" he replied.

"Where are you going by the way?" I asked.

"Eh? To a friend's." he said.

"A friend?" I said.

"I shouldn't be more specific….." Shoichi thought and walked towards the house. After he delivered the item Yoru tackled him.

"Yoru!" I yelled.

"Shoichi-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Yoru yelled.

"Ouch….." he got up. A bird then kicked him.

"Ah!" Yoru stared at Shoichi. He got up again. A Frisbee hit him.

"Ah! Oni-chan! Could you please get that?" the kids asked.

"Here." I said and gave them their Frisbee.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" the kids bowed.

"No problem." I answered.

"Ouch….." Shoichi got up. Dynamites were in the air. "Eh?" Shoichi looked up. They exploded.

"Kyaaaaaaaah!!!!!!" Yoru yelled and flew. Her panties were showing. Both Gokudera and Tsuna blushed with blood coming out of their noses.

"Perverts." I said.

"You bitch!" Gokudera yelled. I ran to Shoichi.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yes…" Shoichi said.

"Great!" I said.

"Was she worried?" Shoichi thought. Then he looked at Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Shoichi quickly backed away.

"Eh? Shoichi?" I turned to him.

"Th-them! They appeared!!!!!" he screamed and ran.

"P-Please wait! I'm very sorry! Really!" Tsuna yelled. Shoichi was already gone.

"Looks like he's fine!" I smiled.

"How is he fine!?" Tsuna yelled. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! It was random. I think too much random things. Please review! ^_^**


	28. A Love Square!

**Hope you enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

Tsuna walked in to his room and saw Reborn sipping coffee.

"Reborn?" Tsuna said.

"We're going to study hard today." Reborn said.

"NO WAY!!!!!" Tsuna cried.

"Then I guess I can't bother you." I said sadly.

"Ah….that's ok-Wah?!" Tsuna noticed me.

"What?" I asked sipping tea with Reborn.

"Sakura-san! W-when did you come in?" Tsuna asked.

"A few minutes ago." I answered and sipped my tea.

"Is that so? Then why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I wanted to play with you but….." I turned to Reborn.

"I can't allow that." Reborn said.

"I thought so……." Tsuna sighed.

"I will be going then." I said.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said.

"It's alright." I said and jumped out of the window.

"Geh!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Now let's start studying." Reborn smirked.

"What?!" Tsuna screamed. I was walking down the street.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!" Yoru screamed.

"What is it Yoru?" I asked and moved away from Yoru who was about to jump on me to hug.

"Let's go somewhere!" she yelled.

"And where?" I asked.

"To Kokuyou health land!" she said.

"What?!"

"I sad let's go to Kokuyou health land!"

"No!" I yelled immediately.

"Why?" Yoru asked.

"B-Because-!" Before I could finish, Yoru interrupted. "There's someone you like there?"

"No! That's extremely wrong!" I yelled.

"It was?" Yoru thought. "Then let's go!" Yoru said.

"I repeat, No!" I yelled.

"You don't want me to tell this Iemitsu do you!?" Yoru yelled.

"Geh!" I thought. "If he found out that Yoru is here, he'll kill me!" I thought. "Don't tell Iemitsu! Besides, I have to do something!"

"Ha! I thought you would say that!" Yoru laughed.

"Eh?" I blinked. Yoru then took out a cell phone.

"Ah! Stop!" I screamed. "I will come! I will! I'm sorry!!!!" I bowed.

"Let's go!!" Yoru screamed and dragged me to Kokuyou health land.

"We're finally here!" Yoru smiled. "It looks somewhat messed up."

"Now. Let's get going!" I yelled.

"You can't say that you know!" Yoru said. "Let's take a look inside!"

"Keh! Who wants to?!" I yelled.

"Iemitsu! Sakura is killing me!" Yoru yelled out.

"STOP!!!!!!!! Damn it!!!!!" I yelled.

"You'll help?" Yoru asked.

"Fine!" I yelled. Both Yoru and I walked in.

"It's creepy…." Yoru said.

"Who gives a damn?" I asked.

"Meanie! I'll show you!" Yoru step and walked forward. She turned to me. "See? How did you like that?!" Yoru yelled. I stared.

"What?" Yoru asked and turned forward. A yellow haired guy was sniffing her.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoru screamed.

"Who's this!? Who said you can walk through our territory?" Ken yelled. Yoru fainted.

"Yo! Ken! It's been a while!" I said.

"Huh? You are…." Ken stared at me. "Who are you?" Ken asked, pointing at me.

"Oi! You seriously don't remember?!" I screamed.

"Sorry. I don't recall remembering any one that looks like you." Ken said.

"Whatever….." I sighed, put my hands in my pockets, and walked passed Ken.

"I thought he told you." Another person said. I took two out orange yo yos from my pockets and blocked the red yo yos the person threw. "Not to walk through our territory?"

"Not that I care! That girl forced me to. I didn't want to come because of that guy!"

"Ha?!" Ken yelled. "That guy? Who is it?! There's only both Kaki-pi and me!"

"Your boss." I said.

"Boss?" Ken looked at Chikusa. Chikusa kept quiet.

"Eto….his name is……Rokudo Mukuro?" I said.

"Ku fu fu fu….Did you call me?" a man's voice said.

"Crap…..this is why….." I stared at Yoru who fainted.

"So…Why are you here?" Mukuro asked.

"Uh….I was actually forced to come here….." I said.

"Is that so? Nice timing. Come with me for a bit." Mukuro said and raised out his hand towards me. I stared at his hand.

"What's wrong? Not coming with me?" Mukuro blinked.

"I refuse!" Yoru got up.

"Hibari-kun!!!!!!!!" Yoru hugged someone.

"Wrong person." I replied.

"Eh?" Yoru blinked. Yoru was hugging Ken and Mukuro was hugging me.

"GAH!!! Dog-san!" Yoru screamed. Ken moved away from her.

"Ow! What the hell was that for woman!?" Ken yelled putting his hand on his ear.

"Ku fu fu fu…Let's go shall we?" Mukuro said dragging me.

"Eh? Now?" I complained.

"Do not try to get out of this place until I'm finished with you."

"O…ok….." I answered. "He's scary….." I thought.

"Now, have you forgotten something I stole from you?" Mukuro asked after he brought in a room.

"Um…." I was thinking. "No?"

"Ku fu fu fu…do not act dumb I know you are just saying that." Mukuro said. Mukuro then grabbed an item from his pocket and put it in mines.

"I return it."

"Thanks." I bowed normally.

"Ho? You don't have feelings for me?" Mukuro asked.

"Huh?" I titled my head.

'Ku fu fu fu….." Mukuro smiled. "Do you want to walk around with me?"

"Me? Um….I'm sorry-!"

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!" Yoru broke down the door. And saw Mukuro.

"Shit!" I tried to run but Mukuro grabbed me. "Let go!!!!"

"Huh?" Yoru blinked. "Who are you?" Mukuro then used illusions. Yoru blinked a bit more. Mukuro and I disappeared.

"Was I imagining things?" Yoru thought. Mukuro carried me (in a girl way.) and landed on the ground.

"Ha….I'm glad we escaped from her." I sighed.

"Ku fu fu fu…..it was indeed easy." Mukuro said.

"So…where are we?" I asked.

"I do not know the answer to that question." Mukuro said.

"What?!" I screamed. "You did the illusions didn't you?! How could you not know?!"

"I am not exact." Mukuro said.

"You bastard…." I said angrily with my right eye twitching.

"Ku fu fu fu…..you have no right to say that to me." Mukuro said.

"Well I can say whatever. This is a free world!" I yelled walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mukuro asked.

"Finding out where we are." I answered.

"You care about me?" Mukuro smiled.

"Like hell! Don't say such things when people might be around us you know?! Teach that to your comrades to-!" I paused and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Mukuro asked.

"People aren't around us, trees are surrounding us, and it's pretty dark here too." I looked around.

"Then that means…." Mukuro looked around.

"We're..! WE'RE IN THE WOODS!!!!!!!!??????" I screamed. "How the hell did you use your frigging abilities and end up here!!??" I yelled.

"I told you I'm not exact." Mukuro said.

"So!? Why woods of all things?!" I asked.

"Just pretend I'm Hansel and your Gretel." Mukuro said. "Just pretend we are trying to find a place and met the witch."

"Why?! We're not poor or anything! And who's the witch?!" I asked.

"We'll see." Mukuro said. Mukuro and I walked through the woods.

"Could the witch be Yoru?" I wondered. "But Yoru can't find us here…She might be trying to look for me…..I'm thinking too much of this old story." I shook my head.

"Let's go to the right." Mukuro said.

"Fine!" I said and went over to the right. Mukuro reached out and grabbed me.

"Not so fast." Mukuro said. "They are tree braches and vines lying on the ground. Be careful. Let's take the path forward."

"Alright!" I said. Mukuro was still grabbing my arm. "Oi, why aren't you letting go?"

"Do I have too?" Mukuro said and grinned.

"Ugh…um…." I sweated.

"In the future I want you to do something." Mukuro said.

"Eh?" Mukuro went close to my ear.

"I want you to take care of someone in the future." Mukuro said.

"Chrome?" I asked.

"Not only her." Mukuro said and whispered in my ear. I wasn't surprised.

"Roger that." I said. Mukuro smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Mukuro said as he and I continued on the path until we came out of the woods.

**Sakura's POV**

Why did he do that? I wondered if he called me that before…..What did that kiss meant? He also said Thank you….Why did I agree? I'm confused….Maybe I shouldn't be mean to Mukuro…..I've never felt like this before…..

"We're here." Mukuro said. I looked up.

"At last!" I yelled. "Next time, I'm not gonna stick with you!"

"Ho? That's cold." Mukuro said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you!" I yelled.

"Sakura!!!!!" Yoru yelled. "There you are! I was looking for you!" Yoru then blinked.

"How fast!" I thought.

"Who's that?" Yoru pointed.

"Ah….um…he's…"

"I'm her special one." He said.

"What?!" I screamed. "What the hell?! You're not my special one! I don't have one!"

Yoru blinked. Then her eyes got wide. "Ah! Is that the person you like Sakura?!"

"NO!!!!" I yelled. "He's-!"

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya?!" I turned to Kyoya. Then I twitched. "He will bite the person behind me to death!"

"~HIBARI-KUN~!!!!!!" Yoru screamed and ran towards Kyoya. Kyoya moved.

"Sad…." I said.

"C'mon Hibari-kun!!!" Yoru said.

"You see them?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes. Why?" I stared at him.

"They are the witches."

"Hey! There are supposed to have one witch! Not two!" I yelled.

"Ho? Then let's change the story and make it two." Mukuro said.

"It's going to be confusing! I don't want to play this anymore!" I turned away from Mukuro. Mukuro smiled. He grabbed me.

"Wah! What are you do-?!" Before I can say anything Mukuro's face was getting near mines. Mukuro's lips touched mines. But it was near my lips.

**Sakura's POV**

Wah! That was close! I'm glad…..Darn him! I wish he'd just kiss Yoru! Not me! God that was close! Very close!

**Author's POV**

Wow….Would you rather let Mukuro kiss Yoru or Hibari Kyoya? Hey Yaoi fans! Come out!

**Mukuro's POV**

How sad. I was about to kiss her too. At least I managed to kiss a place near her lips.

**Author's POV**

What the hell do you mean? How sad that you are about to kiss her…shouldn't you be ashamed and embarrassed? Managed to kiss a place near her lips? Go crawl back under the rock you came from. Don't you dare touch her.

Yoru was surprised after she got up.

"AAHHHH!!!!! I knew it!!!!" Yoru screamed. "That is the person you like!"

"Shut up! He did it on his own!" I yelled trying to push Mukuro back.

"Ho? Want to try it again? This time, let's try to make this one successful then?"

"You finally showed yourself." Kyoya said. He lifted his tonfas.

"Eh? You guys know each other?" Yoru asked.

"Know?" Kyoya glared at Yoru.

"Each other?" Mukuro glared too.

"This…is bad…." I sweated.

**Author's POV**

Hm? What is this chill? I wonder if Hibari Kyoya found out....If he found out that's too bad. I'm going to go get some cup noodles.

Mukuro and Kyoya started to fight.

"Go Hibari-kun!!" Yoru screamed.

"Why are you cheering for him?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I love him." Yoru said.

"Yeah but does he feel the same way?"

"Of course!" Yoru smiled.

"She doesn't get it….."

**15 minutes later….**

Kyoya and Mukuro continued to fight.

"How long is this fight going to be?" I asked.

**Author's POV**

So? After 15 minutes, I managed to eat half of my cup noodles…..

"Go! Go!!!" Yoru cheered.

"Gosh! Could you please shut up?! Please?!" I yelled. Yoru cried.

**Sakura's POV**

Gosh she's annoying! I'm sick and tired of it!

**Author's POV**

Indeed she is. I wonder why I put another OC here….

"Oi! You guys can stop now!" I yelled. They didn't stop.

"They can't hear me…." I sighed. I ran to the field. Mukuro noticed me running to the field. He quickly dodged Kyoya's attack and ran to me.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Did you call me?" Mukuro asked hugging me.

"Oi." Kyoya said. "We aren't done yet."

**Author's POV**

Kyoya….please don't say that…..you have such a dirty mind. It is indeed very dirty so please stop? You made me lose my appetite for my cup noodles.

"What do you mean? I'm tired." Mukuro said. "Besides, she called me so I thought we can stop now.

"Let's say it's a draw ok?" I sweat dropped.

"Hibari-kun!!!" Yoru ran towards Kyoya.

"Besides you have her to worry don't you?" Mukuro asked.

"I don't care about her." Kyoya said and dodged.

"You only care about Namimori?" I asked. Kyoya glared.

"Ho? That's very amusing." Mukuro laughed.

"AH!!!" Yoru pointed at Mukuro.

"Hm?" Mukuro turned to Yoru.

"It's the pineapple hair style!!" Yoru screamed.

"What?" Mukuro snapped.

"Mukuro! Yoru! Kyoya! Calm down!" I yelled.

"What relationship do you have Sakura?!" Yoru asked.

"Ku fu fu fu…..a big one." Mukuro said.

**Author's POV**

A big one? Sounds like you just crapped out a big one….

"Really?! What kind of big one?!" Yoru asked.

"Our re-." I smacked Mukuro's head.

"Idiot! Do not mention anything!" I yelled at Mukuro.

"Why not?" Mukuro asked.

"You are very lucky to have man like him Sakura!" Yoru yelled. Yoru walked to Mukuro.

"Are you alright?!" Yoru asked. I stepped back for a bit.

"Sakura is mean huh?" Yoru said.

"Of course no-." Mukuro smiled.

"Of course!? She's really mean to me too!" Yoru said.

"Ah." I stared at Yoru telling Mukuro about me.

"By the way, what were you doing with that man?" Kyoya asked.

"We ended up in the woods together…" I replied.

"What? In the woods?" Kyoya snapped.

"Yeah….Mukuro used magic."

"And what did you guys do?"

"Um….we walked around?" I rubbed the back of my head.

**Author's POV**

Are you stupid or something? Of course they were walking around!

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's what happened mostly."

"No. I also kissed her forehead." Mukuro interrupted.

"What? Where's Yoru?" I asked.

"I beated her up." Mukuro replied.

**Author's POV**

Let's play the Michael Jackson song called 'Beat it!' LOL!

"Hibari-kun?!" Yoru yelled.

"Hm?" I turned to Yoru who was crying. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oya oya. What happened?" Mukuro wondered.

"What's your relationship with them?! Sakura?!" Yoru screamed.

"Huh?" I stepped back.

"Quit it faker." Kyoya said.

"HA!?" I stared at Kyoya. "She's crying you know!"

"Like hell I believe that." Kyoya said.

"OI!!!!"

"You expect us to believe you?" Mukuro said.

"Ah! Oi!!!"

"Why? How do you know them?!" Yoru asked.

"It's cause we do." Mukuro said.

"But why? Almost everyone is rejecting me!" Yoru yelled.

"Why don't you mature a bit?" Kyoya replied.

"OI!!!" I paused.

"Sakura!" Yoru yelled.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"How can you just steal him?!"

"What?" I stepped back a bit. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura…I…I….!" Yoru was shaking. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" She screamed. Every Vongola member besides Kyoya and Mukuro felt something as if they sensed something except for Lambo who particularly thought it was just an itch.

**Author's POV**

O_O Wow….uh….wow……

"Yoru!" I yelled. Yoru quickly ran.

"What was that?" Mukuro asked.

"Ah! Well…actually…I don't get it either…." I replied. "But…where did she run off to?"

Yoru ran until she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Yoru bowed.

"No. It was my fault." Adult Lambo said.

"Huh?" Yoru looked up.

"Why are you crying?" Adult Lambo asked.

"Um…well…"

"Let's go to the grass area over there. Then you can tell me." Adult Lambo pointed.

"Sure." Yoru nodded. After arriving there Yoru told him everything very quickly.

"Uh….I couldn't hear you well, but I know why you are crying over that." Adult Lambo said.

"Sakura-san right?" Yoru nodded. "Well, she didn't steal them. She wouldn't dare.

"What?" Yoru blinked.

"She's actually a nice person. She's really pretty but, there is one thing that Sakura doesn't know."

"What is it?!" Yoru asked.

"It's love." Adult Lambo answered. "I don't know why but she doesn't understand that. But I believe one day she will understand what it is."

"How do you know this?" Yoru asked. Adult Lambo stood up. "I just know. I need to go." He walked away.

"Love huh….?" Yoru sighed. "Should I believe him?"

**Author's POV**

O//o//O Adult Lambo is cool! I preferred the 20 year Lambo to say all that but he's cool! I wonder if 5 minutes are up…."

**The next day**

"Eh!? Yoru-san isn't here?" Tsuna chewed on his breakfast while I was explaining what happened.

"Then she said I hate you?" Reborn replied eating his rice.

"Yeah…."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Obviously because Sakura stole her lovers." Reborn said.

"EH?! Yoru-san has lovers?!"

"That's not it! Reborn! Quit teasing me! It's because she thinks that way!"

"The lovers are Hibari and Mukuro." Reborn said.

"EH?! That can't be true!" Tsuna choked on his food.

"Eat properly!" I yelled.

"It's a love square." Reborn smirked.

"Shut up! I can't help but be mad at her!" I yelled. "How can she be so selfish?! It's too ridiculous!"

"Calm down Sakura-san!" Tsuna panicked.

"You think she can?" Reborn sighed. I was sweating.

"She's sweating too much…." Tsuna sweat dropped.

**Author's POV**

This…..is weird……whatever….this story is messed up and random…..Lol….

"Should I return to Sakura and the others?" Yoru thought. "They'll get mad anyways….." Yoru sighed as she walked forward.

"Ah! I know! I can call her!" Yoru thought and opened her cell phone. She typed down the number. "Aria!!!!" Yoru cried.

"What's wrong Yoru?" Aria asked.

"I said I hate you to Sakura!!!"

"Is that so? What happened?" Aria asked.

"I was kind of jealous…." Yoru said.

"Really? I see. Why? What did Sakura-chan do?"

"Well, I thought she stole away who I loved and was not sure whether I should go back."

"Sounds like you can find those situations in books and movies." Aria laughed.

"It's not funny!" Yoru cried.

"I know, I know….what can I do?" Aria asked.

"Tell me what is the right choice!? You always help me every time I am bothered by something!!" Yoru yelled.

"Really? I see. Then I say you go back and apologize."

"Eh?! Why?!"

"I thought you'd say that." Aria laughed. "The reason is Sakura does not like anybody in her life." Yoru felt bad. "Never?"

"Never." Aria said. "All she saw was black and white."

"Oh…." Yoru sighed.

"But one person taught her how to love. Sakura could finally see. An incident occurred that made her forget what the meaning of love meant."

"So that's why…." Yoru felt bad as if pins stabbed her heart.

"Do you get it now? You misunderstood. So apologize." Aria replied.

"Thank you Aria! I'm glad you told me! Thank you! Good bye!" Yoru cried.

"Go for it!" Aria said.

"Also!" Yoru said. "I hope you have someone you love!" Yoru said and hung up.

"What a troublesome child…." Aria shook her head.

"I now know what to do!" Yoru ran to Tsuna's house.

"Ara! Who might you be?" Nana asked.

"Sakura!!!!!" Yoru barged in to Tsuna's room.

"Y-Yoru-san!!??" Tsuna was shocked.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn sipped his coffee.

"Yo." I waved. "Apology?"

"Huh?" Yoru blinked.

"I overheard your conversation with Aria." I said.

"What?!" Yoru screamed.

"I knew you would call Aria." I said. "Now the apology?"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Yoru bowed.

"Your punishment is to not tell this to Iemitsu. Also apologize to Kyoya and Mukuro."

"Eh?" Yoru blinked.

"They are probably sad right now." I said.

"Sakura…When did you overheard our conversation?" Yoru asked.

"When Aria told you to apologize to me and then you hung up." I said. "Didn't hear much but, still." Yoru smiled. Tsuna laughed. I laughed sarcastically.

* * *

**Lame? Hoped you enjoy! This is my longest chapter! Please review! ^_^**


	29. Tsuna sings?

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Tsuna walked around town with Reborn talking with nothing to do.

"Hey Reborn." Tsuna said.

"What?" Reborn asked.

"It's so quiet." Tsuna replied.

"If you want, we can study." Reborn suggested.

"EH? No thank you!" Tsuna quickly shook his head.

"Reborn and I want you to sing Tsuna." I said staring at Tsuna.

"EH?" Tsuna yelled and fell.

"What?" I stared at Tsuna.

"You got a bug on you." Tsuna pointed.

"Oh?" I turned to it. I put it on the ground. I smiled.

"Why do you have like a tail on the back of your head?" Tsuna asked. (She has a long ponytail around the back of her head near her neck like Mukuro's in the future but it's more like Uni's.)

"Doesn't it look stylish?" I asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna slouched.

"By the way, I want you to sing."

"What?" Tsuna screamed.

"Well, that's not a bad idea either." Reborn replied.

"What? What does that suppose to mean?" Tsuna screamed.

"It's time for Tsuna to get a talent." Reborn said.

"Absolutely." I winked.

"What? What?" Tsuna turned to Reborn and then to me.

"Kyoko-chan will think you have good singing abilities and fall for you probably." I said.

"Is it true, Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled running to Tsuna from a pole.

"What? Why are you here Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Because Juudaime, I want to hear you sing!" Gokudera said.

"Then sing with Mukuro and Hibari." I said.

"You're not kidding!" Tsuna yelled.

"Maybe….." I said.

"I want Hibari-kun to sing!" Yoru blushed.

"Yoru-san?" Tsuna looked at Yoru.

"Shut up no good!" Yoru yelled. Tsuna froze. I then kicked Yoru against a fence.

"Get lost disgusting woman." I said and patted on Tsuna's shoulder. "Try it and you won't be called No-good anymore!" I stuck up my thumb.

"But….." Tsuna said.

**A few hours later**

"I didn't know there was such a place!" Tsuna yelled in a room.

"You really didn't know?" I blinked. "I thought Reborn already told you about this room."

"Why did you tell me about this room?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you knew about this room?" Tsuna asked.

"No. I don't know." I said.

"Please say that earlier…." Tsuna said.

"Wow! This room is fun! You can even play baseball!" Yamamoto said.

"You can even do boxing!" Ryohei said practicing his punches.

"Gya ha ha ha ha ha! It's so wide!" Lambo laughed running around.

"Shut up stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"Now, now!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Boss…." Chrome said.

"Chrome too!" Tsuna screamed. The screaming echoed.

"You're amazing Tsuna. I really want to know why people call you No-Good Tsuna." I commented.

"I came too!" Yoru winked.

"What did you need me for?" Kyoya asked.

"Hi-! Hibari-san too!"

"Good for you to come, Hibari." Reborn said.

"Good for you to come, Kyoya." I copied Reborn.

"Shut up." Reborn said.

"So? Why did you call me for?" Kyoya repeated.

"Because both of us want you to sing." Reborn said.

"I am not interested." Kyoya said.

"How come?" I asked.

"It's not my style to sing." Kyoya said. "Besides, it's boring and stupid."

"Please sing Hi-ba-ri-kun!" Yoru said.

"Ugh…" I stepped back with my expression full of disgust.

"You're an eyesore. Get lost." He said.

"My, oh my! Well don't be like that Hibari-kun!" Yoru said rubbing her shoulder on Kyoya's chest. Kyoya was angry, grinded his teeth, and walked towards Reborn and me. Yoru fell on the ground and got up. Kyoya bumped me and whispered something in my ear. He then walked past me. I wasn't surprised.

"Sure. If that's what you want." I smiled like it was a reply to Kyoya.

"Eh? What did Hibari-san say?" Tsuna whispered.

"You are no good. That is what he said."

"Hibari-san really said that?" Tsuna cried.

"Well…let's get started shall we?" I smirked.

"All right! I'll get another talent if I learn how to sing!" Yamamoto laughed.

"ME TOO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"Keh! Juudaime! Let's do our best! I can't wait for you to sing!" Gokudera's eyes shined.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna thought.

"Everyone, why don't you try yelling?" Reborn started. Everyone started to yell.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" I asked.

"Eh? It's…..somewhat…..hard…" Tsuna replied.

"Just say 'HIIII, HIIII' all over town." I said.

"What!"

"She's right Tsuna. When you scream like that, you sound very loud." Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh. There it is." Reborn said.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"Oww…." Yamamoto said putting one hand over his ear.

"Shut up, Turf top!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ryohei has passed." I said.

"What?" Tsuna shouted.

"Gokudera too." Reborn said.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll see. Yamamoto, how about you?" I asked.

"Yeah! I can!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You pass." I said.

"What? But Yamamoto just laughed!"

"That's part of being loud. Be loud so everyone can hear you." Reborn said.

"Lambo also passes." I said. "He already loud enough."  
"True…..' Tsuna thought.

"Um….." Chrome stepped forward.

"Chrome?" Tsuna turned to Chrome.

"Actually, I'm not going to sing." She said.

"EH?"

"Mukuro-sama wants to sing….." Chrome said. Mist surrounded Chrome.

"WHAT! WAIT! If you do that…!" Tsuna said.

"We're in deep shit now…." I said. "Mukuro's going to chase after me. Then Kyoya will chase after Mukuro…."

"This is bad." Reborn said.

"That's what I just said!"

"Ku fu fu fu… what is this now?" Mukuro asked. I quickly ran to Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya! You can't stand being in a crowd right? Why don't you go out for a bit?" I said pushing Kyoya out the door.

"Phew! I managed to get him out….." I sighed.

"Oh? What is this? What coincidence…..ku fu fu fu….." Mukuro laughed.

"Yeah…..also bad timing….." I said and walked away.

"Oh? So what? I just wanted to sing."

"~Hmm~" I walked over to the piano.

"Then we'll give you the song sheets that you will sing." Reborn said.

"What? Now?" Tsuna screamed.

"Yeah. You don't know? You're going to sing a song called 'Tsuna's family.'" Reborn said.

"Eh? Wai-! This is a mafia song? Don't drag Yamamoto or Onii-san in this!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh? You yelled. You pass." Reborn said. "Mukuro passes too."

"Wha-!" Tsuna shouted. "Don't ignore me!" Tsuna looked at his song sheet.

"It looks like everyone has their own part to sing….." Tsuna thought. "Eh? Reborn, you're going to sing?"

"Of course. I'm part of your family after all." Reborn said.

"Jaa….What about Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not going to sing. I'm playing the piano." I answered. "Plus, Yoru is playing the drums. She played drums when she was little."

"That's no fun." Mukuro laughed.

"Shut up pineapple head. If you want, you don't have to sing."

Mukuro then walked towards Yoru and hit her with his staff nonstop for no reason.

"Mukuro! Wait!" Tsuna yelled.

"Leave it to me then….." I sighed. "Mukuro! Sorry about that! You can sing!" Mukuro turned.

"HIIIII!" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Mukuro said and got up, walked towards me, and stopped.

"W-what?" I asked.

"My song sheets." Mukuro said. I gave him the sheets.

"Alright! I'll play the piano so you can get the tune of this music!" I said. I played the piano. Tsuna listened. It was a pretty tune. After I played the piano everyone looked at me.

"I want you to memorize your parts." I said.

"Sure!" Yamamoto said.

"A certain person will be here. I want you guys to get out and don't come here. This certain person won't like it." I smiled.

"Sure!" Yamamoto said.

"Who is it?" Gokudera asked.

"I told you, a certain person!" I laughed.

"Alright…" Tsuna said. After everyone left, Reborn then sipped on his coffee."

"When is he coming?" Reborn asked.

"About now I think." I replied. Kyoya walked in.

"Good timing Hibari." Reborn said.

"As promised, I'll help you sing." I said. Kyoya kept silent.

"Let's begin." Reborn said.

**The next day**

"Juudaime! Did you memorize you parts?" Gokudera asked.

"Ah….I did but I'm not sure if I can sing right….." Tsuna said.

"You're alright Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Hey! Did you memorize your parts?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course Baseball freak!" Gokudera said.

"I memorized mines while playing baseball!" Yamamoto said.

"I memorized mines while doing boxing!" Ryohei screamed.

"Sport freaks…" Gokudera said.

"Then let's go to that room again!" Yamamoto said. The whole gang walked to the room.

"You all came." Reborn said. "Since there's a part for Adult I-pin and Adult Lambo, we're going to use the 10 year bazooka."

"Yeah…." I said.

"Eh? So we're going to sing?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. Did you not memorize?" I asked.

"I did but….I can't figure out the tune….." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry! It takes guts! Guts!" I smiled and patted Tsuna's head.

"Let's start!" Reborn said. Tsuna noticed Kyoko, Haru, and I-pin coming in the room.

"Why is Kyoko-chan here!" Tsuna screamed.

"Because they're in your family dummy." I said.

"B-but…."

"Don't worry. For the part when you guys say your attributes, I made up an excuse on that."

"Really?"

"We're ready Tsuna-kun! You are sky because you guys are singing a weather song?" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan believes it?" Tsuna thought.

"I can't wait Tsuna-san!" Haru said.

"Ready?" Reborn asked. Everyone nodded.

"Hit it Sakura." Reborn said. I nodded and started the piano. Everyone started to sing. It was a nice tune. After everyone sang, the song ended.

"It was a nice song." I said. Everyone laughed.

"You finally got a talent, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"I wouldn't consider it a talent. I think it's a waste of time." I sighed.

"WHY?" Tsuna screamed. Everyone laughed.

**I'm sorry for the late update! Hoped you enjoy! Wow! This chapter has half the pages I typed for the last chapter. **

**This is the song they sang.**

**This one has pictures: ****.com/watch?v=MRPVMssT-HU**

**This one has cosplays: ****.com/watch?v=olSSrXIa5ks**

**Lastly, there was a song they sang but it's a different version. I was shocked after hearing it because they had Lal Mirch, Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, Kusaskabe, Shoichi, Spanner, Chrome, and Basil in it! XD so I won't make a chapter of this, but I'll type something about it! Enjoy! Plus, review!**

**.com/watch?v=-Btzh7-uzdg&feature=PlayList&p=7EB42B054C2B065B&playnext_from=PL&playnext=1&index=6**

**Enjoy the videos and review! Love you guys! Review! ~^^~**


	30. 10 years in the future!

**Hooray! Hooray! The future arc is here! I am so behind! But, please enjoy! ^_^**

Tsuna was walking with Reborn to Tsuna's house.

"After lunch, we will be studying like crazy." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed.

"Good luck!" I said.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled. "Huh? When did you get here?" Tsuna turned in amazement.

"I'm pretty fast idiot. Plus, I always run from Iemitsu." I stuck my tongue out.

"Dad…" Tsuna sighed and noticed I was wearing a kimono. It was black.

"Oh. You're wearing a kimono…why?" Tsuna asked. "It's black too…."

"Hm? I have weird dreams that disasters are happening so I decided to wear this. I put my weapons around my waist, such as, my sword, gun, rope, and stuff like that. I have another fighting outfit in my bag." I lifted up my bag. "What? Is it bad?" I glared.

"No! That's not it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ok! Let me test out my weapons on you!" I smirked.

"No! Don't do that! That may be bad!" Tsuna quickly shook his head.

"Tsuna! The people at the shopping district gave me a lollipop!" Lambo said running towards Tsuna.

"Really?" I smiled, kneeled down, and picked up Lambo.

"That's right!" Lambo said.

"That's great!" I laughed and put Lambo down.

"Reborn can never get any lollipop!" Lambo laughed.

"You are some kid." Reborn said.

"Reborn you liar!" Lambo yelled.

"I'm not a liar. I just said the truth." Reborn smiled.

"What? Is that so? Wait! You did make fun of me! I'll punish you Reborn!" Lambo brought out a grenade. Reborn kicked Lambo. The grenade went in Lambo's mouth. Lambo quickly took it out.

"That was close! Good thing I didn't pull it." Lambo said.

"That was a close call. I almost made you in to a star!" Reborn said.

"How dare you Reborn!" Lambo brought out the 10 year bazooka.

"Hey Reborn stop!" I ran towards Reborn. Reborn threw a rock at Lambo. Lambo got hit and the bazooka went towards Reborn and me.

"It's coming towards you! Sakura-san! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn frowned.

"This is bad. I can't move." Reborn said.

"Same." I answered and trembled.

"Eh?" Tsuna at us. I glared at a corner then we went inside the 10 year bazooka. Pink smoke exploded.

"Reborn and Sakura-san went inside the 10 year bazooka….which means…..I get to see the 10 year self of Reborn and Sakura-san." Tsuna thought and waited. After the smoke was gone, nobody was there.

"Eh? Where are you? Reborn? Sakura-san?" Tsuna looked for us but we weren't found.

"I don't really get but, Reborn and Sakura-san should be back 5 minutes." Tsuna thought and went home with Lambo following him.

**The next day**

"Where are you Reborn!" Tsuna yelled and ran out of the house. "That's strange. Five minutes already past and Reborn isn't here….where did he go?"

"Why are you going to Tsuna-san's house?" Haru asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around and saw Haru and Gokudera.

"Shut up! I'm giving Juudaime a souvenir stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled at Haru. Haru saw Tsuna.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" Haru waved.

"J-Juudaime?" Gokudera looked surprised looking at Tsuna.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, running and stopped right in front of Gokudera and Haru.

"Tsuna-san! Did you know they are building a shopping mall underground? Let's go with everyone together!" Haru said.

"Tch! Kid!" Gokudera said. Haru jumped.

"Haru is a proper lady!" Haru yelled and pouted.

"How are you a lady? How?" Gokudera yelled. They both argued.

"By the way, are you looking for something, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"Ah! Well, Reborn hadn't come back yet." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh?" Haru blinked.

"Did something happen to Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna told them the story.

"What! Reborn-chan hadn't come home yet?" Haru screamed. "By the way, what is the 10 year bazooka?" Haru asked.

"Ah! That's right! Haru doesn't know!" Tsuna panicked.

"Juudaime, you said Reborn-san didn't come back after he went inside the 10 year bazooka?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. Weird huh?" Tsuna said.

"Maybe, the future self of Reborn-san doesn't exist…" Gokudera suggested.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "But anyways, let's look for Reborn!" Tsuna said and the gang split up. Haru went to Yamamoto's restaurant.

"Have you seen Reborn-chan?" Haru asked.

"The kid? No. Didn't see him around." Yamamoto answered.

"Alright. Please tell Tsuna-san if you see him." Haru said.

"Wait where are you going!" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm going to ask Kyoko-chan!" Haru ran to Kyoko's house. Tsuna ran and saw I-pin training.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! I'm training!" I-pin said.

"Ah! That's right! I-pin! Have you seen Reborn around?" Tsuna asked.

"No. I haven't seen him. I'm sorry." I-pin shook her head.

"Alright! That's ok!" Tsuna quickly ran and bumped in to a boy with red hair.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said. The boy with red hair and glasses saw Tsuna and quickly picked up his book and ran away.

"Why is he here!" The boy screamed.

"Who was that?" Tsuna thought. Tsuna walked around and thought. "Maybe Adult Lambo knows something! He said something about parallel worlds!" Tsuna ran to his house and went up to his room and saw Lambo sleeping.

"Lambo! Use the 10 year bazooka!" Tsuna said.

"10 year baz-?" Lambo-san doesn't know anything about that." Lambo said.

"It's right on top of your head!" Tsuna yelled and grabbed it. Lambo pulled it back.

"NO! My boss told me not to use it!" Lambo screamed.

"Your boss already knows you use it like crazy!" Tsuna said.

"NOO!" Lambo said.

"Please Lambo!" Tsuna said.

"NOO!" Lambo fell after he let go of the bazooka. Tsuna fell in to the 10 year bazooka.

"Eh?" Tsuna woke up and realized he was falling in to the future. "I went inside the 10 year bazooka? Which means, I'm going to the future?" Tsuna was worried and scared. Tsuna screamed and fell.

"Ow!" he yelled. "It's dark." Tsuna rose up his hand and pushed something. "Ah! It opened!" Tsuna pushed a lid off of the box he was in. "Is this 10 years in the future? Where am I?" Tsuna looked at the box he was in.

"This is….a coffin?" he replied. "Deh? Eh? Why am I in a coffin!" Tsuna yelled.

"Who's there?" a man's voice yelled.

"HII!" Tsuna screamed. The man walked to the coffin.

"You-You are….." the man said. The man looked really shocked. Tsuna blinked.

"Go-Gokudera-kun-?" Before Tsuna could finish, the man fell down on his knees and grabbed Tsuna.

"Juudaime!" the man said.

"I thought so…..its Gokudera-kun…..he looks older. Could he be Gokudera-kun 10 year in the future?" Tsuna thought.

"Juudaime! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he bowed while he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders very hard.

"Ow! Oww!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera looked up and let go.

"Ah! I'm sorry." Gokudera said and let go of Tsuna's shoulders.

"Um, I really don't get what's going on….." Tsuna said. "You may not believe me but I was inside the 10 year bazooka and…."

"Yes. We only have 5 minutes." Gokudera said.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. Gokudera gave a really painful look.

"Listen Juudaime, when you return to the past, please do as I say." He said.

"Eh? What are you-?"

"I don't have time to properly explain." Gokudera said. "When you return to the past, kill this man immediately." He said and revealed a photo to Tsuna.

"H-Huh!" Tsuna looked at the photo.

"This is a photograph from this time. You met him before your second year." Gokudera said. Tsuna took the picture.

"Who is this? What do you mean 'kill'?" Tsuna asked.

"There's no need to hesitate." He said.

"P-please wait! Kill…..take this person's life?" Tsuna panicked,

"If he didn't exist, Byakuran wouldn't have gotten…."

"Byakuran? Why is he getting so serious?" Tsuna thought.

"Also, to be certain-"

"Um! There's something that's really bothering me!" Tsuna said. "Why was my self from ten years in the future in this place?" Gokudera gave a shocked face.

"Why am I in a coffin ten years in the future?" Tsuna asked.

"T-That's because….." Gokudera tried to answer but pink smoke appeared. The younger Gokudera appeared.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera yelled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said. "Why is the normal Gokudera-kun here?" Tsuna thought "I missed out hearing the truth!"

"Huh? It's the usual Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled. "I thought I was sent ten years in the future."

"No, you're right. This is ten years in the future, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. Gokudera looked at what Tsuna's in.

"What is this?" Gokudera asked. "It looks like a coffin."

"It doesn't 'look like'…." Tsuna replied.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "That means….Juudaime…. ten years in the future….was…." Gokudera was silent with his eyes all black like he was wearing sunglasses.

"Um….Gokudera…..kun?" Tsuna walked over to Gokudera.

"What was I doing ten years in the future? Why was Juudaime in a coffin?" Gokudera yelled and went on the ground. "Damn it! Letting you die….I'm not qualified to be your right-hand man!" Gokudera used his fist and hit it on the ground. Tsuna quickly calmed Gokudera and explained about what Gokudera's older self said.

"My older self said that?" Gokudera asked.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna nodded.

"The man in the photo?"

"Y-Yes!"

"All right! After 5 minutes are up and we're in the past, let's kill this guy immediately!" Gokudera said.

"No that's no good! If we do that-!" Tsuna then paused and looked around. "I think it's already past 5 minutes since I got here…."

"Me too…." Gokudera said.

"Then, why aren't we going back to the past?" Tsuna put both his hands on his head.

"I think the 10 year bazooka is manufacturing…" Gokudera said.

"That's bad!" Tsuna yelled.

"Maybe we might not come back….."

"No! That's terrible!"

"We're not certain yet….." Gokudera tried to calm Tsuna.

"What do we do?" Tsuna screamed. His stomach then growled.

"Well, let's eat Yatsuhashi!" Gokudera said holding up a bag. "This is from the past." The two boys ate.

"What is this place?" Gokudera looked around. He then picked up Gokudera's older self's bag.

"This was my future self's bag right?"

"Yeah…." Tsuna nodded. Gokudera opened the bag. A lot of stuff fell out of the bag.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Maybe you shouldn't open that without permission….."

"It's alright! He won't mind! It's mine after all!" Gokudera said and picked a box.

"What's this moldy old box? How dirty…." He put the box in his pocket. Gokudera picked up another item. "We're still writing letters on paper ten years in the future?" Gokudera said. Tsuna peeked over to see. "I'm getting anxious….." Tsuna thought. Gokudera opened the letter.

"What are these?" Tsuna asked. "They look like drawings…."

"These are G-writings!" he yelled.

"G-writings?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"They're Gokudera-writings." Gokudera said and looked at Tsuna. "It's a code I came up with in my first year of middle school during class."

"What's this guy doing during class?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera in shock.

"Hm, Guardians….gather…." Gokudera was trying to figure out the letter.

"As I thought." A voice said. both Gokudera and Tsuna looked behind them.

"Who is there!" Gokudera said.

"Nice to meet you." The person said and brought out a weapon attached to the person's arm. "Also…." The person took off a chain off a ring. "Goodbye."

**Hope you enjoy! It is very mysterious that Sakura couldn't move until she went inside the 10 year bazooka. Nothing much happened I guess….Please review! ^_^ **


	31. Byakuran

**Next chapter up! Enjoy! ^_^**

I fell from the sky and crashed to the forest.

"Ouch!" I yelled. A few guards grabbed me.

"Huh? What the hell is going on?" I asked the guards. The guards asked me a few questions I didn't understand because they're speaking Italian.

"What the hell? What are you saying? Also let me go!" I panicked. The guards then brought me to a nice building.

"Eh? This is Italy? They're bringing me to Iemitsu?" I thought. The guards brought me to a leader.

"Who might this be?" A guy with dark pink hair asked.

"Shut up four eyes! What with that hair? Is that a wig? Also where am I?" I asked. The leader was mad.

"I am sick of this girl! Get her out of my sight! Bring her to Byakuran-sama!" the leader shouted.

"What? I just asked you a question and you get mad? Who the hell do you think you are?" The guards nodded and dragged me to a room.

"Let go!" I yelled. The door opened.

"Who might this be?" a guy said.

"Who the hell are you white head?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the guy asked again.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't know what's going on so answer my question!" I yelled. The guards punched my head.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"No need to be harsh." The guy said. "I'm Byakuran. I'm the boss of the Millefiore." He smiled.

"What is Millefiore?" I asked.

"It is my family." He smiled.

"A family? Like the Vongola family?" I asked.

"Yep! But my Millefiore family is stronger than the Vongola family." Byakuran smiled wider.

"How do you know that? Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled. Byakuran stared at me smiling. He then narrowed his eyes a bit. "I'll take care of her." He finally said. The guards let me go and quickly closed the door.

"What? I need to go to the others!" I screamed.

"It's no use." Byakuran said. "No need to struggle." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Eh? What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing particularly. Just keeping you. You may be a useful tool." he answered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what? Who knows? But my goal is to complete the Trinsette." He answered.

"Trinsette? What's that?" I asked.

"Trinsette? It's my goal. Do you even belong here?" he asked.

"Where I belong?" I was a bit surprised. "I don't know. But I don't know where this place is! Please! I need to find my friends!"

"Oh? That's interesting. Is that the Vongola?" he asked. I then fell on the ground.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My body feels weak all of the sudden….." I struggled to get up.

"Oh? Did you get injured?" he asked. I quickly got up.

"VOII! Like hell!" I yelled. _Author: Since when did she said "voi"?_

"Oh? That's good." He said.

"Good? How the heck is that good? If you do anything to me, then I'll-!"

"Then what? Run away?"

"Obviously not!" I grinded my teeth.

"Now that I think about it, have I met you before?" he asked.

"What?" my eyes were trembling.

"Hm…..Want to eat with me then?" he asked.

"That aside, I don't know you! Also quit messing with the Vongola!"

"I need the Vongola rings."

"For what?" I asked. "What? Your goal?"

"That's right. The Trinsette."

"Is the Trinsette that dangerous?"

"Hmm…Maybe…" he answered then walked towards the table and two couches..

"Hm? Scared?" he asked.

"Tch!" I then looked out the window. In my head, I thought, "I wonder where Tsuna, Reborn and the other guardians are…please…please be safe." I prayed.

"Excuse me!" a voice said.

"Oh? Look what we have here." Byakuran turned to a dark blue hair boy with blue eyes wearing the Millefiore uniform.

"Ah! I'm the new servant Leonardo Lippi!" the servant said.

"That's a funny name!" I laughed at the corner.

"Oh? Nice to meet you." Byakuran smiled.

"Yes! Byakuran-sama!" the servant said.

"No need to add 'sama'. It sounds too stuffy." Byakuran said.

"Eh? But….."

"Just do what you need to do. That way you can be happy." Byakuran smiled. Leonardo's eyes widened.

"You can be happy? Hell like he'd be happy." I glared.

"Also the 14th squad had lost to the Chiavallone family was tougher then expected."

"Chiavallone? Could it be….Buckling Bronco Dino!"

"As expected from Dino. He's strong." Byakuran said.

"Also Irie Shoichi has arrived at Japan."

"That's fast. I'm sorry but would you do me a favor Leo-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Can you deliver a flower to Sho-chan?"

"Flower?"

"Yes. A white anemone. A mountain of them."

"Sho-chan?" I thought. "Ah! Irie Shoichi!"

"Why are you with Shoichi! What's your relationship with him?" I yelled.

"We're friends. That's why. You can go Leo-kun." he smiled. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked as Leo walked out of the room.

"There's no need to know my name!" I yelled.

"Oh?" Byakuran walked and sat on his couch.

"Jeez…." I sighed.

"Hm….Sakura-chan?"

"Huh?" I twitched.

"As I thought. It's been a long time Sakura-chan!" Byakuran smiled.

**Sakura's mind**

Somehow his face pisses me off! I wish I could tear off that face of his! Who is this guy? How does he know my name? God! Just where am I? I should be back in the past right? What's going on? Wait a minute! I was shot by the 10 year bazooka! Then this place is the future. But what's going on? Don't tell me the Millefiore was overwhelmed the Vongola? Shit! I'm at the enemy's base! O 0 O

"That means-!" I gawked.

"Hm?" Byakuran smiled.

"Grr…" I snapped. "How do you know my name?"

"We met before haven't we?" he asked blinking.

"Serious?" I gawked.

"I'm pretty sure it's you right? You attended the same university as me right?" he blinked.

"Why would I attend one at this age?" I sweated.

"And…."

"Hm?" I blinked.

"I'm pretty sure I killed you."

"I was dead in the future?" My eyes widened. "Who-?" Then I felt a bit dizzy and was poured with sweat..

"Why are you sweating so much?" he asked. "Perhaps you are sick?"

"I'm not sick at all!"

"Do you want a Millefiore member help you change?"

"No! I'm fine!" I yelled panting.

"Is it too warm here?" Byakuran blinked.

"No!"

"Fever?"

"Quit asking!" I yelled. I walked to the other couch across from Byakuran.

"Do you want to sit there? Go ahead." He smiled.

"No!" I yelled. I sat on the ground behind the couch.

"Aw…I won't be able to see you." he said eating his marshmallows.

"Like I care!" I yelled.

"You're a cute girl aren't you?" My eyes widened.

**Sakura's mind**

Didn't Mukuro say the same thing? What's going on? Byakuran? Mukuro? They don't look alike. That white head has a mark under his left eye. Mukuro's right eye has the 6 paths. Then does that white head have some power with his left eye? Wait a minute! If I am at the enemy's base then I might as well do some observing…..

"I can see why you are being liked by the Vongola." Byakuran smiled.

"Yeah. I don't know where they are now." I sighed.

"You don't have a ring do you?" Byakuran asked.

"Ring?" I thought. "Ring, ring, ring…" I was thinking.

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure. I probably do." I rubbed my head and lied against the back of the couch hugging my bag.

"Do you know how to light it?" he asked.

"You want me to burn it?" I yelled.

"No. Never mind." Byakuran continued to eat.

"How long are you going to eat? If you eat, you'll become fat you know." I yelled but he ignored.

"Why do you have a long hair in the back of your head?" Byakuran asked.

"Is that a problem!" I yelled.

"No. I think it's cute. It reminds me of Uni-chan."

"Uni-chan? Uni? Hm…sounds familiar…" I thought. "Who's Uni?" I asked.

"She's a girl. Captain of the black spell. Her family was merged by mines."

"Merged? What's her former family's name?"

"The Giglio Nero family. My family is the Gesso family."

**Sakura's mind**

Giglio Nero Family? Aria? Then the next generation….Uni….Uni….where have I heard that name before? It's hard too remember.

"I guess you have to get use to me for a while!" he laughed. "Whether you're Sakura-chan or not!"

"Use? To you? Don't joke around! I'm tired here! And quit acting as if you know me!"

"Oh? Are you tired? You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"I don't want to."

"Why not? There's no need to be harsh."

"You think I won't be harsh after I got captured?"

"You looked like you were suffering when you fell down."

"Shush! I just have stomach problems!" I yelled.

"Really? Does it hurt?"

"You're annoying! Go away!"

"Why so harsh? I'll be gentle!" he smiled.

"No way!" I yelled.

"C'mon! You're a young girl!" he smiled.

"I am young white head!"

"And cute!"

"Shut up! You know what? I'm going to rest for a bit!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

"Ok!" he smiled.

**Author: How was today's chapter?**

**Someone #1: Cool chapter. It's only Sakura and Byakuran though…. (?)**

**Someone #2: Boring. No actions. Mysterious though. (Grr….)**

**Someone #3: I think Byakuran and Sakura should go together! (What? O_O)**

**Someone #4: But Yamamoto likes Sakura-chan too! (What?)**

**Someone #1: Like hell! I say Sakura go together with Hibari Kyoya!**

**Someone #2: No way! Hibari Kyoya is not the type! Sakura should go with Mukuro!**

**Someone #3: Mukuro has Chrome! Byakuran is worth for Sakura!**

**Someone #4: But Yamamoto may be better!**

**Fighting. (O_O *sweat drop*)**

**Author: Uh….Please go to my polls and vote. Please review! Ciao! ^_^**


	32. Guardian Search

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

"_And good bye."_

"Please stay back Juudaime!" Gokudera demanded and brought dynamites and threw it at the person. The person jumped and dodged.

"I won't let you escape!" Gokudera through another pack of bombs. The person landed on a tree branch, lit a flame from a ring and put it on the shot gun thing on the person's arm. Then the person shot out an indigo flame and attacked all the bombs down. The explosion caught Gokudera in an indigo color net and trapped him.

"What is this? It's hot!" Gokudera tried to escape."

"Not good! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"As I thought, you can't control your rings yet." The person said.

"Control the rings?" Gokudera said.

"What is he saying?" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't blame me. Just die." The person said shot out regular bullets.

"Juudaime! This guy's dangerous! Please run!" Gokudera demanded.

"But…!" Tsuna panicked. "Ah!" Tsuna dug through his pocket. "The pills Basil-kun gave me!" Tsuna took out two pills. "Normally I wouldn't take these but in this situation…." Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "I guess I have no choice." Tsuna quickly swallowed the pills. Tsuna was in hyper intuition.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna quickly blocked the bullets with his flames.

"I've been waiting for you to go into your hyper intuition." The person said.

Why are you after us?" Tsuna asked.

"This is an emergency situation." The person replied and shot out indigo flames that followed Tsuna.

"Homing!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna tried to block it with his flames but got hit.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"I won't let you take a break. If you're the kind of man who would die here, you'd just get in the way." The person said and shot out another indigo flame and exploded Tsuna.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"That's all you can do with Reborn's teachings? I'm amazed on how you were able to beat Xanxus like this."

"Why do you know Reborn?" Tsuna asked. The stance Tsuna made had flames coming out.

"That stance! That must be the Zero Point Breakthrough Custom!" the person shouted.

"Juudaime!"

"Why?" Tsuna quickly went towards the person. "Why can you use dying will flames?" he asked trying to the person. The person dodged. Tsuna then managed to hit the person in the stomach. The person struggled and moved backed and took of the cape.

"A woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"You're not that bad Sawada Tsunayoshi. If I went all out, I won't be able to match your combat skills." The woman said. "But that's not enough…" The woman took of a chain off the ring, lit it, and put the flame in the box. The box opened. A centipede came out. "You won't survive in this era!" The woman shot out bullets. Tsuna dodged them until the centipede surrounded him.

"What is that?" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna quickly grabbed it and emitted flames.

"Amazing! Way to go, Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"No. That will only reverse the effect." The woman said. "He's being forced to emit the flames."

Tsuna fell. The woman landed on ground and lifted her shot gun attached to arm towards Tsuna.

"Falling for a simple trap like that is pathetic. Vongola the Tenth. You are not a real man without Reborn."

"Hold on!" Gokudera tried to save Tsuna but couldn't.

"It's just as she says. I'm not a real man without Reborn." Tsuna squeezed his eyes together.

"But, you get a passing mark." The woman said and took back her shot gun. She took off her goggles. "My name is Lal Mirch." She said. The trap that surrounded Gokudera disappeared. Gokudera quickly ran to Tsuna as Lal put on her cape.

"Are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine…" Tsuna replied.

"Wrap these around your Vongola Rings. They are called Mammon Chains. They seal the powers of your Rings." Lal said throwing two chains on the ground.

"Hold on there!" Gokudera yelled. You attack us now you babble these crap at us? Why do you know about the Vongola Rings? Who are you?"

We need to hurry from this place. Lal threw some sandals on the ground. "Wear those. You can't walk bare footed." She said.

"Um!" Tsuna yelled. "Wait a second! We just came from the past and we know nothing! What's going on!" Lal pointed her shot gun towards Tsuna. Tsuna backed away.

"Knock it off!" Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna. "Why do we have to listen to you?"

"It'd be better if those who don't listen die. I don't have time." Lal said. Gokudera and Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Um! Do you know what happened to Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Colonello, Viper, Skull…." Lal mumbled. "The three great Arcobalenos in this era are dead. That's right. Reborn isn't here." Lal stared at Tsuna and turned away.

"Quit joking around!" Gokudera yelled and turned to Tsuna. "Juudaime! Reborn-san is never gone! He's strong! Besides, he got inside the 10 year bazooka like us! Reborn-san may be here!"

"That's right! Reborn might be in here!" Tsuna nodded. Lal frowned. "Let's go!" she yelled.

"Ah! Yes!" Tsuna nodded and quickly put on the sandals and ran with Lal with Gokudera next to Tsuna. As they walked Tsuna and Gokudera looked around.

"Let's stop here." Lal said, opening a box, and threw it in the air. It was floating like an air balloon. A mini one. "The sun is setting. You guys find food."

"What the hell? Don't you order us around!" Gokudera yelled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stopped Gokudera, "Maybe we shouldn't be rude or she won't tell us any information!" Tsuna said.

"If Juudaime say so then…" Gokudera agreed and they both split up to find food.

As Tsuna was walking down the hill, he looked around.

"I never thought the future would look like this…." Tsuna thought. "I wonder what would be edible around the woods." He tripped over a rock. Tsuna rolled down and swallowed something after slamming his head against the floor.

"Geh! I swallowed something!" Tsuna started spitting. Tsuna noticed some mushrooms.

"Mushrooms!" Tsuna smiled. "I wonder if they are edible though…." Tsuna thought.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was walking around.

"All right!" he yelled. "I'm going to find something delicious and serve it to Juudaime!" he swung a stick around, then stopped, and looked at the bag. "If only this was some kind of clue…." Soon, he heard water so he quickly turned to a lake which had a naked woman there in the water. It was Lal.

"A lake!" Gokudera noticed Lal. "That's-!" Tears came out of Lal's eyes as she squeezed a scarf from Colonello while she was inside the lake naked. Gokudera blushed.

"Ah!" Tsuna noticed Gokudera and walked towards him. "Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "Look! I found this many mush-!" Tsuna carried the mushrooms he found. Gokudera quickly covered Tsuna's mouth.

"Ah! Juudaime! P-please be quiet!" Gokudera demanded. Lal noticed the two boys as they fell in to the lake.

"A-Are you alright, Juudaime!" Gokudera asked as they came out of the lake.

"S-Somehow…." Tsuna coughed.

"Brats." Lal said and faced them. Both Tsuna and Gokudera blushed with nosebleeds and screamed.

Tsuna and Gokudera hung their clothes and sat around a fire across Lal holding fish with a stick.

"I-It's nice that she shared the fish with us." Tsuna blushed.

"I-Indeed." Gokudera blushed too. Lal looked at them.

"I can't look her in the face!" Tsuna thought.

"She's got us." Gokudera turned away.

"I've only seen you in photographs. But because of the 10-year bazooka and the resemblance to the photos, I knew who you were."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"We have time now. I'll tell you a little of what I know." She said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"I was affiliated with the Vongola External Advisor Organization." Lal started.

"Vongola Advisor Organization?" Tsuna blinked. "Ah!" Tsuna remembered. "That's the organization Dad was in!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's right." Lal replied. "We protect the Vongola HQ. Unfortunately, it was taken down from the Miilefiore."

"M-Millefiore?" Tsuna blinked.

"Don't joke around! Juudaime! The Vongola would never be gone!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maybe 10 years later." Lal replied. Gokudera kept quiet.

"The Vongola HQ were taken down from a new family called Millefiore." Lal said.

"Eh? New family? Millefiore? Wh-What is that?" Tsuna asked.

"A new family that is stronger than the Vongola. Their boss is Byakuran." Lal explained.

"B-Byakuran? The guy that the older Gokudera-kun mentioned earlier…" Tsuna looked down munching his fish.

"Yeah." Lal nodded.

**In Italy**

I woke up. Byakuran turned.

"Oh? You're awake." Byakuran smiled. I turned to see Byakuran and blinked sleepily. I stared at him with my eyelids half opened.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Byakuran tilted his head.

"Shoo, shoo…I'm sleepy. Go away." I replied and went back to sleep.

"Eh? I want to talk!" Byakuran complained.

"Sorry but I don't know you!" I answered angrily.

"Which is why we should talk!" Byakuran complained more.

"Too busy. Sorry." I slept facing my back against him.

"You're mean!" he cried and look out of the window. "Seems like this is going to be fun." He giggled. I opened my eyes. _"Fun?_" I closed my eyes and slept again.

**Back to the conversation**

Lal continued to talk. Later, the balloon weapon Lal opened earlier moved. Lal noticed. She covered herself with her cape, took the box weapon away, and used sand to burn out the fire.

"What was that for?" Gokudera yelled.

"It's the enemy! Since we aren't at the hideout, we have to hide!" Lal yelled.

"The enemy?" Tsuna quickly grabbed his clothes. The three of them ran and hid behind a large rock.

"Is-is the enemy…here yet?" Tsuna asked.

"Shh! It's here!" Lal answered. A big Mosca appeared walking through the forest.

"Isn't that Gola Mosca!" Gokudera and Tsuna asked.

"It's the Millefiore's." Lal said. "It only detects ring's power. Since we have a Mammon chain wrapped around our rings it's ok because these Mammon chains seal the ring's power." The Mosca walked around and turned its head and noticed something at the rock. It turned and walked towards the rock.

"Oi! Why is it walking towards where we are?" Gokudera asked.

"Impossible! Do you guys have something else besides your Vongola rings?" Lal asked quickly.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"No." Gokudera replied.

"No." Tsuna shook his head and paused. "Ah!" Tsuna dug through his pocket. "The ring Lanchia-san gave me!" Tsuna showed it to Lal.

"This ring-! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lal asked.

"Hmph! You sound pathetic! If we all three take him down…!" Gokudera smiled taking out his bombs.

"We won't defeat it even with the three of us here!" Lal said. The Mosca lifted his hand to shoot.

"Shit!" Lal quickly jumped on the rock, took off the Mammon chain on her ring, and prepared to shoot. "You guys go to the hideout! I'll buy you some time!" A man came above with a sword and sliced Mosca's head. The two boys looked up.

"Attaco di Squalo." The man said. "This will buy us one minute." He smiled putting the sword back to his sack.

"Could you be-!" Tsuna looked up at the man. "Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. The man frowned.

"Huh? Tsuna? Hm…you look younger than I thought….am I dreaming? An illusion?" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna holding his chin.

"It's like the usual Yamamoto…" Both Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"Um! You may not believe us but we were inside the Lambo's 10 year Bazooka and…." Tsuna tried to explain. Yamamoto laughed.

"Oh I see!" Yamamoto laughed. "I see. I almost panicked. No wonder." He smiled. "You look well Tsuna!"

"It's like the usual Yamamoto!" Tsuna thought. Gokudera stared at Yamamoto.

"Oi. How long are you going to wander around?" Lal asked. "It'll take till morning to get to hideout."

"Oh yeah! The hideout you have is wrong. It's the opposite." Yamamoto said. "It's close by. Don't worry. Let's go." Yamamoto said. As they walked, Tsuna explained every thing and how they got the Vongola rings.

"Oh! I see, I see. That refreshes my memory!" Yamamoto laughed. "But…" Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna. "You're really amazing Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled and turned to Gokudera. "You too Gokudera." Gokudera stared angrily.

"We're here!" Yamamoto said. "But…first…" He opened a box using a ring, lit up a flame and put it inside the hole of the blue box. Rain came down.

"Huh?" Tsuna noticed a drop in his head. He looked up. It was raining hard.

"Agh! It's raining very hard I can't see!" Tsuna tried to block the rain out of his face.

"That box…it is a rain attribute." Lal blocked her head with her hand.

"Where's the hideout!" Tsuna complained.

"It's here!" Yamamoto shouted lying on the side of the hideout. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Lal quickly ran to the hideout.

"Wow! They had a hideout like this?" Tsuna walked down the stairs.

"Yeah. It's amazing don't you think?" Yamamoto asked. After the stairs was a wide room.

"Wow! How amazing!" Tsuna looked around. Yamamoto laughed.

"I'll tell you something good! You made them built this Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

"I-I did?" Tsuna shouted. Then there was a door with purple lines.

"Is it ok to enter?" Tsuna asked looking closely at the purple lines.

"It's ok. Just enter." Yamamoto said and entered through the purple lines as if it was nothing. Tsuna stuck his finger through the purple lines and quickly ran through it.

"You're right." Tsuna looked at himself. After Gokudera entered, Lal fell down after entering.

"Ah! Lal Mirch!" Tsuna shouted. Yamamoto quickly ran to her.

"Sorry. I forgot." Yamamoto picked her up. "She'll be ok. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Ah….ok…." Tsuna walked towards the door. Tsuna and Gokudera looked around.

"Hey. Where are you looking at? I'm here." A familiar voice said. Tsuna stopped and turned to see Reborn sitting on a couch.

"What are you doing No Good Tsuna? I'm right here." Reborn said.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna walked towards Reborn. "Reborn!" Tsuna smiled.

"Hug me." He said.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"I'm right here!" the 'real' Reborn hit Tsuna in the head.

"Ow!" Tsuna yelled.

"Juu-Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that for? I was looking for you all over!" Tsuna cried. "And you are wearing some weird outfit!" Tsuna yelled.

"I have to. If I don't wear this, I'll be in trouble." Reborn said.

"Again you babbling over those things! Also, something's weird! We can't go back to the past!" Tsuna yelled.

"I know that much." Reborn said. "That's not the only odd thing."

"There's more?" Tsuna asked.

"The time is off. We were shot by the 10 year bazooka, but only 9 years and 10 months have passed. I have no idea why it happened."

"Only by two months…." Tsuna thought. "That's terrible!"

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't blown off on another land though." Reborn said.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "Ah! Where are we anyways?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh? Even you don't know that?" Reborn turned to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, can you open the monitor?"

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded and opened the monitor showing pictures of the place.

"Huh?" Tsuna twitched.

"It's too dark. I can't see." Gokudera said.

"You should recognize this." Yamamoto said showing another picture on the screen of a familiar school.

"Na-Namimori Middle?" Tsuna shouted.

"We-we're in Japan?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded. "Every since the Millefiore took over in this era, the Vongola hunt began."

"Vo-Vongola Hunt?" Tsuna turned to Yamamoto.

"You must have seen it too. The coffin with the Vongola mark." Reborn replied.

"That's the thing I was in!" Tsuna yelled.

"You bastard!" Gokudera punched Yamamoto.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"What were you doing?" Gokudera yelled. Why did _that_ happen to Juudaime!" Blood came out of Yamamoto's mouth.

"I'm sorry…" was all Yamamoto said.

"You bastard! 'I'm sorry' doesn't cover it!" Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto by the tie.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera.

"Stop it Gokudera." Reborn said. "You in the future is in the same position."

"D-Damn it…." Gokudera looked down.

"The enemy, the Millefiore Family, has an enormous fighting force. And they're cold and cruel." Reborn said.

"When Vongola HQ fell, Millefiore prepared a talk between the two leaders and called on our boss." Yamamoto explained.

"And then?" Tsuna blinked.

"However, they did not negotiate at all, and took the boss' life….." Yamamoto sadly looked down. "Since then, the Millefiore have ignored all of our summons, and have continued to kill people on our side. Their goal is to wipe out every last person on the Vongola side."

"M-Meaning, we're also in danger, even though we're from the past?" Tsuna asked.

"That's not all." Reborn said. "Every person you've been involved with is a target as well."

"All hope isn't gone yet." Reborn smiled. "Yamamoto, even though they're separated, the Family's guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, right?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded.

"Then there's one thing to do." Reborn said. "You need to gather the six guardians who have been separated."

**Author: That's about it folks! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sakura: What is this? *Looking around.***

**Author: I'm talking to the people.**

**Sakura: People? *blinks***

**Author: Whatever….so how did you like it? Lame?**

**Sakura: I don't get it. That whitey isn't making any sense! Why can't I join Tsuna and the others?**

**Author: You will be in a big trouble before joining Tsuna and the others.**

**Sakura: Eh? What is it?**

**Author: Something.**

**Sakura: Which is why I'm asking what it is.**

**Author: I think it's lame. I'm not a creative thinker to tell you to truth. But that is when-!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu! What's this? Ho? And who might you be?**

**Sakura and Author: *stares***

**Mukuro: What's with the silence?**

**Author: Get lost. *bullying Mukuro.***

**Sakura: That's my line! *bullying Mukuro with Author.***

**Mukuro: Ah! Wait! Ow! I-! Ouch! Hold-! On! Ow! *stops bullying* Hm?**

**Sakura: So what is this trouble that will happen to me?**

**Author: That is when Byakuran-!**

**Kyoya: What are you doing?**

**Author: Beat it.**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Author: You should say **_**Excuse me**_** instead of **_**What**_** you know.**

**Kyoya: You're in my way.**

**Author: Ho? Just to hug Sakura-kun right? *sticks out thumb with teeth shining.***

**Kyoya: *beats Author up.***

**Sakura: Oi! Oi! Kyoya! That was uncalled for! She's the author! *Holding back Kyoya.***

**Mukuro: *Gets up.***

**Kyoya: *stops***

**Byakuran: Hey.**

**Author: Ah. The devil's here.**

**Sakura: !**

**Mukuro: *Glares.***

**Byakuran: What's with the glare Mukuro-kun? And the atmosphere here? It's creepy.**

**Sakura: You're the creepy one… -_-|||**

**Author: Uh….we're busy so could you go away? You're kinda interfering….**

**Byakuran: Hm? *stares evilly.***

**Author: HII! Aneue! Help!**

**Sakura: You bastard! *beats up Byakuran.***

**Author: And that's about it-!**

**Sakura: Wait! You forgot to say that we are going to do this every chapter!**

**Author: Oh yeah! I forgot! We'll be doing some talking to you like this in every chapter. Plus, there is Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview so we may be cut off from Haru's interview! And how did you know we're going to this every chapter Sakura-san?**

**Sakura: Hm? I saw through your speech about this.**

**Author: What?**

**Kyoya: Hmph…**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu fu…..**

**Byakuran: ~Heh~! How interesting!**

**Sakura: Shut up. *uses elbow and hits Byakuran's stomach.***

***Byakuran holds stomach and kneels on the floor shaking.***

**Author: *stares* Um…..ok….oh yeah, my school starts at August 16****th**** so my updates may be late but I promise it won't be that late (I hope) and that's it for today….hope you enjoyed….and review! ~^^~**


	33. Resolve!

**Next chapter! Resolve! Read it with your dying will!**

Tsuna was lying on the bed all depress and worried.

**Flashback**

"We need to gather all the six guardians who have been separated." Reborn stared at Tsuna.

"Gather all the six guardians?" Tsuna trembled.

"I'm certain there is a connection between our presence here and the fighting in this era." Reborn replied.

"But what can we do with only seven people?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't say such a shameful thing. In long history of Vongola, there have been many crises."

"…" Tsuna stayed silent and grinded his teeth.

"Got it? We're going to decide the order of gathering the guardians."

"Wait a minute! Yamamoto said that people we know are targets for the Vongola-hunt! Does that include Mom, Kyoko-chan and Haru too?" Tsuna asked. Reborn kept silent. "Reborn!"

"The amount of people in Millefiore keeps expanding. I'm afraid they're targets too." Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"No way! This is horrible! What do we do Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"We've already made a move." Reborn started. Tsuna blinked.

"I went out to look for Lal Mirch. Lambo and I-pin went to look for Sasagawa, Haru, and Yoru." Yamamoto explained.

"That's right! On this side, they're not kids!" Tsuna uttered.

"And, about Mama….this is bad timing. She and Iemitsu went to Italy for vacation, and we're unable to determine their status." Reborn explained.

"Italy? Then…" Tsuna stepped an inch back.

"Juudaime, she said that Vongola HQ has been annihilated." Gokudera told Tsuna.

"No way! They couldn't have…Mom….." Tsuna eyes widened shaking.

"Our other allies, Bianchi and Fuuta, are out gathering information." Yamamoto explained.

"Are they safe?" Gokudera asked.

"But, most of the people we know in Namimori were killed in the last two days."

"Including, Yamamoto's old dad." Reborn added. Gokudera and Tsuna turned their heads to Yamamoto who looked down on the ground.

"No way…" Tsuna eyes were wide with fear. "Ah! Wait! What about Sakura-san? Why isn't she here?" Tsuna asked. "She couldn't have-!"

"Before the Vongola-hunt began, Sakura-chan was smiling even after the boss died." Yamamoto explained. Gokudera clenched his fist. "Gokudera was very upset with her. Because of that, she mostly runs to me or Hibari. But when we separated, she ran away from this hideout. We think she went to Italy until…." Yamamoto paused.

"?" Tsuna and Gokudera blinked.

"Until one day, there was a rumor from Italy that she….was killed." Yamamoto finished.

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened and fell.

"Even if she was shot by the 10 year bazooka, she may be wandering around the enemy's base and scared all alone too." Yamamoto closed his eyes.

"When you mean killed….how?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know but she was killed." Yamamoto grinded his teeth.

"By who?" Tsuna asked.

"Millefiore boss, Byakuran." Yamamoto opened his eyes.

**Italy (The building)**

"Ah! Wait!" I woke up, sat up straight, and saw Byakuran right in front of me.

_BAM!_

"What do you think you're doing huh?" I asked cracking my knuckle while Byakuran was on the floor.

"You were having a nightmare so I thought I should wake you but you woke up." Byakuran explained covering his face.

"A nightmare? Forget it! I don't need you to wake me up!" I yelled. "Why do you want to wake me up?"

"You know, I was worried." Byakuran smiled and grabbed my hand.

"One question."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you caring for the enemy?" I yelled and broke his hand.

"I was worried! What if you can do something about the Vongola so I can obtain the Vongola rings? Obviously I need you!" Byakuran smiled holding his broken hand.

"Again you blabbing that crap." I sighed and looked out the window and looked at the sky. I smiled after looking at the sky more.

"Nice sky hm?" he stared at me smiling.

"Hm? Something on my face?" I asked with my eye twitching.

"You're the best girl I ever seen!" he smiled and hugged me.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Byakuran hugged me tightly. "Okay you're dead." I lifted my fist.

BAM!

**The next day at the Vongola base**

Reborn walked in to a room where Yamamoto and Lal were.

"That outfit looks better on you." Yamamoto replied.

"But is it okay?" Lal asked.

"Yeah. It's a safe suit Giannini made for me." Reborn smiled and tugged his suit a bit.

"So you can withstand the Non-Trinisette?" Lal asked.

"Yeah something like that. But it's not safe for me to go outside. This is the only place I can move freely." Reborn walked and jumped on a seat across of Lal as she narrowed her eyes. "More importantly, Lal, you were sent here to tell us the situation about the HQ that was destroyed but you lost contact with the External Advisory right?" Lal stared at Reborn.

"What are you going to do now?" Reborn asked.

"I'm going after Byakuran. Alone." Lal stood up. Yamamoto glared.

"That's reckless. The Non-Trinisette is being radiated outside." Reborn uttered. "It is something harmful to us. The curse will kill you."

"I'm prepared for that. I'm already been irradiated by the Non-Trinisette." Lal held out her pacifier and stared at it. "My life won't last long, even though I am an incomplete arcobaleno. I will do as I wish."

"Right now, Tsuna needs you. Won't you think it over?" Reborn asked.

"You have Yamamoto. That's more than enough. I refuse." Lal replied and walked towards the door.

"You plan to avenge Colonello right?" Reborn asked. Lal stopped for a moment, and then walked towards the door that slid open. Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised to see Lal but she ignored and walked past them.

"We weren't eavesdropping or anything!" Tsuna tried to explain. "Avenge Colonello?" Tsuna blinked.

"Just come in." Reborn demanded.

"Ah." Tsuna and Gokudera walked inside.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Reborn asked.

"Ah I guess….." Tsuna answered.

"Alright. I will start your mission." Reborn started.

"Wait a minute! I'm not ready yet! And-!" Tsuna yelled.

"We can't start if you keep on worrying about Kyoko, Haru, and Yoru forever." Reborn interrupted. "Finding the guardians will ultimately save them." Tsuna at Reborn.

"Don't worry Juudaime! Aside the stupid cow, I-pin is pretty good!" Gokudera smiled. "I'm sure they will be back safely!"

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna uttered.

"I'll start your mission. First, we need a person who can bust out our forces. In other words, someone strong." Reborn explained.

"Someone strong…you mean…"

"Yeah. Vongola the tenth's strongest guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn added.

"Well, it's good to have Hibari-san with us….." Tsuna blinked. "But where is he?"

"I've been away from Namimori for a while. But we managed to find a clue at where he is." Yamamoto held out a picture, threw on the table, and showed it to them. Tsuna picked up the picture for a better view.

"This bird is Hibari-san's-!" Tsuna looked at the picture with Kyoya's bird.

"Apparently, the bird's name is Hibird." Reborn added.

"Who named him?" Tsuna thought.

"Find him." Reborn demanded.

"Deh, oi!" Tsuna yelled. "This is the only clue? You're kidding!"

"Don't worry. He wouldn't dare leave Namimori. He loves Namimori more than anyone."

"Well that's true but…"

"I can't go. Make sure you go and get him." Reborn demanded.

"Can't go? Does the outside affect your body really badly?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about unnecessary things." Reborn answered. Tsuna was worried.

"Don't look pathetic." Reborn replied. "Yamamoto will go with you instead. He knows all the combats in this era."

"That's true….." Tsuna looked at Yamamoto.

"~Nani? Nothing to worry about. You have an amazing power that we've lost in this era." Yamamoto smiled with his eyes closed. "You guys together came with a hope." "Hope?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yeah, Hope called Vongola Rings." Yamamoto opened his eyes.

**Outside of the base**

"Hey Yamamoto! What do you mean by the Vongola Rings are our only hope?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh that." Yamamoto stared ahead. "We shattered and threw them away a while ago."

"What?" Gokudera was shocked.

"After working so hard for them..." Tsuna sighed.

"Who in the world did that?" Gokudera asked.

"Our boss." Yamamoto answered.

"Could that be….?" Tsuna paused.

"Juu-Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. Most of us hesitated, but Tsuna wouldn't budge!" Yamamoto blushed a bit and smiled as the two boys gawked at Yamamoto.

"Um! Why did I do that?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You don't even know that?" Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna started to talk about destroying the rings when the Mafia world began taken rings from each other."

"Taking rings from each other?" Tsuna blinked.

"He probably thought it would be better to get rid of them rather than have them as a source of conflict. You were that kind of man. You were concerned with the existence of Vongola itself." Yamamoto explained until a huge explosion appeared in front of them.

"An explosion!" Gokudera eyes widened.

"Hurry! Over here!" A girl voice ordered.

"Hurry, now!" A man voice said after.

"T-That's-!" Tsuna yelled. "Lambo and I-pin!"

"They're with someone." Yamamoto replied.

"Could they be-!"

"Ah! Kyoko-san, Haru-san, Yoru-san, run! We'll handle this!" I-pin demanded. A huge red flame attacked them.

"They're above!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna looked up and saw two people with black uniforms.

"It's the Millefiore's Black Spell!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Black Spell?" Tsuna repeated.

"Get them well, Nosaru." The big guy with a staff said.

"Leave it to me Tazaru-aniki." The pink purplish hair boy said, lit a flame, and put it in a box around his waist.

"Here goes! Take the Mammon Chains off your Vongola Rings!" Yamamoto demanded.

"Eh?" Tsuna panicked. Lambo cried while I-pin stood up.

"I'll handle this!" I-pin told Lambo. "Please take Kyoko-san, Haru-san, and Yoru-san and run!"

"With those injuries, you can't I-pin!" Lambo cried.

"Just go!" I-pin ordered. Then the pink purplish hair boy held out a staff from his box.

"Don't interfere Tazaru-aniki!" The boy, Nosaru, grinned.

"Do it well Nosaru." The other man, Tazaru smirked.

"Here I come my preys!" Nosaru yelled out and threw a red flame at them. _BOOM!_

"Shadow there! Your neck is mine!" Nosaru flew down and raised his staff and was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Aniki, who's this?" he asked.

"He might be on the target list but I don't have time to remember." Tazaru stared.

"You're right!" Nosaru tried to Attack him but Yamamoto blocked them all.

"What's with this guy? He's blocking all my attacks!"

"Here I come! Shigure Souen, style, eighth form." Yamamoto bent down and his sword was covered with a blue flame.

"Move away, Nosaru!" Tazaru called out.

"Pelting Rain!" Yamamoto scratched Nosaru's clothes around the stomach.

"Too shallow!" Yamamoto looked up.

"That was close!" he panted.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Vongola! Gokudera-san too!" Lambo smiled.

"I told you." A girl with short hair said.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked at the girl.

"Tsuna-san will definitely save us!" she smiled.

"The future Haru!" Gokudera and Tsuna gawked.

"~Hagi~? It looks like Haru grew taller!" Haru smiled at Tsuna.

"She didn't change in the inside though….." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You jerk! How dare you tear my suit that matches brother's!" Nosaru yelled and threw a red flame down at Yamamoto. Yamamoto lit a flame, put it inside his box, and a barrier of water blocked the attack.

"Amazing!" Tsuna replied as Gokudera blocked Tsuna from the water.

"You guys. Listen and don't forget." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and Gokudera. "Your rings have the power to open these boxes."

"I see! So that's what this hole is for!" Gokudera held out the moldy box.

"Where did you get that from?" Yamamoto stared at the box with a surprised look.

"My future self had this in his bag." Gokudera answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember he telling me he found an amazing one!"

"I won't let you look cool!" Gokudera smirked and put the front of the ring through the hole of the box. "Hm? Nothing happened." Yamamoto laughed.

"What's so funny!" Gokudera yelled.

"There is something else that runs through the human body besides blood." Yamamoto explained. "Life energy runs through the body in the form of waves."

"Life energy…." Tsuna blinked.

"There are 7 waves. A ring will react of the wave which matches that of the ring. It transforms and refines it into high-density energy." Yamamoto lit a flame.

"Is that-?"

"Right. That's a dying will flame!" Yamamoto opened another box and a bird came out and circled around Nosaru.

"What is this thing?" Nosaru tried to catch the bird while the bird was putting out his flames. "He's putting out my flames!"

"As I thought, that's Vongola's Rain Guardian." Tazaru looked at him.

"Huh?" I-pin looked around. "This is bad! Kyoko-san isn't here!"

"What?" Tsuna shouted.

"Now that you mentioned it-!" Lambo blinked.

"They may have got her in that explosion!" I-pin panicked.

"That's bad!" Tsuna was shaking.

"That's not sure! Search for her Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled. "I'll take care of the enemy!"

"Alright!" Tsuna ran back and searched for Kyoko.

"I was not going to interfere but I will change my answer." Tazraru smirked and threw a red flame at Tsuna. Tsuna flew and broke threw a window.

"Everyone." Tsuna stared up at the window. "They're alright. They have Yamamoto with them." Tsuna stood up. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called out and searched for her. Tears started to come out. Tsuna stopped at a door. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna cried as Kyoko turned to see Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna blinked and saw a resemblance to the younger Kyoko. "Ah!" Tsuna wiper his tears.

"Hm? Tsu-kun?" Kyoko blinked.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Kyoko.

"Thank you Tsu-kun! You came for us!" Kyoko smiled.

"Why is she calling me Tsu-kun?" Tsuna blushed.

"I'm sorry. I sprained my ankle." Kyoko looked at her ankle.

"Ah! Are you alright!" Tsuna ran to her ankle.

"Hm? What could it be?" Kyoko blinked at Tsuna. "You seem younger and sweeter." She smiled.

"Ah! That's-!" Tsuna panicked.

"I'm not missing anyone." Tazaru grinned. Kyoko gasped.

"Stay back!" Tsuna blocked Kyoko. "I won't let you. I won't let you!" Tsuna trembled.

**Outside**

"Stop moving around bastard!" Nosaru tried to catch the bird.

"I need to hurry or else Juudaime will be-!" Gokudera tried to open the box.

"Imagine a flame Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled.

"Huh?" Gokudera looked at Yamamoto.

"Imagine your resolve in to a flame."

"Resolve?" Gokudera blinked.

"You can do it." He replied. "But leave this up to me. I'm worried about Tsuna too." Yamamoto returned he bird in to the box. "Stay back Gokudera."

"You! Damn! Showing off like that because I have a 10 year handicap!" Gokudera glared. "I'll leave this to you just this once! Now show me!"

"Right!" Yamamoto smiled and threw up two boxes. "You finish him with this." Pink smoke surrounded Yamamoto.

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked. The two boxes were on the ground in front of Yamamoto who blinked with his bat.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What!" Gokudera yelled. Pink smoke surrounded Haru, Yoru, Lambo, and I-pin.

"~Ha-Hagi~?" Haru blinked.

"Sakura?" Yoru blinked wiped her tears away.

"Lambo-san wants seconds!" Lambo held a bowl and chopsticks. I-pin looked around with a bun. Gokudera was shocked.

**Inside the broken house**

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"Don't worry!" Tsuna trembled. "We'll be alright." Pink smoke surrounded Kyoko.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked back.

"Hm?" Kyoko blinked. "Tsuna-kun!"

"Eh?" Tsuna shouted. "Kyoko-chan?"

"As I thought it was you Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled.

"Eh? Why is Kyoko-chan 10 years ago here? What's going on?" Tsuna looked at her with a shocked face.

"We were looking for you and Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko explained. "Hm? 10 years ago?" she blinked.

"Ah! That's-!" Tsuna fell back.

"Hm?" Kyoko looked at Tsuna.

"What should I say?" Tsuna panicked.

"Hm? Where is this place?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan this is-!"

"Hey!" Tazaru yelled and threw a red flame from his staff at them.

"Kyoko-chan this way!" Tsuna grabbed her hand and ran away.

"I don't know what magic that was but that woman's attitude changed. Well you're done for!" he threw another red flame at them.

**Outside**

"Huh? Oh! Hey Gokudera! What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah! Gokudera-san! We've been looking for you!" Haru smiled.

"Hey it's that useless right hand man!" Yoru blinked and looked around. "This place…..what is it?"

"Shit, you must be kidding…..at a dangerous time like this, of all times…" Gokudera replied and quickly turned to the enemy.

"Huh? The katana dude's appearance changed? Whatever, I'm going to wrap this up before Aniki comes back!" Nosaru smirked.

"Listen! Just run!" Gokudera ordered.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked.

"Hm? Hagi?" Haru tilted her head.

"Don't 'Hagi' me stupid woman!" Gokudera shot back.

"What do you mean by stupid woman!" Haru asked.

"This is the only choice we have!"

"Gokudera-san! What do you mean by stupid woman!" Haru whined.

"Where is this place?" Yamamoto lifted his bat.

"There's a person flying….." Yoru stared up.

"We'll deal with that later!" Gokudera panicked. "Just run! If you don't-!" Gokudera looked back quickly.

"I won't let you!" Nosaru lift his staff and threw a red flame at them.

"Shit!" Gokudera quickly covered I-pin and Yoru.

"Damn it! I could only protect I-pin and Yoru." Gokudera looked back and saw Yamamoto protecting the others.

"Stupid cow! Haru!" Gokudera called out.

"Yeah I got the katana guy!" Nosaru smirked.

"You bastard!" Gokudera brought out his dynamites.

"What's with you? Dynamites? You can't possibly defeat me with those!" Nosaru laughed.

"Shit, he's right" Gokudera looked at his ring and remembered what the older Yamamoto said. "I don't need you to tell me that." Gokudera replied.

"Huh?" the enemy blinked.

"I'm always resolved!" Gokudera lit up his flame. "So this is a flame?"

"So you had a ring after all!" Nosaru yelled. Gokudera opened his box and a cylinder weapon wrapped around his left arm with two skulls as a design.

"What?" Gokudera nearly fell because of the weapon's heavy weight. "What is this? It's sorta cool!" Gokudera blushed.

"Tch! Can't let you do anything bad!" Nosaru went after Gokudera as he ran away from him.

**Inside the building**

Tazaru continued to attack Tsuna and Kyoko who are running until they stop in front of knocked down trash.

"Enough chase." He said and shot down a red flame from his staff.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna pushed Kyoko away and got attacked from the red flame.

"You're next miss!" Tazaru threw down another red flame at Kyoko. She screamed until a hand grabbed her and saved her from the explosion. Obviously, it's Tsuna.

"Tsuna…kun?" Kyoko blinked.

"Ho? That's flame is orange. Brat, that's rare." He replied. "Well it doesn't matter you're done for."

"Stay back." Tsuna told Kyoko who nodded and stepped back. Tsuna charged towards Tazaru who threw a red flame at him. The smoke was gone. Tsuna did the Zero Point Breakthrough and charged at Tazaru. Tsuna dodged his attacks quickly that he couldn't catch up.

"What are you, a fly?" he yelled and opened a box. A red flame surrounded him. "Hmph! Eat this!" he smirked and a few spikes ame out of his back and stabbed Tsuna.

"Tsu-Tsuna…..kun?" Kyoko slowly called out. "TSUNA-KUN!" she screamed.

**Italy (The building)**

I woke up and again I was still stuck in the place.

"No way! He couldn't….!" I was trembling with wide eyes.

"Hm? Awake already?" Byakuran tilted his head to see me. "How are you doing?" he smiled.

"Quit smiling!" I kicked him in the face. "Quit making that face! If you do that next time, I'll crush your skull!" he stared at me and smiled.

"You're dead!" I grabbed his head until someone came inside.

"Byakuran-sama I have a report-!" the servant Leonardo gawked and quickly jerked my hands away from Byakuran.

"Hey what was that for!" I asked.

"What are you doing to Byakuran-sama!" he shot back.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I see a thunder between you two!" he laughed.

"Tch! If I had Lambo's horns I could've killed you!" I yelled.

"What rudeness!"

"It's okay Leo-kun!" Byakuran smiled.

"Oh! I have a report! The flowers were sent to Irie Shoichi. He has question for you but he wants to talk to you about it in person. What are you going to do?" he asked

"Hm…...I'll do something about it later. You can go." He answered.

"Ok!" he turned and glared at me before walking out of the room.

"What's with that guy?" I hissed. "By the way, I feel kinda different. I wonder why."

"Hm….go and sleep if you'd like." Byakuran sat on his couch and continued to eat.

"Sleep?" I blinked and looked at the ground. "Ah! That smiley marshmallow just had to remind me!" I glared angrily. "By the way, is he alright?" I stared up at the sky and fell asleep again.

**During Tsuna's battle**

Tsuna fell down hard.

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko ran to him.

"Stay back!" Tsuna yelled at Kyoko. She stopped and backed up.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. No matter what!" Tsuna yelled and charged towards Tazaru.

"This is the end!" Tazaru threw down a red flame at him.

**Outside**

Meanwhile Gokudera was still running away from Nosaru.

"How do you use this thing? Oi!" Gokudera yelled. The weapon showed a few words in Italian.

"Feed me bullets?" Gokudera read aloud. "I don't have bullets! I don't use a gun either!"

"It's over!" Nosaru called out.

"Tch! Won't these work?" Gokudera put in a dynamite at the back of the weapon and aim towards Nosaru. A red flame hit Nosaru but he wasn't hurt or injured.

"What was that? It didn't hurt or anything." He blinked.

"It didn't work?" Gokudera asked.

"Heh heh heh! You-!" Nosaru began to fall. "Ah1 My flames were out! I'm falling!" he fell on the ground and stood up.

"You bastard! You blew my flames! Don't mess with me!" he yelled an chased after him again with his flames.

"Wah? It only worked in for a few seconds!" Gokudera quickly ran away. "As fancy as you look, is that all you got?" he yelled. The weapon showed another Italian words. "Spreading bombs?" he read. "I see! Earlier that didn't have much energy! So if I tighten the mouth a bit-!" Gokudera tighten the weapon's mouth.

"It's over!" he yelled.

"Grrr!" Gokudera stopped and put in a dynamite inside the weapon from the back of the weapon. "Blow away!" he yelled. Then Nosaru got hit by the attack and disappeared. Gokudera panted and smiled.

"I did it! Alright! I'm calling this Flame Arrow!" he decided and returned the weapon inside the box.

**Inside the building**

Tsuna did the Zero Point Breakthrough and charged at him. Tazaru quickly opened a box and two circle slicers, with red flames, chased Tsuna as he tried to avoid it. Tsuna left some flames until the slicers were surrounded it and absorbed it.

"It accelerates to flames?" Tsuna stared.

"That's right! Dark Slicers hunts down strong flames like yours! No matter how fast you avoid it, it will get 1.5 cm faster! You can't keep evading it!" he explained.

"Then." Tsuna went past Tazaru but the Dark Slicers avoid Tazaru and continue to go after Tsuna.

"It was made to not hurt its master." Tazaru grinned.

"Then I'm done running away." Tsuna simply said and stopped, turned, and closed his eyes. Tsuna froze the Dark Slicers.

"You even froze the Dark Slicers?" Tazaru yelled and charged at Tsuna. Then Tazaru fell.

"No way! Not only the Dark Slicers but my flames as well!" Tazaru shouted looking at his feet that were frozen. "You little brat! Who are you?" Tazaru was about to attack.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko shouted. Tsuna grabbed the staff and froze it.

"What? Impossible!" Tazaru panicked.

"Here I go!" Tsuna yelled, lit a flame of his fist, and punched him out of the window to another building.

**Outside**

Gokudera saw Tazaru flying and crashed to another building.

"Yosh! Juudaime did it!" Gokudera smiled and noticed that Yamamoto others woke up.

"Hey! You alright? Baseball-freak, I-pin, Haru, Yoru, Stupid-cow?" Gokudera ran to them.

"Hm? Gokudera?" Yamamoto stared at Gokudera.

"Hey! Say something!" Gokudera shook Yamamoto until he saw his Vongola Ring.

"Hmph. At least you have your Vongola Ring." Gokudera stopped and read his "G writing" papers again.

"Guardians….gather…." he mumbled.

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked.

"So that's what had happened!" Gokudera eyes were wide.

**Inside the building**

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out and ran to Tsuna.

"Kyoko-chan..!" Tsuna smiled at Kyoko who grabbed him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're…okay." He closed his eyes unconsciously.

"Tsuna-kun! Hang in there! Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun! TSUNA-KUN!" Kyoko screamed in tears.

**Author: What's up peoples? I updated again! XD**

**Sakura: Awesome! XD**

**Yoru Yeah! XD**

***~silence~***

**Sakura: Why are you here Yoru?**

**Yoru: Is it bad?**

**Sakura: Yes it is. Author-san please let her die in a battle.**

**Author: Okay! How do you prefer to die Yoru?**

**Yoru: Wait a minute! I haven't kissed Hibari-kun yet plus you didn't make us either!**

**Author: No choice. Besides, Hibari will bite you to death you know.**

**Yoru: Then let Sakura die! *points at Sakura***

**Sakura: Oi that has nothing to do with what you just said.**

**Author: *stares at Yoru then to Sakura* How would you like to die Sakura?**

**Sakura: Oi…Author-san. You better cut it, oi. **

**Author: *stares* How would you like to die?**

**Sakura: You got a death wish or something?**

**Author: Whatever, guess what? This was 12 pages long! I worked my butt off this!**

**Sakura: I see! You've worked hard Author-san!**

**Author: Thanks! But the other people with chapters like about 21 pages long worked hard as well!**

**Yoru: You should work your butt off for making a chapter of Hibari-kun and me kissing! And then, when he and I go inside a room, we will-!**

**Sakura: *Kicks Yoru's mouth. Phew! You can't say things like that. This isn't rated M!**

**Reborn: Indeed.**

**Author: But this Fanfic will have a lot of violence. Does that consider Rated M?**

***~silence~***

**Reborn: Who cares? Just go with the flow.**

**Sakura: Yeah.**

**Author: Hey! I may get in trouble you know!**

**Sakura: Isn't rated M more like, extreme?**

**Reborn: I think it's like extremely inappropriate and violence.**

**Author: Oh yeah! What have you done?**

**Sakura: Hm? What do you mean?**

**Author: You punched Byakuran in the face. At this rate, SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd is going to mad you did that.**

**Sakura: Who cares? Don't you hate him?**

**Author: A little bit. Especially, when Uni died.**

**Sakura: Yeah that's true.**

**Author: Yeah….wait, you're not suppose to know that!**

**Sakura: I just wanted to say that like I know everything.**

**Author: *sweat drops* You'll understand when you know everything.**

**Kikyo: Ha-hao. What's going on here?**

**Sakura: Who the hell are you? Why are you here?**

**Kikyo: Ha-hao.**

**Author: It's a bit early for you to show up.**

**Kikyo: Who cares? By the way, did everyone listen to my songs?**

**Sakura: You sing?**

**Kikyo: Ha-hao. Of course. *turns to Sakura* I'm competing with Vongola's Cloud guardian.**

**Sakura: Why?**

**Author: Because Kikyo and Hibari's voice actors are singers. Hibari was the one who sang Sakura Addiction and Kikyo was the one who sang Easy go.**

**Sakura: I never knew that! If you're a singer, I shall listen to your music and get your autograph!**

**Kikyo: Ha-hao. Then I shall sing. *starts to sing Easy go.***

**Author: …...**

**Sakura: This is getting boring…...is there anything else we can talk about?**

**Author: There is! I'll be choosing random topics that we will be talking about at the end of the chapter.**

**Sakura: And where are the topics?**

**Author: I don't have them.**

**Sakura: Huh?**

**Author: We need some from the reviews. Right now we are talking randomly.**

**Sakura: But you should've said this in the previous chapter.**

**Author: Nah, too lazy. And besides, I have school on Monday. I won't be updating unless I have time.**

**Sakura: *sigh* Anyways, please suggest an appropriate topic for us to talk about at the end of a chapter! **

**Author: How do you know my lines?**

**Reborn: Say a Mukuro topic! And SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd, say a topic about Byakuran!**

**Sakura: AND if no one suggest a topic, Author-san will think of one. If she can't think of one she won't update! See you!**

**Author: How the hell do you know my lines? Did you look inside my room?**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao! *Reborn and Sakura waves***

**Kikyo: *stops singing* Ha-hao! *continues to sing***


	34. Hints to the past

**Hope you enjoy! ~^^~**

**At the base**

Yamamoto and the others walked inside a room where Reborn was.

"You guys. Come in and listen well. I'll tell you all what is going on." Reborn ordered.

"Yes." Th girls said as Yamamoto nodded.

**In the infirmary room**

Gokudera was waiting for Tsuna wake up.

"Ah!" Tsuna woke up and got up.

"Ah Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, where are we?" Tsuna asked.

"At the base." Gokudera answered.

"She came…" Tsuna uttered.

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked.

"Kyoko-chan from 10 years ago came!" Tsuna yelled. "Nee, Gokudera-kun!"

"Actually, it's not only Sasagawa. Yamamoto and the others also came from the past." Gokudera explained.

"No way!" Tsuna eyes widened. They both heard a girl crying. It was Haru.

"Wah! I don't want this!" Haru cried. "10 years in the future is too bleak!"

"Haru-chan…" Kyoko patted Haru's back.

"Kyoko-chan looks pale." Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun." Kyoko frowned. Yamamoto came in.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru ran to Tsuna and cried. "I want to go back to the past!" Yoru came in crying.

"I want to go to the past! I don't want to be stuck here!" Yoru ran and cried on Gokudera. "I want to see Sakura! I want to see everyone in the past!" Everyone was surprised.

"Kyoko, Haru, Yoru, drink this. It'll calm you down." Reborn walked in with a tray of three cups filled with tea. "It is herbal tea." He added.

"Thank you Reborn-kun." Kyoko took a cup.

"The tea smells nice." Haru picked up a tea started to drink it.

"I don't want it." Yoru answered wiping her tears.

"Just drink it. It will turn cold." Reborn ordered. "Here." Reborn walked to her and lifted the cup towards her.

"Fine." Yoru accepted and sipped it.

"Also I have something that I have to discuss with you." Reborn lifted up a rolled paper towards Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled and stood up behind the girls.

"Oh? You can stand up already?" Reborn asked.

"I-!" Tsuna stopped.

"I got it." Reborn nodded. "I'm going to talk to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Kyoko, Haru, can you give us some time alone? Yoru can stay here." The girls nodded.

"Let's go Haru-chan." Kyoko walked out of the door with Haru. After the girls walked out of the room Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"I told them they're in a dangerous situation. I didn't tell them about the Vongola and mafia." Reborn added.

"They can't be here! We somehow need to return them into the past!" Tsuna yelled.

"You don't seem to get it." Reborn answered.

"No I'm not! I'm not saying to quit looking for the guardians! I can't let everyone stay here!" Tsuna yelled.

"Calm down Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna on the shoulder.

"Getting riled up won't help us." Reborn added.

"Stop with the baseless talk!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's not baseless." Reborn answered.

"That's right Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled. "I have clues to going back to the past!"

"Is that true Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. It was all written in this!" Gokudera held out an envelope.

"That's the G-writing." Tsuna stared at the envelope.

"Yes. Anyways, let me read them aloud again." Gokudera opened it and read it. "The guardians gather. Defeat Byakuran with the Vongola rings. Kill the man from the photo. Everything will return to normal. That's it."

"You said kill the man from the photo!" Tsuna added.

"Yes. It matches what my future self said. Also it said something that doesn't exist in this era." Gokudera explained.

"Something that doesn't exist in this era…...The Vongola rings!" Tsuna looked at his ring.

"Also it said to defeat Byakuran in this era." Gokudera added.

"Do you get it? This letter was written for the ones who came form the past." Reborn added. And if the letters are true, we must gather all of the guardians and defeat the man in glasses, everything should go back to normal. We can go back to the past."

"Go back to the past!" Tsuna looked at Reborn.

"We have a clue as to where this guy in glasses is. Lal Mirch knows." Reborn looked at the photo. "His name is Irie Shoichi. He's one of the Millefiore's captains."

"Irie Shoichi…." Tsuna repeated.

"He should be the key to bringing us back to the past."

"But is it okay to trust the letters?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Juudaime! Please believe me!" Gokudera interrupted. "Never in 10 years or 100 years would I ever hang on to letters that would confuse you!"

"But that doesn't mean-!" Yamamoto put his arm around Tsuna's neck.

"Maa, maa Tsuna! Calm down!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto, do you know about your dad?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm glad I came here." Yamamoto answered. "Hey Tsuna, let's deal with this with our own hands and change our future."

"You bastard! Don't show off!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm his right hand man after all!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Wanna fight over it? I'm the only one who can call himself Juudaime's right hand man!"

"They're mine!" Lambo laughed running away with apples and ran inside the room Tsuna and the others were.

"Lambo you can't take those!" I-pin ran after Lambo.

"Lambo-chan! ~Hagi~!" Haru stepped on an apple that Lambo dropped and fell.

"Potatoes?" Tsuna blinked.

"I'm sorry. Lambo was up for some mischief!" Haru apologized.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Kyoko asked stopping at the door.

"Huh? Onions?" Tsuna blinked looking at Kyoko holding a bowl of onions.

"We're making curry today!" Kyoko answered.

"Yes! We can't stay gloomy forever after all." Haru smiled and picked up the potatoes and put them back into the bowl.

"Let's go Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan!" Haru walked out of the door with Kyoko, Lambo, and I-pin.

"They got over that so fast…." Gokudera sweat dropped.

"Women are amazing…." Yamamoto uttered.

"That's right. I have good friends." Tsuna thought. "Panicking won't help me accomplish anything. I have to do what I can do in this era…."

"Curry…." Yoru replied.

"Huh? Yoru-san?" Tsuna turned to look at Yoru.

"Curry is my favorite…." Yoru mumbled. "And Sakura's…." Yoru's eyes widened and looked at the three boys. "Where's Sakura?" she asked.

"Um…" Tsuna couldn't answer.

"Where is she kid?" Yamamoto asked Reborn.

"In this era, she's dead." Reborn answered. Everyone were surprised except for Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Sakura is….dead?" Yoru's eyes shook. She dropped her cup and fell off the chair.

"Ah! Yoru-san!" Tsuna ran towards Yoru.

"Don't touch me!" Yoru yelled. "Leave me alone! I hate this world! Just kill me!" she cried.

"Who killed her?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't know that." Reborn answered. The room was filled with silence except for Yoru's sniffs and screams.

**Millefiore's base (Japan)**

A boy was sleeping as two women with pink hair woke him up.

"Irie-sama." One of them said.

"I'm sorry. I was asleep." Irie apologized.

"You're working hard." She said. The three of them walked down the hallways.

"Tazaru and Nosaru? What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"They were in a sibling brawl." One of them answered.

"Not unexpected." He sighed and stopped in front of a door. Then he walked in as the door opened and knocked over some wine bottles.

"Ah!" he was shocked.

"Who's there?" a man voice asked.

"I'm the White Spell's Second Squad's captain, Irie Shoichi!" he introduced.

"Well excuse me for letting you come in. I was suppose to come over and introduce myself." He got out of his seat and walked towards Shoichi.

"I'm the Black Spell's Third Squad's captain, Gamma." He introduced.

"Ah. You're Gamma the Lighting. I've heard much about your achievements in battle." Shoichi praised and shook hands with Gamma.

"Please stop. Being praised by a superior makes me act foolishly." He uttered.

"Superior? I hold the same rank as you." Shoichi blinked.

"No. You're in charge." Gamma stared. "Ask anything of me. We, the Third Squad, will unsparingly assist the Second Squad."

"That would ne helpful. So what was the trouble Tazaru and Nosaru got into?" Shoichi asked.

"That was due to my lack of supervision. They're punished and reflecting on what they've done." He answered.

"However…."

"Will you forgive them for my sake?" Gamma asked.

"Alright. And one more thing. About information, report to me anything to do with Vongola, even if it's small or a rumor."

"Does that have something to do with your special mission?" he asked.

"….No, I'm simply asking a favor…." Shoichi closed his eyes.

"Roger that." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well then, excuse me." He walked out of the room.

"Was that Irie Shoichi?" Nosaru asked. "He's a bean sprout!"

"But he's smart." Tazaru added. "I hear Byakuran trust him the most. Anyways, what did you mean by special mission Gamma aniki?" Tazaru asked surrounded by two women.

"I was tricking him into telling me." Gamma answered. "He must have secrets."

"Next time, I'll figure out who that mysterious kid." Tazaru grinned.

"Yeah! They're our prey! We won't let anyone take them!" Nosaru smirked.

"Don't talk big. You wouldn't be sitting here if you hadn't put up a defensive field with your boxes when you were defeated." Gamma took a staff (those staff for pool) and was ready to hit a ball.

"We're fine Aniki! We just let our guards down!" Nosaru yelled.

"I wasn't worried." He replied and hit a ball and the whole table broke down with some lighting flames. "I'm going with you next time."

**Lal's room at the base**

Lal put on her cape and picked upa picture from her desk and looked at the picture with a man who looked like Colonello except older with Lal. Lal closed her eyes, put the picture back, and stopped in front of the door after it opened.

"Please teach us how to fight in this era!" Tsuna begged on his knees with Gokudera.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lal asked.

"We don't know how to fight in this time, and you're the only one who can teach us!" Tsuna explained.

"Reborn must've sent you." Lal closed her eyes.

"Bingo!" Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head and made him fall on his face. "If we're gonna search for the guardians, we need to get stronger and learn how to use the ring and boxes. No one else can teach us but you."

"I refuse, ask Yamamoto." Lal refused.

"Actually, Yamamoto became a baseball freak!" Reborn got up and sat down at Yamamoto's shoulder.

"I refuse. Just stay here. You'll survive more." Lal walked away.

"Pl-Please wait! It's not because Reborn told us!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Let's stop this Juudaime!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "I don't think she's qualified to teach anybody!"

"Actually, she's specialized in that." Reborn added. "Lal Mirch was the instructor of COMBUSIN, an Italian elite unit. Even I acknowledge her skills as an instructor. After all, she's the one who raised Colonello to be a real man before he became an Arcobaleno."

"Colonello?" Tsuna blinked.

"Raised?" Gokudera blinked too.

"EH?" they both gawked.

"That's Colonello's instructor?" they both yelled.

"She was that young, but she was an instructor?" Tsuna was shocked.

"And before he became an Arcobaleno….would he been born then?" Gokudera squint his eyes.

"But she is the only one who can help us!" Tsuna got up. Then they heard a scream from the girls.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna quickly ran into the kitchen with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What is that?" Tsuna screamed after seeing a big black lump thingy under the sink.

"What is this?" Gokudera touched it and got sat on by the black thingy….and it was a person.

"Phew I'm out!" the person said.

"You are?" Tsuna asked.

"Hello again! I'm Vongola's inventor, Gianinni." He introduced.

"Uh….hi…." Tsuna sighed.

"And why are you under the sink?" Gokudera asked.

"I build this sink last week, and I was wondering where these leftovers are from." Gianinni held out leftovers for the sink.

"You sure you got the skills?" Tsuna asked.

"Hm? What is that smell?" Yamamoto asked.

"Eh? Ah!" Kyoko blushed and quickly turned the fire off.

"~Hagi~! It's burnt to crisp!" Haru yelled.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Kyoko apologized as Tsuna put the pot in the sink.

"It's alright I do this all the time." Tsuna opened the faucet . Then the faucet broke and water splashed everywhere.

"HIII! The faucet broke!" Tsuna jumped back.

"This is my responsibility! I'll fix it right away!" Gianinni quickly fixed the faucet. Lal and Reborn stood at the door watching them panic.

"Do you think these green babies will survive in this era?" Lal asked. "I have no intention on wasting my time teaching these babies. I see no potential in them."

"Even if they lit up their rings and opened their box?" Reborn asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lal blinked.

"But they actually lit up their rings and Gokudera opened a box. They might not look like it but they are serious."

"Huh? Nonsense! They could have not done that!" Lal yelled.

"You said that to a man in the past." Reborn added. "_You have no potential, you're too weak, get away from here._ But you saw it for yourself Lal." Lal's eyes widened.

**In the past**

"_Colonello!" Lal screamed as red things flew past her._

**The base**

"We can't let that incident repeat again." Reborn added. Lal looked at Colonello's headband she was holding.

"Listen up!" Lal hit the wall.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see Lal.

"I'll beat the basic combat knowledge and skills into you!" Lal walked towards them. "The ones sent into Japan are the top class among the Millefiore. Those Black Spells may attack you faster so we have to hurry up."

"What are those Black somethings?" Tsuna asked.

"Millefiore was born when two families joined together. The current boss is Byakuran. The elite forces under him are split into black and white sets of uniform depending on their family of orgin." Lal explained. "The white uniform is the White Spell. They are skilled at careful and crafty fighting. They say the ones in black, the Black Spell, have many veterans who were forged in battle."

"Oh I see…" Tsuna blinked.

"OIII! What's going on? All of the sudden you blabbing all this shit huh?" Gokudera yelled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna stared at him.

"Hey, why are you doing Squalo's impression?" Yamamoto asked.

"No need to worry. I'll abandon you the moment you can't keep up with me." Lal closed her eyes.

"She's an orge….." Tsuna cried.

"I'm going to start your first training session." Lal held out a box that matches Colonello's headband. "I don't care who does it. One of you three open this box which has never been opened before."

"….." Tsuna was nervous.

"Show me your resolve." Lal stared at the three boys. Tsuna's eyes shook.

**Reborn and Byakuran: Ciaossu!**

**Sakura: Nee, Reborn.**

**Reborn: What?**

**Sakura: WHY IS BYAKURAN HERE? HE'S THE FIRST GUEST TOO! WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**Reborn: You can' complain. Someone asked for it. Besides, you're the type to not skip a request.**

**Sakura: Shut up! Let's get this over with and see whose next.**

**Byakuran: ~Heh~! Sakura-chan! You really wanted to do this~? I'm happy~!**

**Sakura: Anyways, this person said sweets. I guess she's referring to what kind of sweets you eat.**

**Byakuran: That's a good one. I eat all kinds as long as they're sweet. I'm interested in those Custard Puffs and Cream Biscuits.**

**Sakura: I see….then name all of your subordinates and describe them.**

**Byakuran: Ah~! I have a lot. Over 600~!**

**Sakura: Then what was the funniest thing you did?**

**Byakuran: ~Hm~! I can't seem to remember~!**

**Sakura: *snap!* How about your awesomeness?**

**Byakuran: Hm? I'm awesome and handsome aren't I? I took control of another family and merged it with mine~!**

**Sakura: *SNAP!* Then how about you don't get hurt till the final battle?**

**Byakuran: If you mean pain then no. But when being hurt by you, it's love~!**

**Sakura: *Crushes paper.* I'm done! Reborn you do the rest!**

**Reborn: Got it. This is the last question that this user requested. How cool are you?**

**Sakura: Didn't we answer that? Cool and awesome are the same.**

**Byakuran: I'm cool~! Because I can take what I want and create a new world~!**

**Sakura: Quit blabbing crap!**

**Reborn: Since most questions aren't answered, let me ask you a question that may please the user.**

**Sakura: Huh? What is it?**

**Reborn: If this user can make sweets for you and they are really good, how will you react?**

**Byakuran: I will love her with my sweet heart~!**

**Reborn: I see. Are you pleased, this user?**

**Byakuran: *winks***

**Reborn: Oh yeah Sakura. This user said she wants you to die but because you are the main character, she said you must suffer instead.**

**Sakura: *froze***

**Reborn: I guess main characters can be hated. Not me though!**

**Reborn and Byakuran: Ciao ciao! *waving.***

**Author: Yosh! Now request another! It can be the same person but at least some has to be a different person! See ya then! *runs away***


	35. 10 years in the future, training begins!

**Hope you enjoy! I may update very late please enjoy! ~^^~**

"_Show me your resolve."_

"Um…." Yoru walked in. "I want to train along you guys." Yoru's eyes shook.

"Yoru-san!" Tsuna blinked.

"Don't worry Tsuna." She smiled.

"No you can't!" Tsuna yelled. "It's dangerous!"

"It's okay. Let her." Reborn smiled.

"But Reborn!"

"Shut up. Do you want to do it or not?" Lal asked.

"We will!" Tsuna nodded. Yoru nodded.

"Reborn. Is there a space where we can make a ruckus freely?" Lal asked.

"Who knows?" Reborn answered.

"In that case, there is a training room below." Giannini answered.

"That's good. Can you take us there?" Lal asked.

"Of course!" Giannini answered and walked out of the kitchen. "This way."

"Let's go you guys." Reborn walked towards the door. The boys nodded their heads and followed.

"Explore! Lambo-san's going too!" Lambo chased ran after them.

"Wait Lambo!" I-pin yelled and chased Lambo.

**The training room**

"Wah!" Tsuna yelled after the elevator door opened. "It's big!"

"By the way, I heard you found the Lighting Guardian. Where is he?" Lal asked.

"He's been right next to you." Reborn pointed at Lambo who was rolling and screaming.

"It's wide! Dahoo!" Lambo screamed.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"Catch me if you can I-pin! You're it!" Lambo yelled and ran out of the training room.

"Wait Lambo!" I-pin followed.

"I didn't see anything." Lal turned away.

"She ignored him…." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Let me ask you one more time before we start." Lal turned to them. "You're not going to be able to keep up with half-assed determination. You're still going to do this?"

"Yeah!" Yamamoto smiled.

"We will do it!" Tsuna answered.

"Don't you start crying now!" Gokudera yelled.

"I agree!" Yoru nodded.

"Fine. I won't hear an 'I can't' got it? I punish those who whine."

"She's scary…." Tsuna thought.

"The way we fight is different from your world." She put on her goggles. "Even if you managed to open a box, unless you know how it works, it's meaningless."

"Huh? She's talking about me!" Gokudera snapped.

"First, the rings. There are two ways to use rings. Use it directly or open a box." She explained.

"Directly?" Tsuna blinked.

"Like this weapon." Lal lifted up her weapon on her arm and lit up flame. "This weapon takes the flame of the ring, and fires directly!" she shot an indigo flame towards the wall.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Next, the boxes. Think of boxes as devices that alter the function of the flame. If we say the flame is like electricity, and the box is like an electric appliance…" Lal lit up a flame and inserted her flame in the box. "…there are many variations." A centipede came out and was flying around. "Normally, a box will work according to how much energy has been channeled into it. It will stop functioning when the flame runs out." The centipede then ran out of flames and fell down.

"Are there any questions so far?" Lal pulled up her goggles.

"Um….I didn't understand a single thing!" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Lal walked towards him and punched him.

"Understand!" she yelled.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto fell down.

"Repeat and think about what I've said." Lal said.

"Ouch." Yamamoto rubbed his head.

"But Yamamoto just got here! He doesn't know what's going on!" Tsuna uttered.

"Um!" Yoru walked towards Lal. "Is this a ring and a box?" Yoru asked holding out a ring and a box.

"That ring and box…where'd you get this from?" Lal asked.

"I found it on the floor during the Black Spell incident." Yoru answered.

"Let's do this." Lal yelled. "I heard Sawada and Gokudera lit a flame. That'd better be true."

"Damn straight!" Gokudera yelled and started to light a flame.

"Um! I don't remember what really happened!" Tsuna answered.

"Imagine turning resolve into a flame." Gokudera mumbled. Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to him. Gokudera kept repeating it but couldn't light a flame.

"What happened? It worked last time!" Gokudera looked at his ring.

"As I thought." Lal walked a bit to her right. "It's impossible to light a flame in an emergency. However, you're useless in a real fight if you rely on enormous strength you only use in an emergency." Gokudera then lit a flame.

"Alright!" Gokudera yelled. Lal was surprised.

"That's amazing Gokudera-kun! You lit a red dying will flame!"

"~Heh~! These things do that? I'd better try." Yamamoto put on his ring.

"You can't do it!" Gokudera pointed at him.

"Resolve into a flame right? Like this?" Yamamoto lit up a blue flame. Reborn smiled while Lal was surprised.

"Yamamoto made a blue flame!" Tsuna smiled.

"You did it so easily!" Gokudera yelled.

"That's awesome! I wanna try!" Yoru smiled and put on her ring.

"You can't do it either annoying woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"Resolve to a flame…." She mumbled and lit up a flame.

"Yoru-san made a green flame!" Tsuna smiled.

"No way…" Lal blinked. "I thought it would take 30 hours to make it this far!"

"Are you happy to be an instructor again?" Reborn asked. "You had a perverted face at first."

"Shut up!" Lal yelled.

"What? A fight?" Gokudera turned to Lal and Reborn.

"Sawada! What about your flame?" Lal asked.

"Ah! I tried but I can't do it…." Tsuna answered. Lal towards him and punched him.

"Don't be so spoiled!" she yelled.

"Juudaime! What was that for? Juudaime is hurt!" Gokudera yelled.

"That was Tsuna's fault." Reborn said.

"Reborn-san…."

"This training lasts in 1 hour." Lal yelled. "If you cannot pass it by then, I'll go after Millefiore myself!"

"I want to open this box!" Yoru smiled and inserted her flame into the box.

"Idiot!" Lal yelled. An animal came out of Yoru's box.

"Th-This is-!" A large snake appeared.

"A snake?" Tsuna blinked.

"It looks gross…." Yoru stared at the snake with a disgusted look.

"Is this your box weapon Yoru-san?" Tsuna asked. "It looks dangerous…."

"What are you scared of?" Yoru asked and tried to touch the snake. The snake twitched and used it's tail and smacked at Yoru and she crashed to the wall.

"Yoru-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Idiot..." Lal sighed. "Well, at least she knows how to open a box. All we need is Sawada to light a flame so we can end this." She turned to Tsuna who was trying to light up a flame.

**In Italy (the building)**

"Byakuran-sama." Leo held out his clipboard.

"Oh? Is it from Sho-chan?" Byakuran asked.

"He's calling him Sho-chan!" I gawked.

"No it isn't." Leo shook his head.

"~Hm~ it must be boring Leo-kun." He took a marshmallow and was squishing it.

"Ah…ha…." He stared at Byakuran.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked after he ate his marshmallow and stretched.

"Eh? I can't-!"

"Is that so?" Byakuran reached for another marshmallow and looked at the table with marshmallows shaped as the number 7³.

"Wished I could eat something." I closed my eyes.

"What about you there?" he asked smiling.

"NO!" I hissed.

"~Oh~ scary." He smiled.

"You make me sick! Stop smiling! It makes me want to puke!" I yelled.

"~Hm~ I want to seem him soon." He stared at me.

"Hm? Him?" I blinked angrily with the corner of my mouth twitching.

"Namimori Middle School 2nd Year Class A, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Byakuran ate his marshmallow and looked at me with a strange look.

**Vongola Base (training room)**

Tsuna was sweating panting and looked at his ring.

"I can't do it." Tsuna sadly said.

"Don't worry Juudaime! You'll do it for sure!" Gokudera cheered.

"Tsuna, imagine your resolve, foom!" Yamamoto explained. "Then you tighten it up and then 'wah' there it is!"

"How is that suppose to make sense baseball freak?" Gokudera yelled.

"Just think of your resolve turning to a flame!" Yoru yelled.

"You shut up annoying woman!" Gokudera yelled back at Yoru.

"What? I'm giving him an advice, useless right hand man-san!" Yoru yelled.

"Yeah right that's an advice!" Gokudera yelled.

"He may not be able to light the ring if it's not around his neck." Reborn suggested.

"That's not good then." Lal answered. "If he is the Vongola Decimo, he will need to advance to the point he'd reached in this era."

"Why? Why am I the only one who can't light up a flame?" Tsuna yelled and tried harder.

"Sawada, are you really resolved?" Lal asked. Tsuna tried again and looked at his ring again but nothing happened.

"I can't do it…."

"Juudaime..."

"Tsuna…."

"I'm all talk. I'm just no-Good Tsuna. I don't know what a real resolve is."

"Don't act so-!" Lal lifted her fist to punch Tsuna.

"Spoiled!" Reborn finished and kicked Tsuna. "It's my turn. Stay back." Lal blinked.

"Reborn…." Tsuna sat up after lying on the ground.

"Don't act noble Tsuna." Reborn hopped on Tsuna's knee. "You're not capable of being a hero."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Bringing everyone back to the past? Defeat the enemies who are in your way?" Reborn explained. "Those ideas don't fit you. Back then your feelings were simpler."

"Back then…." Tsuna mumbled.

"When you first lit up the ring, what did you want to do?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? I just wanted to….I wanted to protect Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna answered.

"~Heh~! Good answer. Right now, who do you wish and want to protect?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? That is…." Tsuna started to close his eyes thinking of his friends. "I want to protect everyone!" Tsuna opened his eyes and a flame from the ring appeared.

"You did it Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"You did it Juudaime!" Gokudera cheered.

"Great job boss!" Yoru smiled.

"Eh? Boss?" Tsuna blinked.

"I'm calling you that from now on!" Yoru smiled.

"Although I didn't agree to become one….thanks…." Tsuna smiled. Yoru blushed.

"I-If you're useless I'll call you Dame Tsuna!" Yoru turned away crossing her arms.

"Eh?" Tsuna gawked.

"It's finally time to open this box!" Lal lifted the box.

"Leave it to me! I'm going to open it and finish this off!" Gokudera yelled.

"Do it." Lal threw the box at Gokudera. Gokudera caught it.

"Yosh, just you watch! Come out!" Gokudera inserted his flame in the box. Nothing happened.

"This is-!" Gokudera looked at the box.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna blinked.

"It's a defective. My experience says so." Gokudera sighed.

"Let me try!" Yamamoto opened the box Gokudera gave to him. "Nothing's happening."

"Hey! This is broken!" Gokudera yelled.

"It's not broken." Lal answered. "If a box can't open, there are two reasons. The flame is too weak, or the attribute is mismatched."

"Attribute?" Tsuna blinked.

"You mean, like our weather symbols?" Yoru asked.

"Exactly. There's Sky, Storm, Sun, Cloud, Mist, Thunder, and Rain. The boxes are also categorized into these seven types." Lal explained. "If the ring does not match the box's attribute, it will not open."

"Hm...Kind of like a key." Yamamoto looked at the box.

"Hey wait a minute!" Gokudera yelled. "The older Yamamoto didn't say that! He said something about waves!" Gokudera crossed his arms.

"The waves in the human body are the energy which is necessary for the rings to emit a flame." Lal answered. "The waves are also categorized into seven types, like the rings and boxes. The power and balance of each person's waves are determined individually at birth."

Um….What does that mean?" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head.

"You kinda lost us halfway through." Tsuna replied.

"Me too." Yoru nodded.

"In other words, waves, rings, boxes; unless all three are the same type, the box won't open." Lal clarified.

"Meaning, since I have Storm waves, I can use Storm rings and Storm boxes." Gokudera started.

"Then I'm Rain." Yamamoto answered.

"I'm Sky." Tsuna blinked.

"I'm Thunder." Yoru added.

"That's right." Lal opened her eyes.

"Then that box doesn't have a Storm or Rain attribute?" Tsuna looked at the box Gokudera was holding.

"It didn't open with my Mist ring either." Lal held out her hand with the mist ring around her finger. "Now it's Sawada's turn."

"Eh? What if it isn't a Sky attribute?" Tsuna looked at his ring.

"Among all attributes, the Sky can open any kind of box." Lal answered. "That's the Sky's advantage. There are only a few who have the Sky attribute."

"You really are special Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled.

"Way to go Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm pretty amazed." Yoru smiled.

"Now, do it." Lal said as Gokudera gave Tsuna the box.

"Like this?" Tsuna asked and opened the box. Cracks surrounded the box and it was glowing out of the cracks.

"The storage box is going to break." Lal narrowed her eyes. The box broke. Tsuna opened his eyes and on his hand was a pacifier covered with a chain. Lal's eyes widened.

"It's a pacifier." Tsuna looked at it.

"It's not a weapon?" Gokudera asked.

"Why is there a pacifier in a storage box?" Yoru asked. Lal quickly took it and turned around.

"That's it for today. Go and eat." Lal walked away.

"What with her?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"That pacifier…." Yoru dazed out.

"Reborn, that was a pacifier right?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"That scar was given in battle." Reborn replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Anyways, let's eat. I'm hungry." Reborn smiled.

**Dinner**

"It's good!" Tsuna smiled.

"Thank goodness! Kyoko and I worked hard to make the curry right?" Haru smiled at Kyoko.

"Ah! Yeah." Kyoko nodded.

"Curry tastes the same no matter who makes it." Gokudera sighed.

"You're not getting seconds!" Haru yelled.

"That's ogre of an instructor didn't eat today." Yamamoto stared at the empty seat.

"I'm sure she will eat later." Reborn answered.

**Kyoko and Haru's room**

Kyoko sat up and thought about how the future was horrifying and the fact that Reborn told her that Ryohei in this era was missing.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko grabbed her head.

**The next day**

"Eto….where's the bathroom?" Tsuna looked around and walked inside a room where Giannini and Reborn were.

"Good Morning Juudaime!" Giannini greeted.

"Good Morning Giannini Reborn too." Tsuna walked in and stopped by Reborn.

"I got good news today." Reborn announced.

"Huh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"There's a lot of Millefiore Black Spells outside. If we go outside, we won't be able to avoid combat." Reborn announced.

"How is that good news?" Tsuna asked. A noise came from the screen.

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"We've caught an emergency signal." Giannini answered. "It's an SOS from an ally."

"An ally?" Tsuna blinked.

"It's a secret signal the Vongola chose." Giannini answered. "We've found the source of the signal. I'm putting it on the monitor." Giannini answered and a small yellow bird flying was shown on the monitor.

"That's Hibari-san's-!" Tsuna yelled. Yoru walked in rubbing her eye.

"What happened? Ah! That's Hibari-kun's bird!" Yoru blushed.

"There's no time to blush Yoru-san…." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"What happened?" Lal asked and ran inside the room with Yamamoto and Gokudera running in as well.

"We got an SOS from Hibari-san's bird!" Tsuna announced.

"What?" Lal yelled.

"Hibird or something right?" Gokudera added.

"Location?" Lal looked at Giannini.

"Its altitude is decreasing. 20…15….ah! The signal is gone at Namimori Temple!" Giannini yelled.

"Why is Hibari there?" Yamamoto asked.

"To pray for good luck or something?" Yoru suggested.

"That can't be the case!" Lal yelled.

"Aww…." Yoru sighed.

"But there's ton of Millefiore out there." Giannini added. "And among them, there is a powerful ring. It must be a captain."

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked.

"That's probably Gamma." Lal added.

"Gamma?" Tsuna turned to Lal.

"He's the captain of the Third Squad, the squad of those brothers you fought." Lal answered. "Gammn the Lighting. He's a man who has killed many well known hitman and mafioso. You couldn't count the number of organizations he's crushed on your fingers alone."

"He's that dangerous?"

"I don't care if he's Gama (frog) or Sanma (a saury, a type of fish). Don't worry Juudaime! After the training I was practicing!" Gokudera smiled.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Eh? No one told me! I was asleep the whole time!" Tsuna yelled.

"Of course Juudaime! You're hurt after all!"

"By the way, what were you doing after our practice?" Yamamoto asked.

"Did the equipment I provided for you were helpful Gokudera-sama?" Giannini asked.

"Yes!" Gokudera nodded.

"Equipment?" Tsuna blinked.

"Look Juudaime! My customization of my box is complete!" Gokudera held out his box with a skull decoration on it.

"It's….design?" Yoru asked.

"Of course annoying woman!" Gokudera yelled. "Do you like it?" Gokudera asked Tsuna.

"No." Tsuna looked away.

"This was necessary to strengthen the box. Everyone's doing it!" Gokudera blushed. Just then, Haru ran in.

"Haru-chan?" Yoru blinked.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled. "Big trouble!"

"Yeah it's Hibird right?" Tsuna nodded.

"No! Kyoko-chan's missing!" Haru exclaimed.

"What?" Tsuna yelled.

"Did you look for her thoroughly?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe she's in the can." Gokudera joked.

"What happened to Kyoko-chan?" Yoru asked.

"She left a note behind." Haru brought a piece of paper and read it aloud. "It says: _I'm going to go to my house. I'll bring back a snack for Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan._" Haru gave Tsuna the paper. Tsuna's eyes widened after looking at the paper.

"That Sasagawa…." Yamamoto started.

"She's not the type to act recklessly." Gokudera finished.

"She was probably worried about Ryohei." Reborn said.

"Now that I think about it, she didn't seem good during yesterday midday." Haru added.

"I never noticed. If I had been more…." Tsuna squeezed the paper.

"I'm sorry! If I watched Kyoko-chan more…." Haru apologized.

"It's not your fault Haru!"

"What do we do? Kyoko-chan's not here, how are we supposed to avoid all the Millefiore Black Spells?" Yoru asked.

"But it's impossible to get out of the hideout to the surface without anyone knowing." Giannini added. "Let me check. Ah….I forgot I was in the middle of repairing the D-hatch."

"How can you forget something so imporatant?" Tsuna yelled.

"I-I'm sorry." Giannini apologized.

"Wh-What should we do?" Tsuna panicked.

"Calm down Sawada." Lal yelled.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to Lal.

"There's an emergency signal being sent by the Guardian of Cloud's bird. It's time to decide what is best for everyone."

"Best for everyone?" Tsuna blinked.

"Our main priority is to get Kyoko back. Next, investigate on Hibird." Reborn added.

"If she's not captured, I'd like to avoid combat. It's best to retrieve her with a small party."

"We should go in small groups and search for Hibird too." Gokudera added.

"Then we should split up to do both things." Yamamoto suggested.

"Things won't go smoothly you amateur!" Gokudera yelled. "Juudaime's hurt!"

"Yeah…." Yamamoto crossed his arms.

"Then, we'll look for the Guardian of Cloud later on." Lal suggested.

"No. If it really is from Hibari, we can't take our time." Reborn shook his head.

"Wow….this is like an operational meeting." Tsuna thought.

"What should we do Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Decide for us." Yamamoto smiled.

"Of course you." Lal stared at Tsuna.

"You're the boss." Reborn smiled.

"Then I'll go!" Tsuna yelled. "We'll look for Kyoko-chan and Hibird at the same time!"

"Alright!" Gokudera and Yamamoto agreed.

"Will you help us think about detailed tactics?" Tsuna asked.

"Very well." Lal nodded. "The problem here is the distribution of our forces. Especially if they're fighting cooperatively, there's a danger of being taken out individually."

"U-Um, could you explain it more simply?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It's plenty simple!" Lal yelled.

"Yamamoto, you don't have a weapon right?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah. All I have is two boxes the future me left. I haven't gotten one of them to open yet, thought. And a practice sword." Yamamoto answered.

"I found this." Reborn grabbed a wooden sword out of nowhere and threw it to Yamamoto.

"Shigure Kintoki!" Yamamoto yelled and caught it.

"It seems like it didn't work well with the Rain rings Yamamoto's future self used. It appears that he had Shigure Kintoki stored here while he used a normal sword." Reborn smirked. "But you have your Vongola ring. The affinity between Shigure Kintoki and the Vongola Ring is unknown. Decide on your own if you wish to use it." Yamamoto smiled.

"I'll take it with me, because I'm my old man's Shigure Souen style's successor." Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna stared at Yamamoto sadly.

"Have you decided?" Lal asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Explain it to everyone."

"Then I'll announce the parties!" Tsuna said aloud. "Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan! I'd like Yoru-san, Gokudera-kun, and Yamamoto to look for Hibird."

"Eh? Me with the annoying woman and the baseball freak?" Gokudera twitched.

"It's okay right useless right hand man-san?" Yoru smiled.

"How?"

"It's not good?" Tsuna asked.

"N-no! Not a-at a-a-all!" Gokudera smiled twitching even more.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You don't look happy about it." Yamamoto laughed.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yoru, head to the temple through B-hatch. Sawada and I will head to Sasagawa home through D-hatch." Lal ordered. "Our communications will probably be jammed by the enemy. Because of that, we won't be able to communicate with each other. Even in an emergency, don't count on getting any help. You'd better be prepared for that. Avoid combats at all costs. If a situation arises in which you cannot, deal with it accordingly." Everyone spilt up and ran to their ordered exits.

"Tsuna-san…." Haru mumbled.

**B-hatch exit**

"If this goes well, Hibari will join us!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Shut up." Gokudera uttered.

**D hatch exit**

"May I ask you something?" Tsuna asked. "What should we do if Kyoko-chan is captured?"

"We must not fight the enemy while you're still under-trained." Lal answered. "However, if you wish to fight, then I won't be able to stop you."

"…." Tsuna blinked.

"Just promise me this: Keep your ring on your finger when you fight." Tsuna nodded.

**Kyoko's house**

"Do you know the girl who lives in this house? Her name is Sasagawa Kyoko." Two men questioned an old woman in front of Kyoko's house.

"I don't know. Excuse me." The old woman shook her head and quickly ran away. Kyoko was hiding behind a brick wall and ran away and stopped to catch her breath.

"What should I do? I can't get through my house at this rate!" Kyoko panted. A hand reached out and covered Kyoko's mouth. "Tsuna-kun!"

**Author and Sakura: Cioassu!**

**Squalo: Voi! Why am I here?**

**Sakura: A user asked you a few questions and I called you here to answer them.**

**Squalo: Tch! Get it over then!**

**Sakura: How long can you yell Vrai Squalo?**

**Squalo: VOI! What's that suppose to mean! I keep it as long as I want!**

**Sakura: That's not answering….**

**Squalo: Who cares! What's next!**

**Sakura: How many and what things does Xanxus throw at you?**

**Squalo: VOOOOIIIIIIII! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT QUESTION!**

**Author: Xanxus throws everything at Squalo.**

**Squalo: VOOOOIIII! WHO SAID YOU CAN ANSWER!**

**Sakura: How come you are so cool?**

**Squalo: HUH! I AM?**

**Sakura: Nope.**

**Squalo: WHAT WAS THAT? I'M LEAVING!*leaves***

**Reborn and Sakura: Ciao ciao~! *waves***

**Squalo: VOOOIII!**

**Author: Hello everyone! It's been a while that I have updated after I don't know, a year or 2? I never had the time to write and update but I might have the time for a bit more. And I will try to let you know when I'm on a writer's block so yeah. For those who are still reading this, thank you for being patient, and are still supporting me perhaps? Either way I thank you all~! Love ya all~! :D**


	36. Lighting Gamma

**Unbelievable….people already voted on my polls already? I can't believe it. I thought it will stay empty till I die….whatever, enjoy this chapter and request a topic for the end of the chapter.**

"_Tsuna-kun!"_

"Shh! Stay quiet! You'll get caught if you make a ruckus!" the person ordered.

"_Hm? This voice…._"

"I finally found you! But when did you cut your hair?" the person asked. Kyoko looked back. The person lifted up a finger up her lips.

"Huh? Kyoko! Did you get shorter?" the person asked.

"There's some mistake, you're from the future! Hana!" Kyoko cried and hugged her.

"Your face looks a little younger too." Hana blinked and hugged her back. "Is this a dream? There's been dreamlike things happening these last few days, but that's just as well. Now, stop crying." Hana pulled Kyoko away from her a bit. "What did you guys do?"

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked and looked at Hana.

"There are some dangerous-looking men searching for you." Hana answered. Kyoko looked down. "Anyways, it's dangerous here! Come to my place! I have a message from your brother too."

"Eh?! My big brother?!" Kyoko asked.

"Let's run!" Hana grabbed her hand and ran.

"Okay!" Kyoko nodded and ran after her holding her hand.

**Forest near the park**

"How is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It seems Sasagawa's sister hasn't been caught yet." Lal answered.

"Really? Thank goodness!" Tsuna sighed in relief.

"However, if she hasn't been caught with so many of them around, where could she be?" Lal looked up and quickly ran towards Tsuna. "Hide!" Lal covered her cloak over Tsuna and her. A person was flying with lighting flames going to the temple direction.

"It's Gamma!" Lal whispered.

"That's….!" Tsuna blinked.

"Did he find something? That direction….he couldn't have!" Lal twitched.

**Namimori Temple**

"So, this is where Hibird disappeared." Yamamoto smiled. "This reminds me of the summer festival. Maybe this temple's got some kind of connection with Hibari."

"A temple?" Yoru blinked.

Gokudera ran to another tree and looked at the temple. Yamamoto and Yoru followed.

"Hey, what do we do if we get into that situation Lal Mirch was talking about, where we can't evade combat?" Gokudera kept silent. "When that happens, let's show our combination play off!" Gokudera scrunched his eyebrows a bit and ran to the back. Yamamoto followed.

"I will help as well!" Yoru smiled.

"I guess, because of my weapon, I'd be up front." Yamamoto explained. "I'll charge in first, so when you get a chance…." Gokudera stopped, turned back, and grabbed Yamamoto by the shirt.

"Don't misunderstand. I've been getting along with you for Juudaime's sake." Gokudera glared. "I don't intend to work with you for any other reason." Yamamoto smiled.

"You dislike me more than I imagined."

"Go-Gokudera kun!" Yoru yelled.

"Of course! You're the type of person, an optimistic baseball nut without a care in the world, with whom, under normal circumstances, I would never speak to in my entire life. I don't like sharing the same space as you.

"You…." Yamamoto paused and both of them looked up with out moving their heads. "Then, let's just do it the way we want." Yamamoto put on his Vongola ring. Gokudera took of his Mammon Chain from his Vongola ring.

"Eh?" Yoru blinked and looked up. Two Black Spell Millefiore members came out of the trees and one of them threw red flames from his weapon.

"What happened?" he blinked. "Did I do it? Did they disappear?" a swallow appeared and cut that's guy's cheek.

"I still don't get how to use that swallow, but I guess it works!" Yamamoto knocked out the guy. The other member backed away a bit and turned down to see Gokudera.

"That's right. Over here!" Gokudera yelled and lifted up his Flame Arrow weapon and knocked him out. "The way I was trained when we fought Varia was stupid. I won't lose when we've both got rings."

"Ouch…." Yoru slowly got up after being pushed at the side.

"That was a little bit of a combination play." Yamamoto smiled.

"Don't butt in." Gokudera turned away. "I could've handled them myself."

"I didn't get a chance to show off." Yoru sighed sadly.

"Hm…." A man's voice called out. The both of them looked up.

"I heard that Vongola's Guardians wet themselves and scattered away in all directions. Yet here you are. How adorable." The blond man smirked.

"_Lighting"_ Gokudera glared.

"You must be the Guardians of Storm and Rain. You look a lot younger than your photos. No, you look too young. _Maybe the information Irie wants is…._ Do the Vongola drink water of rejuvenation or something?" the blond man landed on the ground. "Oh well. But if I fight you, it'd be more like a spanking than a fight. It's not very adult of me to deal with you kids." Gamma blinked and looked at Yoru. _"She looks familiar."_

"I'll knock you down a peg." Gokudera started. Yamamoto looked at Gokudera and blinked. "Don't you interfere!"

"Okay, okay." Yamamoto answered.

"I got something saved up from the last guys." Gokudera charged towards the blond man.

"Gokudera-kun!" Yoru yelled. Dynamites surrounded by the blond man exploded. The blond man moved back with no scratch.

"There's nowhere to run! Blow away!" Gokudera yelled and shot his Flame Arrow at the blond man.

"Wait Gokudera-kun!" Yoru yelled.

**The park**

"What?! This Gamma person is headed toward Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"There's no important facilities in that direction, except the temple." Lal answered.

"So, the enemy found them?! This is bad! What so we do?!" Tsuna panicked.

"With so many enemies watching we won't be able to go help them."

"But-!"

"And even if we did make it there and it became 4 on 1, I don't know if we could beat Gamma with our current fighting capabilities."

"I-Is he that strong? _Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto._"

**At the temple**

"_That worked._" Gokudera smirked and blinked. The man held out his weapon, which was a pole surrounded with lighting flames, and smirked after the smoke cleared.

"Not bad."

"What?!"

"It didn't hurt him!" Yamamoto shouted.

"This is bad! He couldn't be-!" Yoru stepped back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my self." The man closed his eyes. "The name's Gamma. Nice to meet you." He opened his eyes. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yoru's eyes widened.

"_He's…._" Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"…_.the strong guy Lal Mirch was talking about._" Yamamoto clenched his fist.

"_I knew it! It's him! This is bad!_" Yoru eyes widened.

"Gokudera, I think we should work together here." Yamamoto said.

"Shut up!" Gokudera yelled and faced his Flame Arrow towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned his head with a surprised face.

"Gokudera, you-!"

"I told you, I'm not going to work with you!" Gokudera glared. "Stay out of this!"

"So, that's how it is." Yamamoto glared back.

"Wait!" Yoru yelled. "He's dangerous! He's a lightning type! In the past he-!"

"Oh? I see there seems to be someone who knows about me?" Gamma pointed out.

"!" Yoru stopped and fell on her knees.

"Yoru?!" Yamamoto quickly dropped down to his knees and shook Yoru. "Oi Yoru, Oi!"

"What? I just asked a question and she is dead. Well, not like it matters."

"Tch!" Gokudera stepped forward." Stay out of this!"

"Then, do as you like." Yamamoto answered back and carried Yoru to a nearby tree.

"That was my intention from the start." Gokudera glared.

"Oi, oi. Is it okay to fight among yourselves?" Gamma asked.

"I'll be our opponent." Gokudera glared at Gamma.

"I won't hold back." He replied.

"The fight's already begun."

"I know. But that trick is a bit too old now." Gamma replied as dynamites around his area exploded. Gamma backed up and floated to the air. "Are you a one-trick pony?"

"I wonder about that." Gokudera threw his bombs towards Gamma.

"Hnph. I can just knock these away before they explode." Gamma lifted his pole and knocked the dynamites away.

"You won't have a chance to!" Gokudera shouted and lifted his arm weapon. "Take this! Flame Arrow!" Gokduera shot a red flame towards Gamma destroying the remaining dynamites. Gamma blocked it with his igniting lighting ring.

"An electromagnetic barrier? Is that the ring's power itself?"

"This is nothing to be surprised about. These are Mare Ring. They have the same strength as the Vongola Rings you abandoned." Gamma explained.

"Well then…" Gamma injected his flames into a box. "…I will have to punish you now." Colored balls with numbers appeared surrounding Gamma.

"What are those?! Billard balls?!" Gokudera stared. Gamma hit one ball to another and made all of them it the ground surrounding Gokudera elctrifying him.

"Gah!" Gokudera screamed.

"How does Shot Plasma feel?" Gamma asked. "Can you see Heaven's door?" Gamma snapped his fingers and the electrifying stopped as Gokudera fell on the ground face down.

**In Italy**

"Hm?" I blinked.

"Like I said, you will be staying in here until the time's right that I send you to Japan." Byakuran explained.

"Huh? Why?"

"Sho-chan is there~!"

"Sho-chan…"

"Anyways, how's saying in here feel like? Does it feel nice~?"

"Nope." I sighed.

"Hm? Why~?"

"It's boring, boring, boring, boring, boring. But it's really tall and you can see the sky from here! It's so pretty!"

"Heh~? Then enjoy it till your heart contents~!"

"No! I want to go to Japan! Now!"

"I can't do that~! That's a bit sudden~! No point in rushing right~?"

"You…." I glared.

"I'm starting to take a liking to you~! Stay here more~!"

"What's interesting about me that you like?! I don't want to stay here!"

"Aww…don' cry Sakura-chan~! That's so cute of you~!"

"I'm not crying!"

**Meanwhile…**

"We can't take this route either." Lal answered.

"Ah…what should we do? Kyoko-chan hasn't been caught and Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto is in trouble." A eraser flew by and hit Tsuna's head.

"What's wrong?" Lal asked.

"Someone threw something at me." Tsuna answered.

"Hey, Look at this."

"Hm? Kurokawa?" Tsuna stared at the owner of the house's name. "Could it be? Kurokawa Hana!" Tsuna looked up at the window to see Hana waving down at him and pointed at her right where Kyoko was. "Kyoko-chan is with her too!"

"Now we know why Sasagawa's sister wasn't caught by the enemy." Lal smiled.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted as he and Lal entered the house.

"Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko replied.

"Thank goodness you're fine!"

"Shh! You're talking to loud." Lal warned.

"_Sawada is shorter too._" Hanan blinked.

"I'm sorry, I was worried aobut my big brother." Kyoko apologized.

"Ah, don't worry. I do have good news, though! We found Hibird." Tsuna smiled.

"Hibird?" Kyoko blinked.

"Is that…?" Hana paused.

"Let's hurry, Sawada." Lal said opening the door.

"R-right! I'm sorry, Kurokawa-san. Can you hide Kyoko-chan for a little while longer?" Tsuna asked.

"Uhm, well, I can…" Hana replied.

"Thank you! I need to go because of Hibird! See you later!" Tsuna quickly ran out of the door. Lal and Tsuna went theough each route.

"We will have to take the longer route." Lal rpelied.

"No way…" Tsuna's face was worried.

**The battle (when Gokudera and Yamamoto are defeated)**

"I don't plan on handing you to the White Spell." Gamma replied. "Guardian of Rain, I'll put you at ease too. See ya." Yoru woke up and her eyes widened to see Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Stop-!" A purple ball aimed towards Gamma. His foxes quickly defended it.

"Let me give you a hint about what you want to know." A famliar voice said. "They came from the past. I'm no fool, though, so I won't be switched."

"You seem to know some details though it would be polite if you give your name." Gamma answered.

"That won't be neccesary." The purple ball went back to it's box. "I'm in a bad mood right now." The man said as Hibird on his shoulder flew up. Gamma narrowed his eyes to see Hibari Kyoya. "I'm going to bite you to death right here."

"Hibari-kun?!" Yoru shouted out.

"Hm?" Gamma blinked. I remember now. You're the Vongola Guardian of the Cloud, Hibari Kyoya."

"What of it?" Kyoya asked.

"Our intelligences are having trouble dealing with you. They couldn't determine if you are an ally or an enemy of Vongola. But some rumors say you're infatuated with the Seven Wonders of the World. It seems you are concerning about box weapons."

"Who's to say." Kyoya replied.

"So, who made this for what reason or why did they make this?" Gamma asked.

"I don't intend to answer that either. I told you I'm in a bad mood."

"So, Hibari Kyoya is on the Vongola's side." Gamma smirked.

"That's not it. I am angry about is the disruption of the discipline in Namimori." Kyoya lit his ring.

"Discipline? Fair enough." Gamma lit his ring. "I am a man too, after all." He opened his box and two foxes came out towards Kyoya as he defended it by opening his box.

"A hedgehog? How adorable." Gamma said. "What power….I'm impressed that you can make such a powerful box-movement with that low-grade ring."

"My abilities as a living organism are different from yours." Kyoya grinned as his ring shattered.

"Now, let's begin." Kyoya opened a box and out came tonfas filled with flames.

"I never met a man like this…" Gamma ran towards Kyoya.

"Hibari-kun!" Yoru yelled as the two men fought.

"_I can't underestimate him!_" Gamma quickly lit his lightning ring for protection but Kyoya smacked him away.

"Stand up." Kyoya demanded. "You managed to defend it well."

"As expected." Gamma stood up. "The rumors that you are the strongest Guardian were true. I can't stand it. It's starting to get fun." Gamma hit one billard ball to another that kept hitting each other surrounding Kyoya. Kyoya stopped.

"I'm afraid there's not enough room in this shot for a human to survive." Gamma grinned.

"I wonder about that." Kyoya replied. And ran towards Gamma.

"Thunder Ball!" Gamma shouted as a ball went towards Kyoya. But Kyoya blocked it with his left tonfa.

"Bingo!" Gamma smiled.

"You're right. I won't be able to evade them all. So I decided that this would be the only ball to hit me." Kyoya smiled.

"_Tch. In a split second, he found a route that would damage him the least. What a guy._"

"I won't let you get away." Kyoya ran towards him.

"But this is a different matter altogether!" Gamma backed up and flew up. "How unfortunate." Gamma then got stabbed at the back and saw the hedge hog's spikes stabbed him and his foxes.

"I told you, I wouldn't let you get away." Kyoya repeated.

"That hedgehog…" Gamma said.

"That's right. He created this many spikes because of your foxes, like a cloud is born by gathering particles in the air and expanding."

"That's right. The Cloud's attribute's special ability is multiplication." Gamma added. "That box is nonsense."

"It's a wonderful power. Thus, it's very interesting." Kyoya added. "Now, let's end this."

"Once we get through here…" Tsuna ran through the bushes and saw a purple ball with spikes and a man. "That's…" Tsuna noticed Kyoya lifting his tonfa up.

"You're far too late." Kyoya replied and got up towards Gamma.

"That kid…he couldn't be…" Gamma stared at Tsuna and then to Kyoya. Kyoya grinned and gave Gamma the finishing blow as Tsuna stood there shock.

**Sakura: Author-san, I'm a bit tired today so can you take care of this?**

**Author: Okay.**

**Sakura: Thanks. *leaves***

**Author: Next the Primo and gang!**

**Primo and gang: *pops out of nowhere.* You called?**

**Author: How are strong are you people?**

**Primo: I wonder?**

**Author: Why are you people so cool?**

**G: We're cool?**

**Asari Uegetsu: I wouldn't say so.**

**Lampo: You're talking about the awesome Lampo right?!**

**G: Shut up! *hits Lampo on the head.***

**Lampo: Ouch! *cries***

**Asari Ugetsu: G…**

**Knuckle: Don't do that!**

**Author: Are your relationships similar to the Vongola gang?**

**Primo: Quite.**

**Daemon Spade: Of course not.**

**Author: Anything special that I don't know about?**

**Primo: I don't think so.**

**G: Is there anything special?**

**Knuckle: Well, Alaude is a police officer?**

**Alaude: Hmph. Nothing's special about that.**

**Asari Ugetsu: I can play music?**

**Knuckle: I used to be a boxer but I serve under god now.**

**Lampo: I'm awesome!**

**G: *hits Lampo again* I'm good at archery.**

**Daemon Spade: The Vongola needs to be stronger in order to answer that question.**

**Primo: Is that all?**

**Author: Er….yeah….anyways, thank you for reading! Hope I can update soon~! ~^^~**


	37. Special Training Program

**Sorry for the long update and I guess I will be on a writer's block for now so for now, please enjoy this chapter. TT^TT**

After the Gamma incident, everyone returned through Kyoya's base. Gokudera and Yamamoto are in the infirmary healing. Tsuna is having regrets for their injuries. Yoru who was slightly injured blames herself for being useless. Gokudera and Yamamoto are regretting what they said and did to each other. Gokudera admits that he is scared in this world to Tsuna Reborn, and Yoru.

"I'm sorry Juudaime." Gokudera apologizes.

"No, it's okay." Tsuna replies. "It's my fault that you are like this Gokudera-kun."

"You lack experience. You are also unstable and because of that, you end up making painful mistakes." Reborn said.

"Hey, you didn't need to say all that…." Tsuna looks at Reborn.

"Just avoid dying." Reborn added. "Making these painful mistakes will lead you stronger."

"Reborn…." Tsuna stares at Reborn with tearful eyes. "I don't want to hear that from a baby!"

"Hey, are you finished? I need to talk to you." Kyoya barges in.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna looks at the door.

"Hibari?! What are you-?!" Gokudera gets up and falls back due to hurting his injury.

"Ah! Don't worry Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san saved us all." Tsuna assured him.

"Yup! You should thank him~!" Yoru smiled.

"What?!" Gokudera twitched.

"I didn't save you." Kyoya said. "I just didn't like that guy."

"I wanted to see you Hibari." Reborn said.

"Same here Infant." Kyoya smirks.

"What did you want to talk about Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Excuse me…" Giannini stepped in the infirmary door. "I have good news. Bianchi-san and Fuuta-san are back from their mission." Then Gianinni closed the door and left.

"Eh? Binachi and Fuuta?!" Tsuna blinked.

"Good times come when in a crisis." Reborn smiled. Just then the door opened by Bianchi who was shocked after seeing Reborn. Both Tsuna and Kyoya moved aside to see Bianchi running towards Reborn.

"REBORN!" Bianchi immediately ran towards Reborn and hugged him. "I will never let you go at all, my dear!"

"Is it just me or is it that Bianchi never changed?" Tsuna stared.

"No helping it Tsuna-nii. You both were dead." A male taller than Tsuna replied.

"C-could you be Fuuta?!" Tsuna blinked.

"Yay, I'm taller than you." Fuuta smiled comparing his height with Tsuna's with his hand.

"You grew too tall!" Tsuna stated. Just then Gokudera fell down from the bed and groaned from seeing Bianchi.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna panicked.

"Now that Bianchi and Fuuta are here, we can get some information from them." Reborn smiled.

"Oh." Tsuna thought for a moment. "Hibari-san seems to know something!" Tsuna smiled towards Kyoya. All of the sudden Kyoya was right in front of him.

"If you gather anymore people, I'll bite you to death." Kyoya glared down at Tsuna and brought out his tonfas.

**After Tsuna gets beat up…**

"I've had enough, I'm leaving." Kyoya left the room back to his base.

"He is still he same…." Tsuna cried. Then Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Gianinni, Lal, and Kusakabe gathered up to talk about the information Bianchi and Fuuta found out.

**After the meeting in the kitchen**

Lambo tried to steal some food. I-pin immediately stopped him.

"Lambo no steal!" I-pin yelled.

"It's okay right?! Let Lambo-san take some!" Lambo complained. Just then, the door opened.

"Something smells good." Bianchi replies.

"Huh?" Kyoko and Haru stopped what they were doing and turned around to see Bianchi and Fuuta.

"Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, Lambo, and I-pin!" Fuuta called out.

"Bianchi-san?" Haru blinked.

"Fuuta?" Lambo stared dumbly.

"Aiyah…" I-pin stared.

"I'm glad you all are alright." Bianchi smiles.

"Bianchi-san!" Kyoko and Haru ran to Bianchi and hugged her.

"Wah! So small!" Fuuta laughed holding Lambo and I-pin.

"Lambo-san is doing well today!" Lambo yells excitedly. As they continue their reunion, Tsuna, Reborn, and Lal discusses together with the information they received.

**After 10 days of training for Tsuna (I am speeding this up for a faster development)**

Tsuna finishes dinner and takes the elevator to the training room. He thinks about this new special training program that is happening now. As soon as the door opened Tsuna sees Gokudera and Yamamoto who turns around and sees Tsuna.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Are you both alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm full of energy!" Gokudera answered.

"You're all here." Reborn said.

"Ah, Reborn." Tsuna looks at Reborn.

"Staring today, we're starting an individual training program." Reborn explains.

"What? An Individual training?" Tsuna blinks. "Then I get tutored by Reborn."

"Nope, I'm tutoring Yamamto." Reborn smiled.

"Eh? Me?" Yamamoto blushes a bit and points at himself.

"Then who do I get?!" Gokudera asked excitedly.

"Me." Bianchi calls out. Gokudera faints after seeing Bianchi.

"No way! You have to cancel this!" Tsuna complains.

"You should worry more of yourself." Reborn shot Tsuna in the head. Tsuna turns into Hyper Mode.

"Lal, let's start." Tsuna stares at Lal.

"No, I won't train you. You didn't reach at the level I expected. You are too weak, you can't improve faster than I thought."

"But I got this far." Tsuna replied. Just then a purple flame came towards Tsuna. Tsuna immediately flew up and stop at the side wall and stopped the flames with both hands.

"If you lose focus, you'll die." A familiar man walked and stopped near the crowd.

"Y-you're!" Tsuna turned to see the man.

"I am going to pry your abilities open." The black-haired man replied and stared up to Tsuna.

**Sakura: No one's reading this I guess.**

**Author: *sulks* What am I better at..?**

**Reborn: Nothing. *smiles***

**Author: Heh…I guess you're right. I should just…**

**Sakura: Hold it! Reborn! Don't say that! What will happen to me?!**

**Reborn: You will become nothing too. *smiles***

**Sakura: If that's the case, then you should just go and die! *snaps***

**Author: It's okay Sakura, we can just go together and-.**

**Sakura: Shut up! Where the hell is your will!?**

**Reborn: Apprently the author doesn't have any. *smiles***

**Author: Heh.**

**Sakura: Cut it out you two! Anyways, this story might end around the end of the future arc.**

**Author: What happened to your will? Saying we shouldn't end when you said we will end.**

**Sakura: Well, we don't have a choice, you said you wanted to do this all the way to the end of this series including the manga but apparently, no one's reading this and you decided to give up. What can I say?**

**Author: You are suppose to support me!**

**Sakura: No can do.**

**Author: *sulks* I'm terrible…**

**Reborn: Whatever. *sips coffee***

**Sakura: *sighs* What a shame. And I wanted too see how this story will actually end too….anyways, for those who are still reading this, thank you very much and please R&R. Here's a cookie~! *hands out cookies***

**Author: Can I have some?**

**Sakura: Nope~! *smiles***

**Author: *sulks***


End file.
